


Bleeding Feathers

by yaoigirl22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dom Lucius, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Katuys, M/M, Mates, Mentions of past child abuse, Original Character(s), Sub Harry, Sub-Dom Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 67,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days where Harry wishes he never left his cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the tags, so if I'm missing anything let me know! This a rewrite of my old HP Fic, My Sweet Bleeding Rose over at FF.Net under the same name.

Hermione Granger watched the boy curled up on the common room couch. His eyes were heavy with dark circles, puffy and red; she smiled sadly before quietly going over and settling next to him. Without a word the boy cuddled against her.

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asked, running her fingers through soft black hair, he nodded.

“Oh Harry,” Hermione sighed sadly, she knew the boy had been having nightmares since the night in the graveyard. They were usually about Cedric, from what Ron told her. She wanted Harry to go to the Hospital Wing for help, but the boy was stubborn. She had noticed that he wasn’t used to others worrying about him, so she wouldn’t push it….yet.

Harry said nothing, the two sat in silence watching the crackling fire.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Harry finally said softly. “he wants to talk to me after breakfast”

“About what?”

Harry shrugged and yawned, he was tired and wanted to sleep; he really did, but ever since that night nearly a week ago, he hadn’t been able to. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Cedric lifeless eyes and hear Voldemort’s cruel laughter.

*********

“You should eat something, Harry.”

Harry ignored her and continued to pick at his eggs.

“Leave him alone Mione,” Ron said before stuffing his mouth full of eggs. Hermione sighed at the boy and wrinkled her nose in disgust at his manners, before turning back to Harry. She was about to try again to get him to eat when something else caught her attention at the teacher’s table.

Professor Snape.

The man was staring intensely at Harry, nothing unusual about that, but there was also a hint of longing and concern?

Hermione shook her head, perhaps she was looking into it too much. With that thought she returned her attention to Harry, who was still not eating.

After breakfast Harry, Hermione and Ron went their separate ways; Harry to the Headmaster’s office and the other two to class. Halfway there he felt the beginnings of a headache, but thought nothing of it as they usually came on in the morning and went away before lunch.

“Ah, Harry right on time, have a seat. Tea?”

Harry wasn’t listening; he was too busy staring at the three people that were staring right back at him.

Severus Snape.

Lucius Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the boy’s pale and tired state, but Harry only continued to stare wide-eyed at them. He opened his mouth, probably to yell, but then closed it with a tired sigh. He didn’t have the energy for it and sat down as far away from them as possible.

“Now I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you here, and why they’re here as well,” he nodded to the others.

Harry nodded, eyeing them all, **_especially_** Lucius warily. The memory of their last encounter, and the night in the graveyard were still fresh.

“I’ll get to that in a moment, first I want to know how you’re doing child?”

“I’m fine,” Harry said with a shrug, ignoring the throbbing in his head.

Albus lowered his crescent shaped glasses just so to look at the boy, “We both know the real answer to that Harry.”

Harry whole body turned defensive, and looked ready to protest when Severus interrupted.

“Hurry this up Albus,” the potion master nearly growled.

“Patience Severus, I’m getting to it,” Albus said, the previous subject forgotten for the moment. “Now as I was saying, I’ve been meaning to tell you at the beginning of the term, but with the Tournament and all that has happen I never had the opportunity.”

“That’s why Draco or I wanted to do it,” Severus said.

“And I’m sure **_that_** would have gone over well,” Albus countered with a knowing smile.

Severus looked away with a growl. Harry was startled at inhuman it sounded but paid it no mind when his headache worsened and was he starting to see doubles?

“Can we move this along, I have more important things to do,” Lucius drawled.

“Yes, yes, as I was saying, I’ve been meaning to tell you this, Harry. Lucius, Severus and Draco are Katuys.”

The pain and double vision was becoming worse, but the words still caught his attention.

“A what?” he asked, face blank.

 “Merlin help us,” Lucius murmured while Draco snorted and Severus sighed.

Harry glared at them, which seem more of a pout then anything. Why did everyone assume he knew everything there was about the magical world? He was raised by muggles, hello! Magic hating muggles even.

You would think they would’ve figured it out by now.

“A Katuy is a type of vampire,” Albus explained.

“Oh”

How come he never heard of them? Someone has some splainin to do when he went back to Surrey.

“Can we hurry this up?” Draco nearly whined, getting a disapproval look from the two other men.

“Calm yourself young man, now as I was saying” Albus spoke again.

Great the double vision was back, and look, it brought along the spinning room.

“They are Katuys and you Harry, are their mate”.

Silence, everyone looking at the boy, waiting for him to do something, but nothing happen; in fact Harry didn’t even register the words.

Everything was spinning, and his head felt like a pick-up truck was doing a tap dance on it.

“Harry, are you alright?”

 A hand placed itself on his shoulder, he barely registered it as Snape’s before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

*********

“The boy’s exhausted and stressed Albus. He hasn’t been eating, he doesn’t need to loss more weight he’s skinny enough as it is! Honestly!”

Harry groaned; the voice was so loud.

“S’loud” he slurred, all talking stopped, a flutter of a dress and a cool hand pressed to his forehead.

“Harry? Harry dear, how are you feeling?”

Harry blinked his eyes opened, and found Madame Pomfrey looking down at him with concern.

Madame Pomfrey? That meant he was in the Hospital Wing, but why was he here? He was just in the Headmaster’s office minutes ago.

“What happen?” he asked.

“You haven’t been eating young man,” Pomfrey said sternly. “Or sleeping, and all that stress made your body shut down.”

Harry blushed in embarrassment, and squirmed a little as Pomfrey began to fuss over him, and shoving potions down his throat, before a tray of food appeared on his lap.

“Eat as much as you can,” she ordered, and then looked over her shoulder. Harry noticed that Albus, Snape, and the two Malfoys were watching as well, sitting not to far from his bed. 

“Make sure he eats,” she said before going off to see another patient, leaving the five alone.

Harry looked down at his food and picked at it with his fork, well aware of the gazes on him.

“Eat it.”

Harry looked up at Severus who in turn glared at him, Harry glared back.

Albus, sensing danger, cleared his throat.

“Harry,” he began, “do you remember the conversation we had before you fainted?”

Harry thought about, going through it in his head.

The Headmaster offering him tea. Check.

The Headmaster taking a long time to get to the point. Check.

Snape and the Malfoys were vampires? Check.

He was their mate. Che……WHAAAT!?

“Ah so you do remember,” Albus said when Harry’s eyes widen.

“H-How, Why?”

“Trust me Potter,” Severus sneered, “you were the last person we wanted as a mate, but it seems Fate has decided otherwise.”

Harry was pretty sure he was just insulted.

“Severus,” Albus warned with a scowl.

“What if I don’t want to be their mate?” Harry was proud of himself for not freaking out, he figured it was because it hadn’t sunk in yet, that and he was sure that Pomfrey had snuck a calming potion down his throat when he wasn’t looking.

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple my dear boy, once a Katuy finds a mate they’ll continue to pursue them until said mate agrees to the mating,” Albus said, looking at the three to confirm it, Lucius nodded.

 _“That just makes it worse,”_ Harry thought, pushing his tray away.

This could not be happening.

Him.

 Mate to Snape and TWO Malfoys!

One a loyal follower to the wizard that wants to kill him, and the others two who hated him, and would save Voldemort the trouble and kill him themselves.

“And now about your summer arrangements”

Harry blinked, the Headmaster was still talking?

“Arrangements?”

What? For his funeral?

Albus nodded, “You’ll be living with them during the summer of course, to get to know each other before the mating.”

The four of them.

Together.

Alone.

 _“I wonder what colors my flowers are going to be at the funeral,”_ Harry thought, turning ghostly pale at the elder’s wizard’s next words.

“You’ll have to stay with your relatives for a month before then, I’ve sent them a letter explaining the situation.”

“You WHAT!?”

*********

 Lucius had only encountered Potter  twice (not counting the night at the graveyard); once when the boy was twelve at the bookshop in Diagon Alley and the second time at Hogwarts where he lost his elf.

Yes, he felt angry at the boy for not only losing his elf but for messing up his plans for the Dark Lord’s resurrection, but that anger sizzled away when he realized that he had never actually liked Dobby, who was too free-willed then most house elves living in Malfoy Manor, and he slightly regretted the return of the Dark Lord, it would have made this discussion so much easier.

Aside from all that, he knows as much as any other wizard and witch knew about the boy, that and what he heard from Draco and Severus.

Severus still held a grudge against Potter’s father and godfather, so he paid little attention when the older Katuy ranted and raved about the boy. Draco constantly complained about the Savior, how he was always besting him, Lucius just turned a closed ear.

The only thing his two mates seem to agree on was the boy’s weight and clothes.

Hand-me downs, too big to wear and seemed to engulf him. The boy was so skinny, like he wasn’t being fed, and if Lucius knew the Hogwarts elf, he knew that no one in this castle was to go hungry.

So he knew Hogwarts wasn’t the reason for the boy’s skinny appearance.

He had also watched the boy all school year after finding out that Potter was his mate. Hidden within the shadows he learned that Potter did not welcome the spotlight, in fact he was the opposite, and shied away from it, preferring to fade in the background, which something the magical world would not allow.

He raised a brow when Potter nearly started to hyperventilate at the mention of the letter, and watched as Severus all but shoved a calming potion down the hero’s throat.

Now that was an interesting reaction, and if it was Severus, the Katuy would probable think that the boy was upset that he only got to spend a month with the people who spoiled him. But he was not Severus, and this reaction made him curious.

Very curious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched Hedwig fly away until she disappeared from view, and even then he watched. His mind spinning as it went over yesterday’s conversation that was still going on in his head as he sat there on the window sill

Him, mate to Snape and the Malfoys.

Not only that, but now his Aunt and Uncle knew.

Harry shivered at the thought of what his Uncle Vernon would do to him once he got back, if he was lucky the letter he sent would arrive in time and he wouldn’t have to face the whale like man.

Yet Lady Fate had been bullying him lately.

“Harry?”

Harry looked over and found Hermione with a worried expression on her face, he briefly wondered where Ron was, but remembered the other boy wasn’t speaking to him.

Apparently being mate to a DeathEater made him one as well in Ron’s eyes

Harry sighed before moving over to make room for the girl. Hermione sat down smoothing a wrinkle in her skirt, she said nothing, and if he thought about it some more, Hermione hadn’t said a thing when he told both her and Ron about Snape and the Malfoys.

Harry was more afraid of her silence then if she had yelled at him, like Ron.

“I’ve tried looking up Katuy in the library” Hermione suddenly said, Harry smiled at that a little.

Typical Hermione.

“There wasn’t much there, just that they’re a type of bird like vampire and very rare creatures.”

Harry nodded; he had tried looking up Katuy as well and was very disappointed at what little he found.

“I’ll try to find more,” she continued on, “hopefully I’ll find something before we have to leave.”

“You don’t have to, Mione.” Harry replied, he didn’t want her to go through all the trouble, even if she was a bookworm and would probably enjoy it, Harry didn’t want to burden her with his problem.

“I **_want_** to Harry,” she said firmly, her voice leaving no room for discussion and Harry knew better then to argue, so instead he changed the subject.

“How’s Ron?”

Hermione gave a hopeless sigh, “That boy is so thick, I’ve tried to talk to him, but every time I even mention the fact that you’re their mate, he either ignores me or changes the subject. Honestly, first with the Tournament and now this!” Hermione huffed, “you’d think he’d figured it out by now, that everything that happens to you is not by choice.”

Harry winced, while he knew that Hermione meant well, the fact that she’d pointed out that everything up till now was not by his choice left a bitter taste in his mouth, and made his insides clench.

“About that,” Harry said changing the subject, “I mean with Snape and the Malfoys being my mate and all, what do you think?”

Hermione didn’t even pause to think about, “I think if they hurt you I’ll kill them,” she said, plain and simple and with a sweet smile.

The only word Harry could think of was _scary_.

***********

The rest of the school year went with Snape, Malfoy Jr., and Ron avoiding him, and he avoiding them. He spent all his time with Hermione. But what surprised him was that no one as whispering about him being mates to Snape and Malfoy. He knew the two Slytherins wouldn’t broadcast it to the world that he was their mate, nor would he, but he wouldn’t put it pass Ron to do it, this year was proof of that. 

Finally it was the last day in the first week of June, and time for the students of Hogwarts to go home for the summer.

“Harry you’re so pale,” Hermione commented as the train started to pull out of the station, Harry didn’t hear her, his mind reeling.

What if the letter didn’t get there in time?

What if they didn’t come?

What was going to happen to him if Uncle Vernon got a hold of him?

A sharp pain on his cheek, Harry touched his red right cheek and looked up curiously and a little shocked at Hermione who was standing before him.

“Sorry, but I had to do it, you were starting to hyperventilate,” she said, looking guilty.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled.

Hermione sat back down, and said nothing for a few moments, studying her friend. He looked so….old, not at all like a boy of fourteen soon to be fifteen.

What to do?

Suddenly her eyes turned mischievous.

 “So you’re going to tell me whats wrong?” she asked scooting closer to him.

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Pretty sure?”

“Positive.”

“A hundred percent sure?”

“Definitely.”

“Not going to tell me?”

“Nope.”

“Even if I beg?”

“Not even if you paid me.”

“What if I do this?”

“Eek Hermione no!”

“Tell me,” she poked his side again, getting a giggle out of the boy.

“Hehehe never!”

Hermione grinned, her poking turning into tickling.

“That’s you’re final answer?”

“Hehe stop it!”

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“Hahahaha! No stop!”

“Not until you tell me.”

“Hahaha okay, okay! Hahahaha I tell! I’ll tell!”

Hermione stopped her torture, and scooted back with a triumph grin, she waited for Harry to catch his breath.

“Well I’m waiting?” she said a grin on her face.

“Okay, what I was thinking about was…this!”

Hermione eeped when Harry pounced and a tickle war began.


	3. Chapter 3

The train stopped.

Harry’s heart leaped and he was sure it was stuck in his throat.

“We’re here!” Hermione said, she stood up, stretched before gathering her things. Reluctantly and after gathering up his courage Harry did the same.

Together the two disembarked, and merged with the flowing sea of students, instantly Hermione spotted her parents. The young witch paused for just a moment and looked at her friend with a worried expression. Harry gave her smile.

“Go on, I’ll be alright” he said, Hermione was not convinced, but Harry just gave her a little shove towards the direction of the girl’s parents.

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine”

Hermione sighed, before giving him a kiss on the cheek, she made him promise to write every week before saying goodbye, and disappearing onto the crowd.

Harry then sighed, his shoulder slumped before he began pushing his way through towards the portal, he ducked his head when he caught a glimpse of a familiar group of red-heads. Finally he passed through the portal.

“Harry!”

Harry looked around, his face lit up and a smile graced his lips when he spotted four young men waving at him, he eagerly waved back before rushing over, Hedwig giving a hoot of annoyance when her cage was jolted rather roughly.

As soon as he stopped in front of the group he was pulled into hugs and his hair ruffled.

“You came!” Harry said surprised as he was pulled into another hug.

“Of course we came!” said the young man hugging him “you thought we wouldn’t?”

Harry’s face flushed with shame, “A little” he mumbled.

The one holding him, hug him a little tighter before letting go, Harry took this moment to look at them.

The first was Darren, he was tall nearly reaching 6ft with bright blonde hair, and dark almost black blue eyes, he was twenty-two. Then there was Tulio, he was nineteen with black hair that nearly brushed against his shoulders and dark blue eyes like Darren, he was also nearly as tall as Darren.

 Next was Miguel, who also was tall, he had dusty blonde hair and green -blue eyes. Finally there was Alexis or Alex for short, he was the tallest of the group, he had fire red hair and green eyes, though not as jaded as Harry’s, and while appeared to be in his twenties he was much older then that.

Harry tilted his head curiously when he noticed that two more people were missing.

“Where are Troy and Isis?” he asked.

Miguel grinned before pointing over his shoulder, Harry looked and groaned.

There were the ones called Troy and Isis, a few feet away from them talking to his Uncle Vernon, who judging from his nearly purple face and wildly flying arms was not happy.

“Hey, if you poke him will he make the creepy laugh like the Pillsbury Dough Boy in the commercials?” Tulio suddenly asked his eyes on the larger man’s belly as it jiggled with ever angry movement he made. Darren and Miguel snickered, while Alexis’s lips twitched. Harry on the other hand didn’t snicker, if fact he found nothing funny when Vernon finally spotted him.

“BOY!”

“Uh-oh”

“Boy, get your skinny ass over here!”

“What’s he doing looking at your ass?” Darren asked Harry, but Harry was to busy hiding behind him.

Vernon came stomping their way, Troy and Isis behind him. Alex moved in front of the man blocking Vernon’s way. Vernon glared at Alex who merely raised a brow, daring him to do something. Vernon snorted but made no move, instead he looked over at Harry peeking from behind Darren.

“How dare you!” the man all but yelled, “we clothed you! Feed you! Put a roof over your head! And how do you repay us?! By having these freaks threaten us! I will not allow this to go on!”

Spit was practically flying out the man’s mouth, people stopped to stare. Harry whimpered from behind Darren, barely taking note of the comforting arms around him or that he was trembling, he just knew this would happen!

“Now Mr. Dursley, we didn’t threaten you we merely made a request” said Troy, Vernon either didn’t hear him or ignored him, Troy voted for the first.

“When we get back, all of your freakish things will be burnt”

“Now see here Durs—”

“That bloody bird is going in the shed!”

“Mr. Dursley if you’ll just—”

“You’re not going back to that freakish school either! You’re going back into your cupboard and staying there! And if I hear so much a peep out of you I’m going to—”

**_SMACK!_ **

Gasps and murmurs came from the crowd, Harry stared wide-eyed, while Darren, Tulio, Miguel, and Alex smirk, and Troy just sighed and shook his head.

“Now you listen here!” Isis snapped, placing her hand down and glaring at the shocked Vernon, “We came here to tell you that we would take Harry for the remainder of the summer! There was no need for you to fly of the handle like that!”

“Love?”

“Quiet Troy I’m yelling”

“Yes, dear”

“And how dare you threaten the boy like that, and what do you mean, you clothed, fed and put a roof over his head?! You give him hand-me-downs that are too big for him! And food, ha! He’s a skinny as a twig, and don’t get me started on the cupboard! You’re lucking I didn’t call the Yard on your arses years ago!”

“Isis!”

“What!?”

“Harry”

Isis blinked, and then gasp before hurrying over to the still trembling boy in Darren’s arms, murmuring apologizes and comfort as she wrapped him into a hug, leaving Troy to deal with the still silent and shocked Vernon, his cubby left cheek turning red.

“Now as my wife was saying, we’re taking Harry and we’re not taking no for an answer, Alex here will accompany you to pick up anything Harry wants and needs from your home” Troy said with a polite smile “Is that alright with you?”

Vernon nodded dumbly.

“Very good! Now Alex you know what to do, so I’ll leave everything in your hands”

Alex nodded, before reluctantly grabbing the still stunned whale like man by his shirt and dragging him to the man’s car, the crowd that had gathered parting for them. Troy then turned to the rest of the group.

“Isis, is he alright?”

“Just a little shaken up, oh dear I should have never said those things out loud like that”

“What’s done is done, let’s go home, we’re starting to draw in more people”

*********

Troy and Isis Royal lived in the outskirts of London a good hour away depending on the weather, but far enough from the hustle and bustle, but both had shops set up in the city.  The lived in a two story cottage like house, their sons Darren, Tulio and Miguel didn’t live in the house any more but came to visit often.

Troy was forty-five but looked much younger, with his black long hair and soft kind green-blue eyes, he was laid-back type of person, and enjoyed life, but had a bit of a mischievous streak. He ran a magic shop which Harry thought was the funniest and smartest thing yet, considering that Troy was a wizard himself.

Isis was a lovely woman in her early forties as well, short blonde hair and green eyes. She wasn’t as laid-back as Troy, she had a fiery personality and even firer temper, that Troy loved about her.

Troy and Isis met Harry when the boy had been around six, Petunia had needed to go shopping and the regular babysitter was away on vacation, so she had to take Harry along not wanting to leave him in the house. It was the first time Harry had been anywhere that wasn’t his relative’s backyard, and poor Harry had gotten lost.

Troy had found and taken care of him, even took him home where he met the Dursley and from there the story went on.

It was evening when Alex came knocking at the door, returning from his little mission as he called it.

“Welcome back Alex” Isis said when she answered the door; the young man nodded a small bag full of Harry’s things slung over his shoulder.

“How’s Harry?” he asked entering the house squatting down to take his shoes off and put them next to the others.

“He’s calmed down, I still feel awful about what happen at the train station today” the young woman sighed as they made their way to the kitchen, where everyone had just sat down to eat dinner.

“Alex, right on time as always” Troy greeted

Alex sat down to the empty seat next to Darren, he smiled at the young man before leaning over and nipping at his ear, Darren blushed and looked away.

“Not at the table, I don’t want a repeat of last time” Troy said.

“What happen last time?” Harry asked before popping a piece of chicken his mouth.

“Alex got a little frisky as usual, and Darren flipped him onto the table breaking it in half” Miguel said, “we had to get a new table”

Harry blinked; he thought the table looked different.

“And I like this new table so behave young man” Isis said

Alex pouted, and Harry wondered if the other got off on Darren beating the crap out of him.

After dinner, Isis kicked all the men out of the kitchen to do the dishes, expect for Harry who volunteered help.

“Harry, I want to apologize once more for my outburst at the station “Isis said handing a soapy plate

“It’s okay Isis” Harry reassured rinsing the plate, “I know you didn’t mean anything bad by it”

“I know” Isis handed a glass cup “but I shouldn’t have said it, at least not like that and I know how sensitive those uh subjects are to you”.

 Harry frowned a little, true his treatment at the Dursleys was something he didn’t like to talk about, they didn’t hit him or anything like that except for the occasional slap on the back of the head, and he could usually out run Dudley and his gang, but when Isis had yelled at Vernon like that in his defense, sure he was scared  and it hurt a little to be remained of it in public, but he was also happy, happy that someone stood up in his defense about his relatives, and actually did something about it.

Not to say he wasn’t grateful for Ron when he rescued him his second year, he was, but no one had even bothered to see or ask why there were bars on his window. Not to mention he asks every school year if he could stay at Hogwarts.

**_Every time!_ **

Did this not signal any bells to anyone? Did anyone ever wonder why?

“Harry?”

“I’m fine” the boy said, Isis didn’t believe him.

*************

The Telly was turned onto some random channel, about a brand of shampoo to help make your hair healthier, but none of them were paying any attention. No, everyone’s eyes were on the two young men on the floor.

“You bastard!”

Harry gave an amused grin as he and Isis entered the room, Isis just took one look sighed and went back into the kitchen.

Alex was on the large carpet in the middle of the room, face-down, Darren kneeling beside him twisting the other’s arm rather painfully.

“Should I ask?” Harry asked

“It’s probably best if you didn’t” Miguel said from his seat in the couch.

Darren gave a surprise cry as he was suddenly flipped onto his back and his waist was straddled, Alex grinning down at him. Darren growled and swung a punch, only to have it caught and firmly placed above his head

Alex grinned, dodging the other fist and bent his head down, nuzzling Darren’s neck. His tongue slithering out to lick the skin.

Darren froze before he shifted and brought his knee up hard at Alex’s groin.

“Shit!” Alex groaned rolling of the other male, curling into a ball Darren sat up, sitting crossed-legged with a satisfied grin.

“You know” Tulio said “if Darren wasn’t Alex’s mate, I don’t think he’d go along with the abuse”

“Personally I think this is just foreplay for them” Miguel said, Harry giggled.

“Speaking of mates, what happen at Hogwarts Harry? You weren’t very specific in your letter” Troy said, Harry squirmed a little when suddenly all the attention was turned to him.

“Oh that” he mumbled

“You don’t have to tell us-will you stop it you horny pig- but we are curious” Darren said before pinching the wondering hand heading towards his backside.

“Ow that hurt” Alex pouted, rubbing the back of his turning red hand.

“It was suppose to hurt”

“Its okay” Harry then said, “I want to tell you, you came and got me without much of an explanation, you deserve to know. Besides Alex may be able to help” Harry then took a deep breath and told them everything.


	4. Chapter 4

“And then I sent you guys the letter” Harry concluded.

“Katuys” Alex mumbled, “and three of them”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if the Katuys didn’t hate me and would kill me in my sleep the first chance they got!” Harry sighed

“Highly doubtful, Katuys like vampires won’t harm their mate, especially their sub. It’s deeply frowned upon by Vampire Society and is punishable by death” Alex explained.

“The fact that it’s Snape and the Malfoys doesn’t make it better” Harry grumbled.

“True, but think of it this way, with them being your mates you can have them waiting on you hand and foot” Tulio said.

“Tulio!” Isis scowled

“What? I’m just saying!”

“Really I could do that?”

“Harry!”

“What?”

Troy chuckled before glancing up at the clock above the fireplace, “Perhaps we should discuss this later, our movie starts in an hour”

“Oh my I completely forgot!” Isis jumped up from the couch “Come along Harry you’re going to have to borrow one of the boy’s cloths until we can go shopping for your new ones”

Harry followed the woman upstairs but not before hearing Troy asking Alex if he wanted to join, he was sure everyone in London heard Darren’s screams of outrage.

************

The movie was great and Harry enjoyed it to its fullest having never gotten a chance until tonight to go to the movie theater, and it’s only because he had let slip that he never gone to the theaters last summer, the Royals were determined then and there that when he got back from school they would take him to see a movie every night.

Harry knew it was the heat of the moment, but he also knew that they would keep their word, the Royal family had yet to break a promise to him, and were always patient and truthfully with him, and never wanted anything from him.

After the movie they stopped at an ice-cream parlor, where Harry nearly stuffed himself with two chocolate brownie sundaes, after some encouraging from Isis and Troy.  Afterwards they went window shopping, looking at things here and there, laughing at the Royal brothers and Alex silly behavior and Harry sometimes joining in.

By the time they returned it was nearing midnight, and Harry was about dead on his feet.

“We’ll take him to bed” Darren said, Alex already lifting the boy in his arms.

“M’not sleepy “Harry yawned, even as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.

“We know” Alex said as they went upstairs, towards Darren’s room, where Harry was staying sharing with the other. Once there, Darren undressed him and put on a large plain white shirt. Once done they tucked him in.

“Good night Harry” Darren whispered “and welcome home”

***********

The next morning Harry woke up cuddled between Alexis and Darren, this was something of a norm to him, it started when he turned eight, the Dursley’s had started kicking him out the house- Harry suspected that they hoped someone would come and snatch him away- and so Harry would go to Troy’s or Isis’s shop, stay there the whole day and then spend the night at their house. He mostly spent the nights sharing a bed with Darren, and sometimes Alex, and sometimes if Darren wasn’t there or any of the other boys and he had nightmares, he would spend the night in bed with Troy and Isis.

None of the Royal family minded, and Harry who never experienced sleeping in the same bed with a parent or older sibling for comfort, enjoyed it.

Harry quietly tried to wiggle out from between the two, only to be pulled back down.

“Alex!” Harry whispered as not to wake Darren.

Alex grinned at him, “Morning little one” he said.

Harry pouted at the nickname before trying to wiggle out of the other’s hold on him.

“Nope, not so fast I have something for you”

Harry stopped his wiggling and raised a suspicious brow; this wouldn’t be the first time Alex played a prank on him, he watched Alex roll over to the edge of the bed and reached down for something on the floor.

It was a book.

“Here you go” Harry took it curiously, he opened it to a random page and gasp when he read the first sentence.

Katuy

“My family has a very large library, and a good section on Katuy, you know my family and I being vampires and all, and have Katuy relatives”

Yep, Alex was a vampire; he family came from a long line of vampires and was very well known in the Vampire world.

Harry had found out in his after his second year, not that they kept a secret from him far from it, it was just that the lesson installed in him about magic from the Dursley were strong, that when Troy told him that he was a wizard when the boy had been young Harry didn’t believe him thinking it was all an game, the older man running a magic shop and all.

“I got it last night after you fell asleep, you can read it now, everyone still asleep, or wait afterwards you can ask any questions you may have” Alexis said. Harry nodded as he stared at the book before coming to the decision to read it now, he made a noted to ask Alex if he could send the book to Hermione so she could read it, knowing the brainy witch would enjoy learning about the Katuy.

Darren shifted and mumbled but stayed asleep, Harry moved around until his was comfortable and began to read.

_Katuy_

_The Katuy are a rare race of Vampires, only one book has been published and consider being the only book with the acceptable knowledge of the Katuy._

_The Katuy are descendents of birds. Within a group, Katuy each have a role, the most important role is the alpha and submissive, the alpha, protects it clan and maintains order. The sub gives birth, making them very protected within a pack._

_The sub is the only one in the pack that is not a Katuy, no one knows why except the Katuys themselves. A submissive has three types of defenses, one is its blood, the other is what’s called the Song and the other is called the Honeydew Tears._

_The Song is used to calm the Dom when angered or highly emotional, it’s believed to have been developed when the Katuys had one point be on excitation and subs were being taken by force to reproduce._

_Its soft purr mixed with a shrill._

_All subs destined to mate with a Katuy can use the Song when they hit maturity_

_The Honeydew Tears, is similar to the Song and was developed during the same time, it’s used to the calm their mates, when angered and to stop arousal, no one is sure why it’s called Honeydew, you’ll just have to ask a Katuy._

_The Honeydew Tears is developed when the sub reach maturity_

_When threaten or angered the hair on top of the Katuy’s head with become feathers and stand on end similar to a_ _White Cockatoo._

_Some Katuy’s have wings which vary in colors, but are always feathered._

_Katuy like their cousins the Vampires are seductive creatures, and a bite from a Katuy will always result in a pleasurable encounter, they use their good looks and charm to lure their prey or mate. Katuy do not kill; they only take what they need to survive, it is nearly impossible to kill a Katuy. Unlike a Vampire, cross, wooden stake, sliver or garlic does nothing but annoy a Katuy and poisoning a Katuy is impossible because of their heighten sense of smell._

_Sunlight does not drains a Katuy of its energy like their cousins, and they need blood for nutrient and hunger, human food for energy. It is said that the only way to kill a Katuy is to drain its body of all its blood and then stab its heart with a sliver stake._

_Katuys are ruthlessly strong, extremely fast and have very high senses. They are shadow creatures by nature, controlling and merging with the darkness around them, many Katuys prefer to hunt, perform festival or rituals on a new moon because they are strongest then. A Katuy needs blood only three times per week, and can last about a month without blood._

_Katuy and their Mates_

_A Katuy can have more than one mate, but only one submissive, they mate for life. If its three or more mates, the group will have the Alpha, two or more dominates, one or two sub-dominate and the sub._

_Katuys are possessive creatures and can get very jealous; they are extremely protective of their submissive especially if the submissive is male. Dominate, and sub-dominate Katuys have the need to keep their submissive happy (there have been many theories that the role of the alpha is played by submissive because of this)._

_The submissive is the only one that can give birth which may be the reason why the dominate and sub-dominates are so protective of the submissive and why the submissive is important in both vampire and Katuy society._

_For a Vampire to find their mate or mates, they dream of them, for a Katuy is varies. It’s the Alpha who finds its second Dom and sub-Dom, the Alpha finds them by whats called the New Moon vision, during the New Moon, if both the Dom and sub-Dom have come of age then the Alpha will have a vision of them._

_For the Alpha, Second Dom and the sub-Dom to find their submissive, they go by scent. From the start, if the submissive hasn’t reach maturity just yet they smell like everyone else and is unappealing to them, but once they find their submissive they become possessive and protective of their sub._

_Wooing_

_When a Katuy finds its mate or mates, it will woo them. The wooing varies, for Doms and sub-Doms, the Alpha must show that he is strong enough to protect its mates and this can vary._

_There are three stages to the wooing for a Sub_

_Stage 1: The Alpha, and Dom will show dominances to the sub, making it submit to them, while it may seem barbaric and abusive to outsiders, to the Katuy race it’s a letter of Courting, if the sub accepts the sub will bare it’s neck, the Katuy will bit down but not draw blood. If the sub refuses to submit, meaning refuses the Courting, the Katuy will continue to be aggressive until the sub accepts. –It has also been shown that the sub-Dom will show aggression towards the sub in an act of courting as well, though it is rare-_

_Stage 2: Once the sub accepts the courting, it will soon find itself a shadow, the Alpha, Dom and sub-Dom will constantly follow the sub, and waiting on it hand and foot, it’s a show that they can provide for the sub and protect it._

_Stage 3: Stage three is the most critically part of the wooing._

_The giving of First Blood._

_If the sub accepts the first two steps, then it will freely give up its blood to its future mate or mates. It’s called First Blood because throughout the courting a Katuy cannot take blood from a sub, if forced a sub’s blood will turn poison, causing the Katuy to become ill or die._

_Once the sub gives first blood to its mate, a mark will appear, though no one has seen it, many believe the mark can be seen by creatures only, or that it’s a scent mark. The mark is similar to that of an engagement ring and to ward off other Katuys and creatures._

_Once all three stages have been cleared the sub is ready to mate. During the courting and mating the Doms of the pack will hide the sub away, once the mating is over with they will let the sub roam free._

_It is believed that during these times the Katuy is at its most vulnerable, and so to keep its pack safe, they hide away from danger._

_Mating_

_While Katuy have sex for pleasure, they do have a mating season and Subs go through what is called a Fertile Heat._

_Mating season begins in fall and ends in early winter, during mating season the sub missive’s body becomes very fertile and  goes into what is called Fertile heat. During fertile heat the submissive send off waves that tells the dominates and sub-dominates that it’s ready to mate and reproduce._

_The dominates will go into a type of lust and be violent more protective and possessive than usual, it highly recommended that a person stays away from a submissive during mating season._

_Also during mating season the  Katuy will hid away with its mate as it is they’re most vulnerable time._

_Birthing_

_When the submissive get pregnant, the dominates are entitled to kill if they feel that their mate and offspring are being threaten which means they are above many wizard laws._

_If the submissive is male then a birth canal will form two months before the due date. A sub missive’s birth is unpredictable, no one knows how long a submissive truly carries its offspring, and the longest was seven months._

“Breakfast, all lazy bums up!” came Isis’s voice from downstairs, causing Harry to jump.

“We’ll read more later” Alexis said, taking note of Harry’s interest in the book, “and I’ll answer any questions you may have”

Harry pouted but nodded anyway before looking at the still sleeping Darren, the young man didn’t even twitch.

“Go I’ll get my darling up”

Harry scrambled out the bed, Alexis’s grin was pure devilish and Harry didn’t want to be in the middle of fireworks that he was sure to explode.

************

He walked down the sidewalk passing the same styled homes, until he got to number 4, he sneered, Muggles were so dull. He walked down the path and step up onto the door mate, he straighten his robes and knocked on the door.

Moments later the door swung open and a long neck woman appeared.

“Yes” she said, her eyes narrowed when she took in his robes, closing the door to nearly a crack “we don’t want your kind here!”

Lucius blinked “I beg your pardon Madame, I wish to speak to Harry Potter” he said.

“He doesn’t live here anymore!” Petunia nearly shrieked.

Lucius raised a brow “And may I ask why and where he is?”

“I don’t know and don’t care, the ungrateful little freak!”

“Now there no need for name calling Madame, nor for that attitude”

Lucius was trying very hard not to hurt this woman, who had just insulted his mate. His instincts were screaming at him to right the wrong the woman had unknowingly done.

“Pet, who’s at the door?”

The door widen again, and Lucius came face to face to the largest man he had ever seen, the man who Lucius assumed was the woman’s husband took one look at him and his face turned nearly purple with rage.

“How dare you! I already told your people we didn’t want that thing back and to leave us alone!”

The door slammed in his face and Lucius was left wondering what just happen.

He had come to Privet Dr. after doing some research on one Harry Potter about where he lived, and while he knew the boy lived with muggles he didn’t know where, he had wanted to see how the boy lived when not at Hogwarts, to know him so when the courting began he would have some knowledge of what the boy liked and disliked, because unlike Draco and Severus.

Lucius had no real grudge for the boy, and if anything he was the one who pushed the boy into fighting, and would admit it if he needed, and besides knowing the boy would make the courting much easier for him, and answer some questions he had.

But as he stood there a bit befuddled, he just had more questions, but one most importantly was

Where was Harry Potter?


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast Harry helped clean the table before Isis shooed him upstairs to get dress. Today the two of them were going to get Harry a whole new wardrobe. Tulio and Miguel were helping Troy with the shop today and Alex had to take care of some family matters; he had dragged Darren, kicking and cursing, with him.

“Harry, are you ready?” Isis called from the foot of the stairs after everyone had gone.

“Coming!” Harry called back as he hurried downstairs.

“Even with the shrinking charms their still to big on you,” Isis mused, taking in the plain white button up shirt and blue jeans that Harry was in. They looked good on Harry, no doubt, but the boy was still too skinny. A problem Isis was determined to fix.

“Well then let’s go. Troy and the boys took the car, so we’ll be Flooing to the shop.”

Harry groaned, remembering his last adventure with the Floo.

“Come now, it’s not that bad, and this coming from a Muggle,” Isis giggled as they headed to the fireplace.

Yes, Isis was a Muggle; her sons, however, had their father’s genes and went to a wizarding school in America, instead of Hogwarts like most wizards and witches would have in Britain.

“You first darling.” Isis offered, holding the small jar of powder for Harry.

Harry took hold of the powder and stepped into the fireplace.

“Isis’ ~~s~~ Palace!”

***********

“Back so soon?”

“Hello to you too, Narcissa”

Narcissa watched her husband take seat across from her, taking note of his thoughtful and slightly troubled gaze.

“Is something wrong?” her brow furrowing in concern.

“I’m not sure,” Lucius said, turning his head to look over the garden that they were sitting in; Narcissa always took her afternoon tea here.

“Is it Draco and Severus, has something happen, or perhaps it’s Potter? He has not accepted the courting?”  
“Potter, will not be with us until the first of the next month,” Lucius stated.

Narcissa knew her husband was a Katuy and mated to Severus and Draco, but had no hard feelings towards any of them, it just couldn’t be helped, and she supported them to the best of her abilities.

“Then what’s wrong?”

There was a long pause and Narcissa didn’t know if her husband would reply,

 “I need a favor of you.”

**********

“Now then, try this shirt.”

Isis’ ~~s~~ Palace was a clothing shop for all occasions. It was family owned and had been passed down through generations to the women in Isis’ ~~s~~ family. Harry’s Aunt Petunia had never shopped here, and always bad mouthed it because of some the clothes, in her opinion, were too indecent.

Harry took hold of the green shirt and went into the changing booth, when he emerged Isis squealed.

“It’s prefect and it matches your eyes!”

Kristine, Isis’ ~~s~~ assistant nodded her agreement, while holding onto several pairs of pants that Harry had yet to try on.

Harry turned to look at the full length mirror, and agreed that the button down silk shirt looked good on him, it did seem to match his eyes.

“Okay, now try these on.” 

Harry blinked at the article of clothing, “Leather?” he asked.

Both Kristine and Isis nodded with giggles; Harry just sighed and disappeared into the changing booth.

Isis went to sit on the lounge chair and waited. She was so excited! Finally, she was able to get her little Harry some decent close without having to worry about the Dursleys.

“Um, Isis?” came Harry’s voice from behind the booth, his voice shy and a bit embarrassed.

“Something wrong dear?”

“Um well these jeans…..” Harry’s voice trailed off, and Isis could just imagine the boy blushing and squirming.

“Come out and let me look,” she ordered with a smile that was almost, but not quite, a smirk.

Harry said nothing before the curtains drew back.

Kristine giggled and blushed slightly, while Isis just grinned. Harry had his head bowed and neither woman doubted that his face was red as a tomato.

The jeans Isis had given him were tight fitting; clinging to Harry’s thighs, hips and butt.

“Try on this vest!” Kristine said, giving the boy the clothes and pushing Harry back inside the booth before he could protest.

Isis smirked.

Harry was an attractive boy, of that there was no doubt but when she was done with him, _everyone_ was going to see it.

**************

After a quick stop at the house to drop off the several dozen bags of clothing, Isis and Harry stopped at several other stores, and then headed to a diner for lunch.

“You really don’t have to do this Isis,” Harry said, when the waitress finished taking their orders.

“Harry, it’s been eight years, how long is it going to take for you to figure out that we **_want_** to buy you things.”

“But—”

“No buts, and if I hear one more word about this, I’ll let the boys tickle you,” she cut off his protests again.

Harry gave a little smile, it was nice to be able to do this; to go out, and have fun without having to worry about reporters, jealous friends, relatives or mad-men chasing after him.

“Harry, about your Katuys...” Isis began.

Harry groaned.

“Now, now,” she patted his arm, “I just want to know about them.”

“What’s there to know, they hate me, end of story.”

The waitress came with their drinks and told them their food would be out in a minute.

“You can’t be serious?”

“I am, Snape is always belittling me and keeps give me detentions for no reason at all, Malfoy Junior ~~.,~~ keeps bullying me and my friends, and Malfoy Senior tried to kill me and Ginny!”

“Sounds like love to me,” Isis chuckled.

“Isis…” he half begged, half sighed in exasperation.

“On a serious note, how do you really feel about all of this?” Isis waved a hand around to encompass the entire situation.

“I just told you.”

“No, you told me what **_Harry Potter_** thinks, I want to know what **_Harry_** thinks. The Harry I used to tuck in and read bedtime stories to when he spent the night. The Harry who I would sing and rock back to sleep when he had nightmares. The Harry who would rush over after school to show his report card, or tell about his day when he could, ** _that’s_** the Harry I want to know about.”

 _“Just Harry”_  

How nice that sounded to be called just Harry, not “boy” or “Potter” or even “James and Lily’s son”, just Harry.

“I,” Harry started, “I don’t actually know how I’m supposed to feel about it. I mean I’m a little confused and scared, all four of us don’t have a good history together, so how am I their mate? Not only that but what would happen when we’re alone, Alex says they can’t hurt me, but I just,” he sighed heavily, “I can’t believe that.”

Isis said nothing as she listened to Harry, knowing that he just needed to let it all out, a chance he never got with the Dursleys or in the wizarding world.

“And I just know once this leaks out to the Press, it’s going to be second and fourth year all over again.”

Their food soon arrived and Harry stared down at his burger and fries forlornly, the bitter and twisting feeling in his stomach took away his appetite.

“Sometimes,” he whispered more to himself then the woman across from him, “I wish I never left my cupboard.”

Isis munched on her fries pausing only to pour ketchup.

“Isis?”

“Mm?”

“Does that make me a coward?”

“To want to hide from the world? Harry, my darling, everyone feels that way every now and then, it’s what makes us human. And you are no different.” She stated confidently, giving Harry’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“But I am! Anything and everything weird that happens always happens to me!” 

The older woman, sitting behind them with her husband mumbled, “Teenage angst.” Isis raised a brow at her, but let it go.

“Like first year, instead of being like all the other first years and getting use to Hogwarts, I’m chasing after some damn stone! And second year, I find out I can talk to snakes and everyone thinks I’m some heir to an evil founder, and I end up fighting a two story snake! My third year, I’m freaking out because I think my nut-job of a Godfather wants to kill me and let’s not forget the Werewolf that tried to eat me!”

Isis kindly asked the passing waitress for a refill of coke, the waitress nodded and left but not before giving Harry an odd look.

“And this year I had to enter a tournament, had the whole school turn  against me including  my best friend; get chased by a dragon, swam in freezing cold water, have Rita Skeeter misquoting everything I say and do and the rise of the man who wants to kill me!” he continued on, unmindful of his surroundings.

“Thank you,” Isis offered when her refill came.

Harry finished his rant with a huff.

“You’re food getting cold,” Isis commented.

Harry glared down at his food as though it was the reason for his rant before he picked up the burger and took a huge bite out of it, then another and another until nothing was left on his plate but fry bits.

“Feel better?”

Harry’s face flushed with embarrassment when he realized that he had just taken out his frustration on Isis, who didn’t deserve it, and not only that but they were in public too!

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled with a blush, as he pushed the fry bits around his plate.

Isis blinked and tilted her head, her eyes curious, “About what?” she asked.

“I didn’t mean to yell at you like that and in front of all these people.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?”

Harry nodded, head bowed and body tensed as though waiting to be punished, “I got carried away,” he said, “and I doubt you wanted to hear about my problems anyway.”

“Oh Harry,” Isis sighed, before going over and sliding next to the boy and wrapping gentle arms around him.

 “Harry, we’ve always told you that with us, if you have something to say, say it. If you’re angry, get angry; if you’re happy, be happy; and if you need to cry, then cry. No one in this family is going to punish you, belittle you ~~,~~ or turn their backs on you afterwards for expressing how you feel”

“But I—”

Isis gently shushed him and continued on, “We love you Harry, we love everything about you, and will continue to love you no matter what you do or who you become,” she finished with a gentle kiss to the top if his head.

Harry snuggled into Isis’ ~~s~~ arms, and if the woman felt his tears neither said anything about it.

***********

Once everything had calmed, Isis finished her lunch and paid their bill. They stopped to pick up a few things at the grocery store before finally heading home. The pair spent the rest of the afternoon putting way Harry’s new clothes before tossing the old ones onto the fire burning merrily in the fireplace, watching the show with cups of Butterbeer.

Troy and the boys returned home just in time for dinner, which was leftovers from last night, Alex was nowhere to be seen so Harry guessed he’d decided to head to his own house for a change.

“Did you enjoy your day out Harry?” Troy asked when they sat down to eat. Harry nodded and after some encouraging from Tulio told all about his day, minus the little discussion at the diner, and was happy when Isis didn’t bring it up either.

After dinner, and a promise to show off his new clothes later, they all went to the living room, where they set up a bed made of comforters and pillows and played four rounds of poker; with Harry winning two out of the four games and Troy winning the other two.

“To bad we weren’t playing strip poker,” Miguel sighed as he packed up the cards.

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Because then I would have been able to see you naked.”

Harry blushed and glared at him.

Darren, who was helping Tulio pick out movies for their movie marathon, looked over his shoulder “Stop teasing Harry, Miguel, and help mom and dad with the snacks.”

Miguel pouted but got up and went into the kitchen.

“Harry, come over and help pick some movies.”

“That’s okay, I’m good with whatever you guys pick.”

“You said that the last time, and we ended up watching romantic movies thanks to mom; and if I have to sit though another three hours watching _‘Titanic’_ again, I’m going to kill myself and take you with me,” Tulio stated emphatically, Harry giggled but went over to help.

After nearly five minutes of deciding, they finally settled on what they wanted to watch just as Troy, Isis and Miguel came out with the drinks and snacks.

“Are we ready?” Troy asked.

“Yep!” several voices replied together.

Harry sat in between Darren and Miguel as Tulio put in the movie.

“Let the movie marathon begin!” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Draco, where is Lucius?”

Draco looked up from his summer homework to find his mate, Severus, standing in the doorway.

“He went out,” he replied, going back to his work.

“Again?” Severus asked, sounding mildly irritated.

Draco nodded and Severus growled before leaving. Draco frowned in frustration; ever since they had moved out to the Prince cottage, where they would be staying until school started, Lucius had been staying out late more often, leaving them alone.

During the courting, it was traditional to stay on a property that belonged to the Alpha, and since that was Severus, they were at his cottage. They should have been getting it ready for their mate; decorating it to please their mate, but neither Draco nor Severus saw the point.

It was only Potter after all.

Lucius seemed to be the only one interested into decorating, which was a surprise to both Draco and Severus, though they wondered if it was instincts. Draco also guessed that’s why his other mate was out so much lately, to look for things for Potter.

Apparently it was getting on Severus’ nerves a little, the man had always been paranoid, and always wanted to know where his pack mates were. He hated it when he didn’t.

Draco went back to his homework, or at least tried to, his mind had decided to wonder and it kept landing on one person:

Potter.

He had first caught the scent on the train, and had spent the entire ride looking for it, but couldn’t find it with all the other scents covering it. He had smelt it again during the opening feast but once again the other scents covered it up. He had gone to see Severus later and wasn’t surprise to find that his Alpha had caught the scent too.

It was during their very first potions class that he had finally figured out who carried the scent and he wasn’t happy.

Like always he was partnered with Potter, and as soon as the other boy sat next to him, he practically melted in his seat, until he realized who it was; the look on Severus’ face also told him Severus too had figured it out.

He felt a little bad for Potter after class; Severus had not been happy about it at all, and had taken every chance he got to bully the boy.

The rest of the day he spent dreading his life.

Potter! Potter was their mate, not only that but he was their Sub!

It seemed like Fate was enjoying torturing him.

They didn’t get along, and Draco did not want to get along with the high and mighty Potter, who had rejected his hand in friendship.

************

Harry loved cooking. It was the one thing at the Dursleys that he had enjoyed doing. To be able to create something of his own will; Aunt Petunia always let Harry decide what cook for their meals, unless it was a special event or she wanted to do it herself, which wasn’t very often.

Harry had decided he was going to cook breakfast and dinner today. Lunch was whatever you could find, since by that time everyone was busy doing something and didn't have the time to sit. It was his way of saying “thank you” for all the things they did for him, until he could pay them back properly.

He collected all the ingredients and gathered all the pans and got started.

He was making waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausages.

“I smell waffles,” came Troy’s sleepy voice about twenty minutes later, as he sauntered into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers, he stopped short at seeing Harry in his wife’s pink apron.

There was only one word for it: adorable!

“Morning Troy,” Harry chirped, “breakfast is almost done.”

Troy nodded and sat down in his usual sit where a glass of apple juice was waiting, “Thank you Harry, for making breakfast,” he said, picking up the glass and taking a long drink.

“You’re welcome, I just hope everyone likes it.”

Troy gave a small smile and shook his head. Harry’s cooking was beyond words, especially when he made things from scratch; it was like magic, unfortunately the creator was so unsure of himself.

Harry finished cooking just as the rest of the family came down.

“Harry it looks wonderful!” Isis stated enthusiastically, “and you look so cute in that apron, like a little girl!”

Harry pouted, turning red in embarrassment, while the boys snickered.

“Oh, shut up,” he snapped at them before turning and taking off the apron with a huff and sitting down with everyone.

“Hey Harry, Alex called yesterday. He was asking if you would be able to come over later on today.”

“Tulio, why didn’t you mention this last night?” Isis scowled

“Darren threaten to cut off my balls if I did,” he replied with a shrug.

“Honestly Darren, Alexis is your mate, you shouldn’t be so mean to him.”

“We told you mom, that’s foreplay for those two,” Tulio said, ducking when a napkin was thrown at him.

“Sure I can come over,” Harry said, “what for?”

“He didn’t say, just asked if you could come over, and to bring Darren, unconscious if we have to,” Tulio said, with a mischievous grin.

***************

“Welcome, the young master is in his room.”

“It’s good to see you again Mark,” Harry offered with a slight bow.

“It’s good to see you too, Master Harry.”

Mark was Alexis' family servant.

“Where is the Master Darren?”

“We lost him on our way here,” Tulio said with a shrug. Mark chuckled before leading them to Alexis room.

“Young Master, your guests have arrived,” Mark said, knocking on the door, which was promptly opened.

“Thank you Mark,” Alexis said, ushering Tulio, Harry and Miguel in the plush room.

“We’ll there be anything else?” Mark asked.

“No, thank you, Mark.”

“Very well then,” Mark bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

“You got a new bed,” Harry commented, sitting on it.

Alex nodded, sitting next to him, “Darren set my old one on fire when I tried to seduce him.”

Harry frowned at this information, “Why is Darren being so difficult? I don’t remember him being like this when you guys first started out.”

“Vampire courting is a lot different than most,” Alex explained, “when a Vampire finds it’s mate, the mate goes through three stages, those stages differ depending on if it’s a Dominate or a Submissive. Darren is a Submissive, so his three stages are Timidness, Aggression, and Affection.

“You’re weren’t here when Darren went through his Timid stage. He was acting Timid towards me to show that he knew I was the Dominate of the relationship, the next stage, which you are seeing now, is Aggression. Basically, he wants to know if I can dominate him, the last stage is Affection; Darren will start showing me affection, following me around for example, and that tells me he has accept my courting and will become my mate.”

“Wow, so that explains it,” Harry replied, slightly dazed.

“In a nutshell” Alex offered with a shrug.

“I wonder which one I am?” Harry mused.

“Sub,” Alex, Tulio and Miguel stated together

“No way!” Harry protested.

“Trust me Harry, the nose knows,” Alex said tapping his nose, “you’re a Sub.”

“B-But why?” Harry whined.

“No one knows, but I think it may have something to do with your upbringing,” Alex replied, causing Harry to sigh, even without them here the Dursley's still managed to cause him trouble.

“There nothing wrong with being a Sub Harry,” Miguel stated.

“Miguel's right, in fact, it takes a great deal of strength to be a Sub,” Tulio added.

“And you’ll learn that the Sub's are the real boss in the relationship.” 

************

“So you’ve finally returned.”

Lucius raised a brow at the annoyed growl coming from his Alpha.

“Have I done something wrong?” Lucius asked closing the bedroom door, and placing his outer robe on a chair, before looking at his mate sitting in the cushion chair by the fire.

“It’s nearly midnight; you should have been home hours ago!” Severus snarled, baring his fangs. Lucius was not impressed and strolled over to his Alpha; he sat on the other male's lap and nuzzled his neck. Severus’ nose flared, taking in the others scent, trying to find out where Lucius been.

“I had business to attend to,” Lucius purred.

“What kind of business was it that you were gone all day?”

“Just doing a little looking around.”

“Lucius, I’m not in the mood for games.”

Lucius smirked, trailing a finger down the others chest, shifting so he was facing the other and his fangs coming up to nip at an ear.

“Then what kind of mood are you in?” the blonde whispered, smirking when he felt a growing erection and gentle hands on his hips, all accompanied by a deep husky growl.

Hours later, Lucius was curled against Severus, with Draco on the Alpha’s other side, asleep. He was surprised that they hadn’t woken the boy up with the noise they were making. He listened to his mate’s breathing, letting his mind wonder, only to focus on one Harry Potter.

The file he had stored in his pocket had given him some startling and disturbing insight about the boy; he was relieved that the family that now had him had intervened early on or it could have been worse. He wondered if his other two mates would even believe it if they saw it.

_“Knowing how stubborn they are, probably not.”_

Lucius sighed softly, the next two months were not going to be pretty, and he was sure most of the chaos was going to Severus’ fault and not because of instincts.

“The best I can do is make sure it doesn’t get out of hand.”

With that, Lucius drifted off to sleep, dreaming of jewel green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days Harry spent his time with Darren and Elizabeth, Alexis’ mother, learning not only, how to be a proper Submissive, but also how to take care of his Dominate. At first Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to serve Snape and the Malfoy’s, but Darren explained ~~,~~ that in the olden days it was the Alpha and the Dominates who would protect the Submissive from danger and care for them so in exchange the Submissive would care for its Alpha; they would cook for them and help them groom among other things.  Though times have changed, this tradition was one of the things that Vampire and Katuy society felt strongly about, especially during meeting and parties.

“You always serve you Alpha first,” Elizabeth explained. They were at Alexis’ home, and currently Harry was learning how to serve meals, and while alone in the house together it wouldn’t matter who Harry served or if he served at all but with guests it was a different matter, “Then you serve your Dom, then your Sub-Dom and finally yourself.”

“But why?”

“Have you ever seen a pack of wolves or dogs eat together?” Darren asked.

Harry nodded, remembering watching a documentary at the Dursley’s before he was locked into his cupboard.

“Well in a pack, the Alpha always eats first, and then the second in command, the next Dominate, finally the Omega eats last.”

“I’m considered an Omega?”

An Omega was the lowest rank in a pack, consistently bullied and the last to get everything, Harry definitely did not like the sound of that.

“No, it’s just an example,” Darren replied.

“And you’re above an Omega, Harry love, even above the Alpha as you’ll soon learn,” Elizabeth offered, Harry blinked up at her curiously and was going ask how when Darren interrupted.“You’re next lesson is how to call on the Song and the Tears.”

After finishing his lesson, Harry and Darren stopped at the grocery store before heading home. The two then spent the next hour going over Harry’s summer homework, afterwards Harry headed into the kitchen to make tonight’s dinner, it was his way of saying thank you to the Royals for all they’ve done for him.

“Uh Harry? Help?”

Harry sighed though he grinned before going over to help Darren at the stove; he took a look and tsked.

“You added too much water,” he said, “here, I’ll fix it, you can go cut the rest of the vegetables,” Harry then took the bag of flour and proceeded to fix the gravy. Who knew making homemade gravy would be so hard to do for some people.

Darren watched the boy fix his mistake with ease, not at all bothered with the way the boy took command.

In the kitchen, Harry was a god.

The Royals and Alexis learned early on that not only did Harry have a great talent for cooking, but that he enjoyed it immensely. They encouraged the boy’s passion and were willing taste-testers to new recipes and were not surprised to learn that Petunia had let Harry cook all the meals.

Plus the boys loved the fact that Harry had to wear their mother’s apron, it gave them a reason to cuddle and coo over the boy.

Of course they always cuddled and cooed over Harry, apron or no.

“Darren, the vegetables?”

“Oh right, on it.”

***************

“Oh Harry, this is wonderful!” Isis gushed.

Harry blushed and smiled shyly at the complement.

“I helped,” Darren said with a pout, as his family sat down, all except Harry.

“You mean you got in the way,” Miguel commented, “we all know that you and kitchen shouldn’t even be thought of together.”

Darren reached over Alexis and smacked his brother upside the head.

“OW! Mom!”

“You deserved it Honey,” Isis commented, not looking up from her dinner.

Harry giggled before he started pouring the iced tea he’d made into the glasses on the table, the Royal family and Alexis glanced at each other but said nothing ~~,~~ and hoped that the boy would then sit down. He didn’t; instead he took Troy’s plate and started to place food on it.

“Harry,” Troy said, “You’re doing it again.”

Harry blinked, he was confused for a moment before realization hit him and he blushed in shame, for a moment he had forgotten where he was, and his mind had gone back to Dursley-mode.

“It’s alright dear,” Isis said gently, “come sit and eat, the food’s getting cold.”

Harry sat between Miguel and Tulio, his once happy mood now gone.

“Oh Harry don’t be like that,” Isis said, passing the mash potatoes, “it’s not your fault.”

“But—”

“Harry, it’s okay, you had a little relapse,” Troy said, “there nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But doesn’t it bother you?” Harry asked, “That I keep having them?”

“No, -this roast is so tender- everyone has issues, it’s how you deal with them that sets you apart from everyone else,” Isis said.

“This conversation is good and all, but can we hurry up and eat, I could smelled cake when I came home and I want it, badly,” Tulio stated.

Harry laughed.

************

A loud scream pierced through the quiet night, Troy shot up from his bed, wand in hand and aimed at the door.

“What’s going on?” Isis yawned as the door was flung open.

“Mom, Dad it’s Harry!” Tulio blurted.

Both parents jumped out of bed and ran down the hall towards Darren and Harry’s room.

Inside Darren was trying to wake a screaming and thrashing Harry, Alexis was nowhere to be seen, and Miguel explained that he went to find a claiming potion.

“Cedric, no!”

“Harry! Harry wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” Darren said, grabbing hold of the thrashing arms, grunting when he was kicked in the stomach by a leg.

Isis rushed over, helping her son by grabbing hold of the flailing legs, and all the Royal family tired to wake the boy. They couldn’t use magic, because it was dangerous to do so with a wizard deep in a dream or nightmare because their magic could be unpredictable.

“Harry!”

“No!”

Darren roughly shook the boy, and when Harry didn’t wake he did it a second time, and a third.  Harry’s eyes shot wide open, but they were distanced and dazed, and his whole body was trembling but limp.

The Royal’s all gave a sigh of relief, but their worry wasn’t goneyet.

“Harry?”  Said Isis softly, letting go of the boy, as did Darren, the young man even moved from the bed and watched alongside his brothers and father.

Harry looked at her, and suddenly his eyes started to shine with unshed tear.

“C-Cedric, I k-k-killed him. I killed Cedric!”

The tears finally fell and he curled into himself.

“Harry,” Isis gathered him in her arms and rocked him, Harry clung to her, burying his face and crying into her chest, only the muffled words “My fault” could be heard in the silent room.

*************

When morning came, Harry woke up cuddled in between Troy and Isis, he notice that he was in their room and wondered how he got there when he remembered last night.

His shoulders slumped; they knew.

Harry had thought that the nightmares had stopped when he hadn’t had one in several days, apparently that wasn’t the case.

Isis mumbled something and pulled Harry closer to her as though she sensed his mood and held him like a mother would a child, in his desire not to wake them Harry just laid there. Behind him Troy shifted and he heard a yawn, then a pause. Harry quickly closed his eyes in hopes that Troy would think he was asleep.

“I raised three hell-raising sons, so I know a thing or two, especially when it comes to fake sleeping,” Troy chuckled.

Harry reluctantly cracked an eye open and looked at Troy who grinned back, clearly amused.

“Good morning,” the older male offered.

“Morning,” Harry mumbled.

A loud crash followed by cursing from the kitchen startled the both of them.

“Sounds like the boys are up to no good...and making a mess of things, as usual.”

Harry gave a little laugh, his previous mood and worries gone.

“Shall we dare to go down and try and save the kitchen or shall we merely stay up here where it’s safe?” Troy asked playfully.

“I vote for safe,” Harry replied and proceeded to cuddle with the sleeping Isis.

“What kind of Gryffindor are you?”

“The kind that wants to live.”

Troy chuckled, and then attacked; Harry shrieked with laughter as he was tickled.

How did everyone know how ticklish he was!?

“Hey! No tickle wars in the bed,” Isis grumbled when they woke her up when they had begun to roll around, “that’s for the den, not here.”

Harry stopped almost instantly in tickling the man, “Sorry Isis,” he said, head bowed in guilt, missing the mischievous glint in the adult’s eyes.

“Good, remember: Den is tickling.”

“Yes.”

“Bed is for wrestling!”

Harry yelped when he was tackled.

“Hey, no fair!”

“Mwahahahaha!”

“You’ve been working on your evil laugh again haven’t you, Honey”

“Yep! Hey!”

Harry wiggled from underneath Isis and crawled onto her back and sat there.

“Hah! And now for my secret weapon!”  He stuck his finger in his mouth and Isis gasped in mock horror.

“No! Anything but that! Have mercy!”

The now wet finger wriggled close to her ear.

“Nooo! Troy my love, my darling, my dark knight, save me!”

Troy chuckled, “But love you look so comfortable there.”

Isis pouted at him, “Save me or no Cops and Robbers for you tonight.”

“Eww I didn’t need to hear that!”

Troy laughed and grabbed Harry, putting him in a headlock.

“That’s my sexy knight, now hold real tight, its revenge time Harry. Mwuhahahaha!”

The door opened.

“…..should we come back later?” Alexis asked.

“A better question is: are you guys about to do something illegal to Harry?” Darren said, Miguel and Tulio nodded

“Alexis, Darren help! Isis is about to give me the evil Wet Willy!” Harry cried.

“Oh is that all!?” Tulio replied, leaning against the door frame.

“You guuuuuys!” Harry pouted and gave his best puppy-dog eyes.

“Man, how can we say no to that?” Miguel said.

“Point,” Alexis said, nodding in agreement.

“Hang on, Harry! Here come you’re rescuers!”

The four jumped in the bed.

 Shrieks of laughter could be heard through the house and, as Harry rolled around, trying to avoid being tickled, his fear faded to the background and he forgot about his nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.

“Harry you have mail! There’s another one from Hermione and one from Ron; there’s also one from you’re godfather.”

Harry was surprised at the mention of the red-head; the boy hadn’t spoken to him at all during the last few school days, nor had he said anything on the train, though that part was his doing as well for avoiding him.

Troy handed Harry the letters before going to the front door where Isis was waiting.

“Where are you two going?” Harry asked.

“Out for a little bit we have some business to take care of,” Isis replied.

“Okay, see you later,” Harry waved absently.

“Oh yes, and don’t forget, Alexis is supposed to pick you up in about an hour.”

“I know.”

The two left, and Harry headed to the kitchen to get something to snack on while he read his letters. After finding some chips he settled at the table and opened Hermione’s letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I’m glad to know that you’re away from those awful people; it sounds like the ones you’re with are very nice and that they care for you very much._

_Also thanks for the book, I really enjoyed it, I hope you’re friend doesn’t mind or get mad but I made a copy of it. I’ll send the original back later on._

_I’m here with Sirius, the Weasleys and a few others and have been here for some time now, I can’t tell you where, they won’t let me, even though I **told** them how upset you be about it later._

_Adults._

_Ron is still being Ron and we’ve haven’t talked at all._

_Everyone else is fine, though Sirius nearly had a heart attack when the Headmaster told him who you were mated to, Mrs. Weasly didn’t look to happy about it and neither did Ginny. Sirius spent a good hour yelling at Dumbledore, until Professor Lupin dragged him away._

_We’ll that’s everything for now, I hope you’re well and eating. I can’t wait to see you and I hope you put some weight on or I won’t be happy. Tell your friends I said hi!_

_All my love, Hermione._

Harry smiled at the end, but frown when he reread it, Hermione was somewhere that she couldn’t tell him, where was that? And Sirius knew about Snape and the Malfoys.

Merlin help him.

Harry glanced nervously at Sirius letter and decided to leave it for last, he then picked up Ron’s letter and nervously read it.

_Harry_

_Sorry about my behavior, it was pig-headed o f me and immature._

_Hope we can still be friends._

_Ron_

“Why do I get the feeling he doesn’t mean of a word of what he wrote?”

Harry jumped at the voice and found Alexis, who was reading over his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Alexis apologized, and backed up.

“It’s okay, and you’re right. I think Mrs. Weasly found out how he acted, and made him write a letter to apologize.”

“That boy is very odd,” Alexis stated causing Harry looked at him, not exactly understanding.

“I thought you were suppose to be here in a hour.”

“Something came up, and we have to go to an early showing at the movies.”

“Oh, what happen?”

“I have this really important party to go to, you know family stuff.”

Harry nodded, Alexis’s parents hosted a lot of business parties in the Vampire society and, as the only son, he had to attend.

“Okay, I’ll go get ready,” Harry stood.

“What about your other letter?” Alexis asked.

“It can wait, besides I think I have an idea of what Snuffles wrote.”

Alexis watched the boy got upstairs to his room to get changed, before his cell phone rang.

“Yes?” he answered

“So?” asked the person on the other line.

“He’s getting ready now. After the movie and lunch, I’ll take him to the store you told me about, that should been enough time for you and the others,” Alexis said.

“Good,” a loud shout could be heard in the background, causing Alexis to raise a brow.

“Is everything alright over there?”

“Everything is fine. Just make sure Harry doesn’t come home before seven.”

“Right.”

The line went dead just as Harry came down dressed and ready to go.

Alexis looked him over, and gave a smirk.

“If I wasn’t already taken, and was sure Darren wouldn’t kill me, I’d take you right here on the floor.”

Harry blushed but glared him.

*************

Around 7:15, Alexis and Harry returned to the house. The lights were all off so Harry assumed that the others were still out. When they got inside, his eyes were covered.

“Alexis?” he asked, clearly nervous.

“It’s okay, I just what to show you something.”

Alexis carefully lead Harry to the den, with a grin he removed his hands and the lights flickered on.

“SURPRISE!”

Harry jumped and he stared wide-eyed, “W-what?”

The decorated with balloons of different colors, over the fireplace was a magically sparkling banner were the words, “Welcome to the family Harry!”

There was a small table to the left with neatly wrapped presents and another table to the right was covered in food. In the middle surrounded by the Royals, Elizabeth, and Macbeth- Alexis father- was another table on it was a long thick bundle of paper.

“Whats going on?” Harry asked, Alexis took hold of Harry’s hand and led him to the middle table wherever everyone was, his eyes landed on the thick bundle of paper, one word sticking out to him.

Adoption.

His heart quickened, and he turned cautiously hopeful eyes to Isis and Troy.

“Isis, Troy?”

“Harry,” Isis said, almost breathlessly, “you know we’ve always considered you one of our own children, and we – Troy, the boys and I - have talked about this. Harry, we want to adopt you and with this magical adoption paper, you’ll officially be a part of the family.”

Harry’s throat tightened, but he refused to cry as his heart swelled with happiness.

“You want me?” Harry asked so meekly and unsurely that it nearly broke their hearts when he turned eyes that had held a mix of hope and fear on them.

Troy moved to kneel before the boy and placed his hands gently on Harry’s shoulders, “Harry child, of course we want you. You think we would do all this if we didn’t? We’ve always of thought you as family, the baby actually. I - we regret nothing that we’ve done for you…expect one,”

Harry shoulders slumped

“We regret not doing this sooner.”

Harry’s face lit up and he hugged the man tightly, Troy returning the hug just as tight.

“Now come and sign this puppy, and then we can start the party!”

“Was this what you’re doing all day?” Harry asked as he sat.

Elizabeth nodded, “The boys helped with decorations, Isis and I handled the food, though this was all after we dealt with your relatives.”

Harry flinched, he know that meeting couldn’t have gone well.

“Oddly enough they didn’t seem too happy about it,” Macbeth said, “strange for people who claim to want nothing to do with you.”

Harry thought it was strange too, but didn’t dwell on it, instead with shaky excitement he signed the paper, causing Isis to squeal.

“Now you can call me Mama!”

*************

Harry was finally reading Sirius’ letter on the backyard porch, he had been right, it was less then desirable, and he was pretty sure some of the words were illegal in several countries.

“Ah, here you are.”

Harry looked up from his letter to find Troy watching him, the older man was holding a phial of fuchsia colored liquid, Isis had wanted to help Harry gain some proper weight, so she had ordered some nutrient potions.

“Here,” Troy handed the phial to Harry, “It’s a simple nutrient potion for you.”

Harry took the potion, giving it a sniff before he downed it in one gulp and making a face at the taste.

Troy chuckled as he sat next to Harry, leaning over and reading the letter, raising a brow in concern.

“Are some of those words even legal?”

Harry snickered.

“He sure doesn’t sound happy with you being mated to those three.”

Harry sighed, his happy mood deflating instantly, causing Troy to chuckle at the sulking boy. The two then sat in silence, as Troy tried to think of a way to make the child feel better. He grinned when a certain memory came to mind.

“Did I ever tell you the story of how your mother and I meet?”

Harry blinked and shook his head.

“Well, believe it or not, it was an arranged marriage.

Harry was surprised, “Arranged?”    

Troy nodded, “Not every Pure-blooded family hates muggles, and certainly, don’t mind if one married into the family.”

The Weaselys were a good example of that.  

“Anyway, when I was younger and better looking,”

Harry snorted, just as Isis came out.

“What are you two talking about?”  
“How you and I met.”

“Oh dear.”

“What?”

Isis chuckled, “Well, your father wasn’t to fond of muggles at that time.”

Harry looked shocked at the man, “Really?!”

Troy nodded, “Yeah, not only that but I was a bit of a party animal too. I got into a lot of fights with my parents, they threaten to disown me a couple of times; so one day when I was at school, a letter came asking that I come home for the Easter holiday, I didn’t think anything of it, figuring they just wanted to yell at me again.”

Isis continued on, “Troy wasn’t happy to find out he was to be married, nor that his wife-to-be was a muggle, I think everyone in a five block radius could hear him. As for me, well I was curious to see who I was to spend the rest of my life with.”

“And?”

“I thought he was cute when I finally saw him.”

“And I thought she was very pretty.”

“So it was love at first sight?”

Isis snorted, while Troy gave a sheepish grin.

“If you count calling me, Good-for-Nothing-but-Sex-and-Breeding, and that was only the polite version…” Isis said.

Harry’s jaw drop and he turned shocked eyes to his father, “You said what?!”

“I told you I didn’t like muggles,” Troy offered with a shrug.

Harry looked nervously at Isis, “W-what did you do?”

“I punched him, broke his nose and split his lip.”

Harry winced, knowing his mother’s infamous temper and even more infamous left-hook,  and figured his father got off lucky….his Uncle too now that he thought about it. Suddenly a loud crash came from inside the house.

“MOM!”

Isis sighed and stood, “Better go see what broke,” she said with a small smile.

Troy and Harry watched her go, before going back to their conversation.

“What happen?”  Harry asked.

“We wanted to call the whole thing off, but unfortunately our parents were stubborn, luckily we only saw each other on holidays and other breaks, which always involved us yelling at each other and me with a broken bone or two, in the end we still got married, even though we hated each other. On our honeymoon I slept on the couch that was in our room, and even after we moved in with each other we ignored the other, the whole thing lasted for about a year.”

“You know, if this is suppose to help me feel better, it’s not helping” Harry said.

“I’m getting there, anyway a year past and things were not getting better, then that following year Isis got some terrible news, her grandmother had died. I only met her once at the wedding but she was a joyous woman, when Isis heard the news she just...broke. That was the first time I’d ever seen Isis cry, I was so used to seeing this strong, stubborn woman that when I saw those tears, that trembling body I thought to myself, ‘I don’t ever want to see her like that again,’ and **_that’s_** when I started to fell in love with Isis,” Troy paused, his eyes glazed as he remembered that day, Harry waited patiently, not having the heart to interrupt him.

“After that everything changed, we still had our moments but we resolved them, I even proposed and we got remarried, we went on our honeymoon where our first born was conceived and, well, you know the rest, mostly.”

Harry was silent; everything he learned running through his mind, Troy spoke again.

“What I’m trying to tell you is that things won’t always turn out they way you want them to; sometimes you have to go through hard trials and rough patches but, in the end, things always turn out right. You just have to give this thing a chance Harry.”

*****************

  “Why are you here?”

“Now, now, I know I’m not supposed to be here and I’m probably risking my life, but I believe this is very important, as it concerns Harry.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed at the mention of Potter, _“What has that brat done now?”_ he thought with a sneer.

“I was going through the students files, just to make sure everything was in order when I came across young Harry’s and found this.”

Albus reached into his robes and pulled out a parchment, and handed it to Severus, smiling when Draco came into the study, the young Malfoy raised a brow at the man but gave a nodded greeting just as Severus finish reading the parchment.

_Student: Harry Potter-Royal_

_Living Address:  33023 River St.  Upstairs second bedroom_

“Albus?”

“It seems that Harry has been adopted, by the Royal family, I believe they are an old pure-blooded family much like the Malfoys and Weaselys. How Harry knows them is beyond me.”

Draco took hold of the parchment, and read it himself in slight disbelief. The Royal family was as rich as his own, and while well known, they were also known to stay away from conflicts that did not deal with family matters and so they were rarely seen; it was also rumored that the Royal family were of descendants of Merlin, though it has never been proven.

 _“How, the bloody hell, did Potter end up **adopted** by them!?” _ The young Katuy thought.

“This matter does worry me, giving recent events,” Albus continued, Severus gave an inward sigh, knowing exactly what the wizard meant.

Voldemort.

“This all could be a plan of Tom’s.”

Lucius entered the room; he had heard everything and thought it was about time to interrupt. Earlier he had been debating with himself on whether or not he should show his two mates the file he had, because even though his intentions were slightly good but mostly curious, it was still a violation of privacy, regardless of how you look at it. And the last thing he wanted was to have Harry upset with him any more then he already was.

But now that it had been found out that Harry was no longer with his Aunt and Uncle, it looked like he may have to reveal what he knew….at least some of it.

“If I may interrupt, I might have the answer to your question.”


	9. Chapter 9

_If the courting Sub is from another Pack and/or Clan, the pursing Alpha and, if it had found,  any other mates must approach the Sub’s Pack and/or Clan and formally ask for the Sub’s hand in courting and mating. The Sub’s Pack and/or Clan can reject, if they feel that the Alpha and/or other mates are unworthy of the Sub, and can forbid the Sub from seeing its intended mates._

_If such a thing happens, the Alpha and other mates will continue to try and court, sending gifts of affections in hopes to win over both the Sub and the Sub’s Pack/Clan._

_The Sub can ignore the families rejection of the pursing Alpha and other mates and accept the courting regardless, but since most of the time the Sub’s Pack/Clan only rejects the pursing Alpha and other mates is when they have done the Sub a great wrong before hand, it’s highly rare._

Harry woke up dreading the day, because today was the day Snape and the Malfoys were coming to pick him up ~~,~~ and take him to some unknown location for two months. He reluctantly got out of bed and headed downstairs; he wasn’t hungry but he knew if he didn’t eat something and Isis found out she wouldn’t be happy, so once in the kitchen he fixed himself some toast and drowned it with some apple juice.

Afterwards he headed to the den and was surprised to see Tulio sleeping on the floor with several books opened and scattered around him. Harry kneeled, looking at some of the books and smiled.

Tulio was a Historian and traveled a lot, going to different countries, doing research and trying to discover answers to the world’s mysteries; it looked like Greece this time.

“Monkey stole me donut,” Tulio mumbled in his sleep, causing Harry to giggle softly before leaving the older male alone and made his way to the back porch; he blinked in surprise to see Troy sitting on one of the steps.

“Morning Tr—I mean Dad.”

“Good morning Harry, you’re up early,” Troy commented.

“I couldn’t sleep well last night and I think I may have even kicked Darren a few times.”

“I’m sure he didn’t mind,” Troy chuckled.

Harry sat down next to him with a sigh.

“Dreading the day, huh?”

Harry nodded before leaning his head against the man’s shoulder, “I don’t want to go with them. I wanna stay here!” Harry whined, wincing when he realized what he just did; he almost sounded Dudley!

Troy chuckled in amusement, “I don’t want to go to work later on today, but we gotta do what we gotta do.”

Harry pouted, “Does that mean I have to like it?”

“No.”

Harry giggled as Troy ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry, everything is going to work out.”

“Like you and Mama Isis?”

“Yes, just less violent and remember you always have an open door waiting for you.”

*****************

_As mentioned before, Katuys_ _prefer to hunt, perform festivals or rituals on a new moon because they are strongest then. It is also the time when they will start the courting of their mates._

_With the Sub, they will approach the Clan/Pack and ask for the right to court and mate with the Sub on the new moon._

The sky was dark with only the stars glittering down upon the Royal household inside, Harry sat in his room allowing his mother to fuss over his clothes and hair.

“This will do very nicely.”

Isis tossed the clothes to Harry, who simply raised a brow, the outfit was one of those questionable one, borderline feminine and one that he had tried, and failed, to convince Isis to leave behind when they had gone shopping for his new wardrobe, not that he mind wearing them, it’s just that sometimes his mother could go a little overboard.

“Well, get dress, they’ll be here in twenty minutes, and you still haven’t finish packing,” Isis stated, already heading to the door.

“But this?” Harry blurted, voice clear with disbelief and hesitation; wearing this kind of thing in front of his family was one thing, but in front of Snape and the Malfoys was another thing all together.

Isis nodded, winked and left the room, giving the boy some privacy.

************

A knock on the door interrupted Alexis in his sucking of Darren’s neck, his future mate whimpered at the lost; Alexis nuzzled him in apology before answering the door, he smirked when he saw who it was, his smirk growing when he heard the unhappy and slightly threatening growls. 

*************

When the door opened the door they were expecting Potter, not a Vampire.

An unmated male DOMINATE Vampire.

An unmated male HALF-NAKED Dominate Vampire.

“You must be Snape and the Malfoys, right on time, Harry still a little **_busy,_** ” Alexis offered, stepping aside, holding back a snicker when he was glared at as they entered.

Alexis led them to the den where Darren was still waiting, the young man gave the Katuys a look over before looking for his shirt, since it had gotten lost during their…play.

Lucius relaxed when he caught the scent of a Sub coming off the boy along with the Vampire’s scent; he could feel and smell the anger melt away from his other mates.

“Please have a seat. Darren, could you tell everyone that our guests have arrived?”

Darren nodded, as he pulled on his shirt and disappeared upstairs.

Alexis headed into the kitchen to get the tea and small cakes that had been under a warming charm and brought it out, not at all surprised to see Troy sitting, and having a conversation, with their guests.

“You can imagine our surprise when we found out that Harry had been adopted into the Royal family,” Lucius stated as Alexis placed the tray of tea and cakes on the table between them, the vampire then sat next to Troy.

“Yes I’m sure it was a surprise, tea?”

Severus and Lucius accepted tea, while Draco accepted a cake.

“I’m curious,” Severus announced after sipping his tea, surprised at not only how good it was, but its foreign taste too, “how did you and Potter meet?” he asked.

“And why did you adopt Potter?” Draco asked, the look on his face told Alexis and Troy that he couldn’t understand why anyone would want to adopt the younger boy.

“Draco,” Lucius scolded.

Troy chuckled, “It’s alright, and let’s just say Harry’s relatives could no longer care for him and so we stepped in. As for how we meet, you should ask Harry when you get settled into your home.”

Severus had been surprised when Lucius had told them that do to some unforeseen circumstances, Potter was no longer living with the Dursleys and had officially been adopted into the Royal family. At first he was curious as to what those “unforeseen circumstances” were but then thought, _“They probably offered the boy something much better then his relatives, spoiled brat,”_ and left it at that.

Troy raised a brow and he and Alexis shared a look when those dark eyes went from curious to deep loathing.

Harry had told them that the Professor had a deep dislike for him, boarder lining on hate, Troy of course listened but only half-heartedly, because he knew a lot of times the Professors were strict and the students often took it the wrong way.

Now he was reconsidering it.

Lucius too noticed the change in mood in his Alpha and mentally sighed, he was starting to regret not showing his mates Harry’s file.

_“No, I promise myself that I wouldn’t violate Harry’s trust anymore then I already have!”_

While it was in his right to know everything about his young mate in Vampire and Katuy society, it was also a violation of trust and privacy, especially if he showed what he had to his other mates.

“Ah!  Gentleman may I introduce you to my lovely wife Isis?”

Isis smiled at her husband, before looking over at the three Katuys that had stood; she gave them a look over and like what she saw physically, while everything else was still up for debate.

“Where is Harry?” Troy asked, when he didn’t see his youngest son.

“I believe the boys are trying to kidnap him,” Isis replied, sitting next to her husband.

“Kidnap!?”

The three looked alarmed, but whether it was from hearing the word “kidnap” or “boys”, Isis and Troy weren’t sure.

Isis nodded with a giggle, “Don’t worry. It’s all play, he should be down in a minute or two, and call me Mama Isis since we’ll be family and all.”

Somehow that smile was more of a warning then a welcoming one. The three stared in slight fear, before Alexis cleared his throat, his eyes dancing in amusement as he gave them an expecting gaze.

It took them a moment to realize what the Vampire wanted, and when they did Severus stood once more and bowed gracefully.

“We humbly ask you, the Royal Clan, to allow us the honor of courting your Sub Harry.”

Silence reigned.

Severus did not move from his bowed position, Troy and Isis glanced at each other, both saying nothing and Lucius feared they were going to reject them.

Finally Troy stood and bowed.

“We, the Royal Clan, humbly accept your courting of our Sub Harry.”

Lucius let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he’d been holding, garnering a curious stare from Draco.

“Ah, finally, Boys! Gentlemen, may I introduce our sons, you’ve met Darren, who is to mate with Alexis over here.  Tulio our second oldest, and Miguel our third,” Troy paused, trying to look behind them, “boys where is Harry?”

“Still getting ready.”

Translation: Did not want to come downstairs.

“We’ll give him a few more minutes,” Isis said, turning to Severus when she heard him grumble something about ‘disrespectful brats’ and ‘wasting time’, her eyes narrowed but she kept her mouth shut, after all she promised her husband that she’d let him handle this.

“So Draco, that is your name right? How did you and Harry meet? Do you guys get along?” Miguel asked, sliding over to sit next to the younger blonde, as he draped an arm over the other’s shoulder, grinning when Draco stiffen not enjoying the close personal contact, or the questions.

For a moment the blonde froze, what was he to say to that?

Did they get along?

Of course not!

He didn’t even like Potter

But he couldn’t say that, the Royal family would renounce the agreement on the courting and it would be harder for him, Severus and Lucius.

“We have what you call a friendly rivalry.”

Lucius choked back a laugh while Severus snorted in his tea.

Miguel’s grin widen, “Oh really?” he said, leaning in closer, “sounds like fun, I had a rivalry once in school, it was this boy named Orion, we **_hated_** each other. Once he broke my leg, and my brothers didn’t take kindly to that, so you know what they did?”

Draco nervously shook his head; he inwardly shuddered at the feral grin.

“Well I can’t tell you because Dad made me promise not to, but we have pictures! Come!”

Draco made noise of distress as his arm was grabbed and he was dragged out the den.

Isis giggled at the alarmed and slightly fearful gazes of the two older Katuys.

“Perhaps I should also—,” Severus started but was interrupted by Isis.

“Nonsense, let them bond for a bit, now Harry tells me you’re a Potions Master, one of the youngest in fact, he even told me that you’ve invented the famous Wolfsbane Potion,” the woman said interested.

Severus blinked in surprise, shocked that Potter had said something positive about him, and had even spoke about him at all!

“Yes,” Severus said after a few moments of surprised silence and Lucius’ elbow gently jamming him in his side.

Isis eyes lit up, and for a moment Severus felt a sense of impending doom fall upon him. That moment was blown away when the woman asked him how he came about the Wolfsbane Potion, and he quickly found himself explaining the day of his discovery.

************

Isis will admit this, the Alpha was a very smart Katuy, and he had a voice that made her melt and those fingers! She just wanted to…

“I want to nibble on your fingers,” she blurted out, interrupting Severus’ talk about the affects Wolfsbane had on Werewolves, causing Lucius to choke on his tea.

Troy looked at his wife slightly amused, while Alexis was trying very hard not to laugh at the look on Severus’ face; it was a mixture of confusion and embarrassment.

“Pardon?”  The Alpha asked.

Luckily for Severus’ sanity, Isis didn’t have a chance to continue because Miguel and Draco returned just then, the young blonde looking pale and shaken.

“Draco, are you alright?”  Lucius stood and helped the boy sit back down next to him, the three Katuys missing the way Miguel winked mischievously at his family.

Lucius then rounded to them and open his mouth to demand what was going on when Alex lifted his head, turned it towards the entrance of the den and said one word.

“Harry.”   

*************

 He was sure his face was a red as a tomato, as he squirmed under the stares and silence. In his head he was cursing his mother for this, and he could only imagine what the three Slytherins were thinking, he was sure it wasn’t anything good.

**************

Adorable!

Damn it!

The annoying word would not leave his head!

Severus Snape had a very extensive vocabulary, as anyone who had ever angered him in anyway knew, and **_adorable_** was definitely not a part of it. And yet it was the first word that he came up with when he saw Potter, the worst part was that he couldn’t look away from those damn stockings!

While Severus was having a bit of a mental break down, Lucius was trying to reel in his libido that was screaming, jumping up and down, and otherwise wanted to pounce on the little Sub.

Which he had no problem doing, it was just that he didn’t think Harry’s new family would appreciate it if he gave the boy carpet burns right in front of them.

Finally, Draco’s mind had just shut down because of the fact that he suddenly found Potter so attractive.

Potter was wearing a buttery cream sweater with a low cut V-neck over a white button up. The shoulders had be cut out of the shirt and when the sweater slipped off, which it did often, it revealed creamy soft skin that begged to be touched. His denim shorts barely covered his thighs but his white stocking came up over his knees leaving a strip of flesh that wanted to be licked.

“Oh you look sooooo cute!” Isis squealed, and she glomped her blushing son, “I knew I picked the right outfit!”

Harry let his mother smother him, glaring when his hair was ruffled by Miguel who just grinned.

Troy watched the scene for a moment, before clearing his throat, “Isis, it’s time for Harry to go.”

Isis pouted, before squeezing her son tighter, and kissing him on the forehead.

“Alright, Harry dear, be good, and write to us when you can,” she said, “we’ll see you as soon as possible.”

While Isis and the boys said goodbye Troy pulled the three Katuys aside for some… advice.

The elder wizard pulled them tightly close to him, so that only he and the three creatures could hear his whispering, “Boys, look at me. You see that little boy there?” he nodded his head over to the laughing and smiling Harry. “That's my little boy. He's my life. So if you’re thinking of doing something, oh I don’t know immoral to him, make him cry or anything like that, you remember these words: I got no problem going back to Azkaban.”

Troy patted them on their backs and went off to say his goodbyes, leaving three pale and terrified Katuys.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry looked at the small cottage, at least it looked small from the outside but Harry knew better, he jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked at Lucius who merely gave him a gentle push towards the door.

Once inside they went down the hallway which opened up three ways.

“To the left is the Den,” Severus said, “and to the right leads to the garden.”

Harry nodded, and followed the three as they went forward, “Further down here to the right is the kitchen, fully stocked. To the left are the stairs that lead to the bedrooms, the study and library. There is a basement where my Potions Lab is, you are not to enter unless of an emergency, am I clear?”

Harry nodded, Severus’ eyes narrowed as though trying to find some sort of lie or deceit, finally he sneered, before continuing the tour.

“During your stay here, you’re allowed to use magic, so try to show some restraint and not abuse this privilege Potter.”

Harry glared at the Potions Master, but said nothing and why did that sentence make him sound like a freaking guest!? 

Harry was showed where the door to the gardens was, and where the Potions Lab was, and then he was shown the study library, where his room was and where the other three Katuys rooms were.

“Even mates need their space from each other,” Lucius said when he noticed Harry curious look at the separate rooms.

Severus then left without so much as a word, Draco glared at Harry before he too left, his room door closing with a loud slam.

Lucius gave an inward sigh, and escorted Harry to his room.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he said, with a slight bow,

“Thank you,” Harry said.

Lucius nodded before he too left.

Harry turned his head to the closed door which he stared before opening it.

The room was a mix of white and royal blue; Harry wasn’t surprised, it was just a coincidence that they were his favorite colors. Alex had told him that there was high possibility that the three Katuys had done some digging on him, mostly favorite colors, foods, hobbies and the like – but just the basic.

Which Harry was grateful for, the less the three know about the Dursley’s the better.

The floor was carpeted and a dark color which Harry was sure was a kind of blue. The bed was large, a queen size he was guessing with royal blue sheets and comforter, beside the bed were two long white curtains, Harry pulled them back to revel French doors which opened up to the balcony that looked over the garden that Snape had mentioned.

Going back inside, Harry took notice of the small library; going over he gave a little smile when he noticed that most of them were cookbooks or cooking magazines. Next was the vanity, and there was a vase sitting on it which had playful kittens painted on it. It was magical and Harry watched them for a few moments before looking at what was inside: White and yellow roses.

There was a closet, which Harry thought could hold five of his rooms back at the Dursley’s, he then checked out the bathroom and his jaw dropped.

_“What the hell?!This place is big enough to hold ten pools!”_

 Marble flooring with ivory sinks and toilet, there was a tub on one side and a shower on the other. After getting over his shock at the size of the bathroom, Harry left it to re-size his things and put them away.   

He gathered his pajamas; he couldn’t help but feel a little excited about bathing in such a glamorous place, and returned to the bathroom and started the tub, smiling when bubbles started to form, it remained him of the Prefect’s Bath.

He shed his clothes, sighing in bliss as he sank into the warm water.

*********

In his room, Lucius sat in his cushioned chair, fuming. He was suppose to be in Severus’ room with his other two mates, but their attitude towards Harry had him annoyed with them, and he didn’t want even want to be in the same room as them.

It wasn’t that he suddenly expected the two to be nice to Harry, but they could at least attempt indifference.

_“Why did the gods curse me with stubborn mates?”_

_***************_

“He’s not coming,” Draco stated, as he dressed for bed.

“I can see that,” Severus growled, irritation coming off him in waves. Draco settled on the bed and watched his mate pace back and forth until he nearly flung open the door and made his way down the hall to Lucius’ room.

“Lucius,” he called, knocking on the door, his ears twitching at the sounds of footsteps coming to the door, there was a pause before the door opened.

“Yes?” Lucius asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Why aren’t you coming to bed?” Severus asked bluntly, not even bothering to hide his anger.

“I was in bed until you knocked.”

“I meant in **_our_** bed.”

“Ah, that.”

“Yes that.”

“Unfortunately my dearest Severus, I’m a bit upset with you and Draco with the way you treated our new mate.”  
“Our treatment of the Potter brat upset you?” Severus asked raising a brow, “and why would that be?”

Even if Potter was his mate and his instincts were even stronger then usual with the boy so close, Severus still felt nothing but loathing for the boy, and he knew Draco felt the same, he had also thought Lucius did as well.

 _“Perhaps his instincts are getting stronger,”_ the Potion Master wondered.

“Yes, now if you’ll excuse me,” Lucius pushed himself off the frame, and closed the door; leaving Severus alone in the hall.

*********

The following morning Harry woke up surprisingly well rested; he didn’t think he would be able to sleep with being so close to the Malfoys and Snape. Yawning a ‘good morning’ to Hedwig, who had arrived some time in the middle of the night, he headed to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth.

“Alright girl,” he said to Hedwig as he emerged from bathroom, “let’s get something to eat.”

Hedwig hooted, as she flew and perched herself on her master’s shoulder, together they made their way down to the kitchen.

“Do you think they’ll like pancakes?”

Hedwig tilted her head to the side, she didn’t really, care she just wanted the bacon.

********

Lucius’ ears twitched at the noise coming from the kitchens as he came downstairs, moving towards the noise. He blinked, and then blinked again before he rubbed his eyes wondering if he was still asleep.

Why else would he be seeing Harry in a pink frilly apron?

_“So cute.”_

“Oh! Uh good morning Mr. Malfoy,” greeted a startled Harry, welding a spatula like a wand.

“We’ll be spending the rest of our lives together, I believe first name bases are appropriate, don’t you think?”

Harry nodded, blushing when Lucius continued to stare at his apron.

“Mama figured you guys wouldn’t have an apron so she let me borrow hers,” the boy said a little meekly.

“I see, but why didn’t you change the color?”

“Because I’m—Hedwig!”

Hedwig froze and looked up at Harry with wide innocent eyes, a stripe of cooked bacon dangling from her beak.

“Out!” Harry ordered, pointing to the kitchen doorway.

Lucius wasn’t sure but he thought he saw the owl pout before she flew out the kitchen, bacon and all.

“Nutty bird, she’s going a diet, no more treats for her,” Harry mumbled, before he resumed his task of finishing what was left of the still cooking bacon.

Lucius chuckled before looking at what the boy made.

“You made pancakes?”

Harry nodded, before he glanced nervously at the man, “Is that alright?”

“It’s fine, do you need any help?”

The image of Lucius in a pink apron popped up in Harry’s head.

 “Uh, no thank you,” Harry said, fighting off a grin at the image.

“Are you sure?” Lucius asked stealing a bacon stripe. There were two plates, so he took the one Hedwig didn’t steal from, though he wondered why the boy made so much.

“Yes,” suddenly an idea popped in the boy’s head, “um well….”

“Yes?”

Harry bit his lower lip and Lucius felt that little nervous habit was going to be a bit of a problem for him, and in a good way.

“Well... could you give a list of what everyone likes so I can have an idea for dinner?”

“I don’t see any problems with that,” Lucius said forcing himself to look away form those tempting lips.

“Thank yo—Hedwig!”

Lucius watched amused as Harry once again chased his owl out of the kitchen again.

****************

 Draco came down stairs and head to the dining room, he stopped short in shock at seeing Lucius and Potter sitting together, talking and eating pleasantly.

“Good morning Draco,” Lucius said, when he noticed the other blonde.

“Morning Lucius,” Draco said, “Potter,” he then added coldly.

Lucius bared his fangs at the blonde for being rude, before turning his attention back to a slightly surprised Harry who had seen the reaction.

Draco stood there shocked at the action from his father, jumping when the other spoke.

“Come sit Draco, Harry made us breakfast,” the tone in the Dom’s voice left no room for argument and promised  unpleasant consequences if he tried to argue or flat out refused.

Draco shivered before he sat down next to Lucius, eyeing the blonde wearily who ignored him in favor of Harry.

_“What in Merlin’s name is going on!?”_

Severus came down some moments later, he greeted both Lucius and Draco, before he glared at Harry when he saw him. He was still sore about last night, no matter how much Draco tried to console him.

“Mr. Potter, when you come down to breakfast, you are to be dressed appropriately, not in your night clothes,” he sneered.

Harry lowered his head partly in embarrassment and a little in anger; he and Lucius were getting along so well and then Malfoy Jr. and Snape had come along.

“Now Severus, he’s not a guest, this place is his home as much as it is ours, and if he wants to eat in his night clothes then let him, he can even walk around here naked if he wants. Actually I wouldn’t mind seeing that.”

Harry’s face was almost as red an apple.

***********

After Harry changed, and told Hedwig she was now on a diet - which the owl didn’t take kindly to - he went to see the gardens. He really wanted to check out the village that Lucius had mention during breakfast but then he remember what the book and Alex told him.

The Sub wasn’t allowed to leave the cottage until after the first stage of wooing.

“These are pretty,” he muttered, looking at the blue flowers.

“Their forget- me-not’s, excellent for various scented oils and calming potions.”

Harry jumped and whirled around, only to find an amused Lucius.

“Don’t do that!”

“I apologize,” Lucius chuckled, “I didn’t mean to startle you. I spotted you from my office and thought might you want some company.”

“Oh.”

“There’s a lake nearby, would you like to see it? I’m afraid it’s not a grand as the Hogwart’s one, nor does it have a giant squid, but they do have the most beautiful swans.”

“Yes, I would like that.”

Lucius held out his arm, “Shall we then?”

Harry gave a little smile and took the Katuy’s arm; the two made their way to the lake.

*********

“Do you really think it’s instincts?”  Draco asked looking away from the window, having lost sight of Lucius and Potter as they walked out of view.

“I’m positive Draco,” Severus stated, moving away from the window.

“Doesn’t look like it. It looks like he may actually **_like_** Potter,” he sneered.

“After what the brat did his second year, I doubt it, it’s just instincts.”

With that said Severus left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Several days had past and Harry found himself enjoying Lucius’ company, the blonde Katuy was a real gentleman, which surprised Harry, because between what he’d read in the book and from what Alexis had told him, he expected Lucius to be somewhat of a bully towards him. Snape and Malfoy on the other hand were the complete opposite of Lucius, and Harry avoided the two, whenever possible.

Currently he and Lucius were sitting in the gardens having an early lunch. While Snape was in his Potions Lab, and Malfoy was somewhere sulking after Lucius had told him off for pushing Harry earlier today.

 _“Those two must really hate me,”_ Harry thought as he nibbled on his sandwich.

After all Lucius was just going on instincts, at least that’s what Harry thought, otherwise the Katuy wouldn’t be so nice towards him, although a nice Snape was a scary thought.

The young man suddenly squeaked when he was suddenly pulled into the blonde’s lap and strong arms were wrapped around his waist. He blinked when his ears caught the soft sound of what, to him, was a mix of a purr with a low growl.

The sound was familiar and Harry realized it was the same sound Alex used on Darren and him when either one of them was sad or upset.   

 _“He must have noticed a change in my scent,”_ Harry thought, as he instantly leaned back against the other’s chest.

Lucius blinked in surprise at the boy’s reaction, when he had noticed the boy’s scent change from happy to sad he had acted on instincts, not to say he wasn’t pleased, he was, very much so, he just hadn’t expected Harry to react well to his actions.

The purr-growl turned into a full blown purr when Harry snuggled closer.

 _“Perhaps this would be the best time to scent him properly,”_ Lucius thought.

Like all magical creatures with a heighten sense of smell, Katuys scented their Mates and pack-mates, it was a way to help single them out in large crowded places or if their Mates or pack-mates is lost.

Lucius began at the neck, burying his nose in the soft skin and inhaling deeply, chuckling at the soft, indignant squeak he heard.

Like all Katuy Subs, Harry scent was soft and a bit sweet, unlike his and Severus’, which was somewhat spicy, underneath that was another scent; it was the smell of the outdoors, almost as if the boy spent much of his time outside. Still purring he moved up to the silky soft hair and was surprised that it smelled a bit like Jasmine and he was very tempted to ask, but judging from Harry’s very red face he decided otherwise.

Besides, the boy smelled delicious.

*************

From his window Draco watched the two; anger and jealousy raging through him along with desire to be near the very person who was making him this way.

 _Potter_.

Ever since Potter had come to the cottage things had changed. Of course he was expecting change, but not like this. Severus had become even more temperamental, if that was even possible and he absolutely refused to leave his lab.

Part he knew was because of the instincts and the other he knew was because of his deep loathing of Potter.

As for him it was different, he loathed Potter as well, but his instincts were screaming at him to be closer to the younger boy, much like Lucius was. 

A Sub-Dom was not aggressive like a Dom or an Alpha; they were much more docile and were meant to be companions and protectors of the Sub; at least that’s how it had been in the old days, mostly because the Sub-Dom and the Sub were similar in age. And now generations of Katuy heritage were currently screaming at the young Malfoy to do his job and stop acting like a prick.

Draco refused, he didn’t want to be anywhere near Saint Potter.

**********

 Lucius found that he liked Harry in his lap, the boy was small and thin -something that disturbed him, and found himself wanting to correct- and fit perfectly in his arms.

“Um, Lucius?”

“Hm?” answered the Katuy who was currently happily nuzzling the boy’s neck; he knew he was instinctively trying to get the boy to bare his neck and submit.

“Snape is coming this way and he doesn’t look happy.”

“Severus is never happy,” Lucius said voice distant, and didn’t even bother stopping, he was enjoying himself right now and mate or not, nothing was going to stop him.

“But…” Harry trialed off with a gasp as a wet tongue trailed up the curve of his neck and back down.

“Well isn’t this a lovely picture,” Snape’s figure loomed over the two, his lips pulled back into a sneer. Harry leaned back against Lucius and wanted to hide his face in the other’s shoulder, but he refuse to show fear in front of Snape, even if the Potions Master could smell it.  

“I need your assistants with a potion Lucius,” Snape said, barely keeping the snarl from his voice.

“Busy, ask Draco,” Lucius replied, moving up to nuzzle Harry behind his ear, purring very loudly.

Poor Harry was sure by the time he left for Hogwarts his face would be permanently red.

“Draco is nowhere to be found at the moment.”

“That’s too bad,” there wasn’t a hint of remorse in Lucius’ reply.

Snape growled, his anger growing as Lucius continued to ignore him until he snarled and grabbed hold of Harry’s arm before throwing him off his Dom and onto the ground.

“Severus!”

Lucius pushed Severus out the way and helped Harry off the ground.

“Are you alright?” he asked Harry looking him over for any injures.

Harry shook his head, he had much worse with Dudley; being thrown to the ground was nothing. Lucius gave him one more look over before turning his glare to Severus, who merely stood there with a raised eyebrow.

“Explain,” Lucius demanded.

“I don’t have to explain myself.”

“Yes you do, you almost hurt your mate.”

“He’s not my mate!”

Harry’s eyes widen as Snape’s hair turned into feathers and stood on end.

When Harry first read about this little Katuy fact, he had found the imagines that popped up in his head amusing, but now seeing it in real life, it was frightening.

It made the tall man seem bigger, more intimidating.

Lucius it seemed was not impressed, he stood tall and bared his fangs, a deep growl rumbling from his chest.

Harry stood there, not really sure what he should do. Should he try to stop them or leave it be? He wasn’t sure about the last one, and it looked like the two would start fighting at any moment, and Harry didn’t want either to be hurt.

_“I’ve got it!”_

*************

Lucius was trying very hard to keep a rational mind, he was not trying to challenge his Alpha….yet, he was merely making sure the other Katuy wouldn’t do harm to his Sub.

Severus’ body stood straighter, making him almost tower over the blonde, it was a sign: either to submit or challenge.

Suddenly both Katuy’s noses twitched and they turned their attention to their Sub.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Their Sub was upset.

Instantly Lucius was by his Sub’s side; holding, purring, and nuzzling the boy.

Behind him Severus stood still though his hand twitched as though he wanted to join. He stood watching the two with narrowed eyes before he sneered and walked away, robes billowing behind him.   

***********

 Harry watched the Katuy leave, he gave a sigh of relief when Snape disappeared into the house. He wasn’t sure using the Tears would work, but it had.

“Harry?”

The sound of Lucius’ voice pulled Harry away from his thoughts and he looked at the blonde, who was staring at him with concern, the wizard was happy to see the other was back to normal.

“I’m fine,” he said with a reassuring smile.

“You used the Tears.”

“Only because I didn’t want the two of you fighting, especially over me.”

Lucius raised a brow, before heading back to their seats, immediately pulling Harry back to his lap.

“First of all, you’re my mate and I will fight whoever has caused you dishonor, even Severus and Draco. Second, what Severus did was wrong.”

“But his instincts…”

“Have nothing to do with what he just did.”

“I don’t understand, the book and Alex told me that because Snape is my Alpha that he was going to be rough towards me.”

Lucius nodded, his arms around Harry’s waist tightening.

“And he will, once he accepts that you are his mate. Believe me Harry, there is different between that and what just happen.”

“Oh….then what **_was_** that just now?”

“That was Severus’ instincts and his feelings coming to clash,” Lucius sighed.

And today had started out so nice too.

**************

Severus slammed the door to his potions lab, the sound echoing down the halls.

Dark black eyes roamed the room in hopes of finding something to occupy his mind, instead of focusing on what just happened in the garden.

_“Damn it all!”_

Ever since Potter had arrived, Lucius had spent all his time with the boy, either ignoring him and Draco or snapping at them for offending Potter.

Not to mention the other Katuy hadn’t sleep with them going on weeks now.

_“It’s all Potter’s fault.”_

A voice in the back of his head whispered to him as he started to set up his station. It had been **_him_** who nearly started a fight between him and Lucius, Potter had done nothing. In face every since he’d come here Potter had done nothing to give him the slightest reason for him to be brutal to the boy.  It was **_him_** with the attitude, and if he stopped with said attitude, maybe he could get back into Lucius good graces.

Severus told that little voice in his head, to shove it.

The knocking on his door had him pausing in the dicing of a rat’s tail.

“What?!” he snapped.

“It’s me Severus,” came Draco’s voice from the other side, “a letter arrived for you, it’s from the Headmaster.”

_“What does that old coot want now?”_


	12. Chapter 12

Harry smiled as he read over the letter that had been delivered to him early this morning. It was from his family, asking how he was settling in, if Snape and the Malfoy’s were treating him right and making sure that he was eating every day.

After that, there were a few choice words about what would happen if the three Katuys hurt him in anyway.

Harry pretty was sure the frying pan thing was physically impossible.

“Potter.”

Harry looked up from his letter to find Snape standing in the dining room doorway.

“Yes, Professor?”

Snape stood there for just a moment before going over and standing next to the boy. Harry really disliked how the other man towered over him like that.

“I received a letter from the Headmaster the other day. He has asked me to teach you Occlumency,”

Harry blinked, and stared blankly at him, causing Snape to sigh impatiently.

“Occlumency is the art of closing one’s mind from magical intrusion and influence Potter.”

“Oh…..but why?”

“The Headmaster feels that because the Dark Lord has been reborn, Occlumency will be a good defense against him, should you ever confront him again. I agree with his reasoning and have agreed to teach you. So beginning Sunday at 6pm you’ll come down to my lab and we will practice.”

“Don’t I even get a say in this?” Harry asked annoyed that neither Dumbledore nor Snape talked to him before making such a decision.

“My lab, Sunday at 6, don’t be late Potter.”

With that said Snape walked away.

Harry sighed before resuming writing a response to his family, he took note that Hermione had stopped writing to him every two days to once a week, and the letters had become very vague.

He hadn’t heard a peep out of Ron since the red-head’s first letter.

“Potter.”

 _“Great, another one,”_ Harry thought with a soft groan.

“Where is my father?” Malfoy asked, coming up to him.

“I don’t know,” Harry replied, going back to writing.

“Wow, so you two really aren’t joined at the hip.”

Note the sarcasm.

Harry ignored him, knowing the blonde just wanted to get a rise out of him.

Suddenly his parchment was snatched from him.

“Hey!”  
Malfoy held the parchment out of reach of the grabbing hands as he looked it over.

“Tell me something Potter, how in Merlin’s name did you get adopted into the Royal family?”

Harry stared at him, surprised that the boy was suddenly interested.

_“But then again it must be strange to him, after all the Royal family are such private people and very mysterious to the Wizarding world.”_

“My relatives were unable to care for me any longer and the Royal family felt it was best if I became part of their family,” Harry replied.

“That tells me absolutely nothing Potter.”

Harry shrugged and then reached for his parchment, only for it to be held higher out of his reach, he inwardly pouted and cursed his short height.

“Ow! Bloody bird!”

Harry snatched the parchment out of the blonde’s hand, and then watched in amusement as Malfoy scrambled around the room trying to avoid being pecked, and scratched by Hedwig.

“Damn!” Malfoy growled after getting pecked a fourth time, he then wiped out his wand and aimed it at the bird.

“Conjunctivitus!”

“Expelliarmus! _”_

Malfoy’s body flung backwards hitting the wall, Hedwig landed on the table, her feathers puffed out as she glared at the Katuy, her beak clicking in anger.

“What was that for Scarhead?!” Malfoy demanded as he stood holding his bruised head.

“You attacked Hedwig!”

“It attacked me first!”

“Only because you were being a prick!”

“I—!”

“What’s going on here?”

Both boys turned their heads and looked at Snape and Lucius who had come to see what the commotion was.

“Potter attacked me!” Malfoy said.

“Only because he attacked Hedwig!” Harry countered.

Lucius sighed while Snape raised a brow, both took in Malfoy’s ruffled hair, and small pink scars on his face.

 “Once again, what’s going on here?” Lucius asked.

“I wasn’t doing anything when suddenly Potter’s owl attacked me,” Malfoy said, “I was going to merely use a biding spell to stop her when Potter set me flying.”

“That’s not true!” Harry said, while Hedwig clicked her beck in affirmation, ruffling her feathers. She looked like she was going to started pecking the blonde again, Malfoy shuffled further away from her.

“And what did happen, Harry?” Lucius asked.

“I was writing to my family when Malfoy came, he asked me a question and I answered him then he snatched away my parchment, I was just trying to get it back when Hedwig started pecking him. Malfoy then tried to use Conjunctivitus on her so I used Expelliarmus to disarm him.”

Lucius turned to Malfoy with a glare, “You tried to use Conjunctivitus on Hedwig?!”

Malfoy winced at his mate’s anger.

“You actually believe the boy?” Severus said, “It’s obvious that Potter is lying.”

“Am not!”  
“Quiet boy!”

“No, I will not be quiet! Malfoy just tried to hurt my owl and you think I’m lying!?”

“Potter that’s enough!”

“Severus, you and I both know that Harry’s owl wouldn’t attack Draco without good reason,” Lucius said getting between the two, giving an amused glance at said owl who gave a hoot of agreement.

“Lucius, I think I know the boy better then you,” Severus said.

It took all of Harry’s self-control not to roll his eyes at that comment.

“I’m sure you do, but the fact remains that Hedwig is a very docile owl unless she feels that herself or her master is being threatened.”

Severus scowled unable to argue with that logic. Harry was very tempted to stick his tongue out in victory, as childish as it may be.

With a growl Severus grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders and led him out the dining room leaving Harry and Lucius alone.

Hedwig went and perch herself onto Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling her head against her master’s.

“Good girl Hedwig, you took care of that Ferret, didn’t you?” Harry praised, petting her on the head. Hedwig puffed her chest in pride.

“You shouldn’t encourage her Harry,” Lucius said even as he scratched her under her beak.

“Well then Malfoy shouldn’t be such a prick.”

“Yes, that’s true,” Lucius chuckled.

******************

“Ow! Severus that hurt!”

“Be still.”

Draco huffed but held still as the healing cream was applied on his face.

“Maybe this will teach you not to piss of an owl.”

“I wasn’t anywhere near her!”

“But you were bothering Potter and you and I know both know how protective that bird is of him.”

Severus was right, Draco remembered that day in second year when a Ravenclaw was harassing Potter during lunch, Hedwig as usual was visiting, she was watching the two when the Ravenclaw had touched Potter. Hedwig attacked the Ravenclaw, clawing and pecking at him.

Everyone watched shocked, as Potter pulled his owl off the Ravenclaw, who then had ran out face covered in scratches, then it took an hour to calm the owl.

After that everyone knew better then to threaten Potter with Hedwig around.

“Ow!”

“I said hold still.”

There was a knock on the bedroom door before it opened, Draco groaned when Lucius entered; the look on the older blondes face told him that he was about to get an ear full.

************

Harry stared at the door that seemed to give off the wave of his impending doom, so with a sigh he finally knocked on the door.

“Enter.”

Harry reluctantly pushed the door opened.

It was a shadowy room lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars that had floated slimy bits of animals and plants suspended in variously colored potions. In the a corner stood a cupboard full of ingredients, but Harry’s attention was drawn toward the desk, however, where a shallow stone basin engraved with runes and symbols lay in a pool of candlelight.

“Shut the door behind you Potter.”

Harry did as he was told, feeling that he was sealing his doom as he did so. Snape moved into the light as Harry turned to face the room, and pointed slightly at a chair opposite his desk. Harry sat down and so did Snape, his cold black eyes fixed unblinkingly upon Harry, dislike clear on his face.

“Well, Potter, you know why you are here,” he began, “The headmaster has asked me to teach you Occlumency. I can hope that you prove more adept at it than Potions.”

“Right,” replied Harry tersely.

Snape continued to survey him through narrowed eyes for a moment, then said, “Now, Occlumency. As I told you in the dining room, is the art of closing one’s mind from magical intrusion and influence”

Harry nodded, not saying anything, though he wanted to know why neither had asked him if he even wanted to know such an art, even if it was a convince should he ever confront the Dark Lord again, which he was sure he was going to.

Snape pulled out his wand from an inside pocket of his robes and Harry tensed in his chair, but Snape merely raised the wand to his temple and placed its tip onto the greasy roots of his hair. When he withdrew it, Harry watched in awe as some slivery substance came away, stretching from temple to wand like a thick gossamer strand, which Snape broke as he pulled the wand away from it and fell gracefully into the basin.

 “Now then stand up and take out your wand.”

Harry got to his feet feeling nervous. They faced each other with the desk between them.

“You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of,” said Snape.

“And what are you going to do?” Harry asked, eyeing Snape’s wand apprehensively.

“I am about to attempt to break into your mind,” said Snape softly. “We are going to see how well you resist. I have been told that you have been already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse.....You will find that similar powers are needed for this.....Brace yourself, now...... _Legilimens!”_

Snape had struck before Harry was ready, before Harry even begun to summon any force of resistance: the office swam in front of his eyes and vanished, image after image was racing through his mind like a flickering film so vivid it blinded him to his surroundings......

A dark cold place.....he was five, a dark shadow looming over him....... He was  six, his eyes peeking from behind his father’s leg as he looked up at the Royal family for the first time.....He was nine and he was shrieking with laughter as he was playfully chased by his brothers and Alexis ....... he was eleven and he laid held in Mama Iris’ arms as he told her about his day with Hagrid and about his real parents....He was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling him he would do well in Slytherin......Hermione was lying in the hospital wing, her face covered with thick black hair......A hundred Dementors were closing in on him beside the dark lake...... Cedric’s dead eyes glaring down at him accusing him of his.......

 _No,_ said a voice in Harry’s head, as the memory of Cedric drew nearer, _you’re not watching that, you’re not watching it, it’s private—_

He felt a sharp pain in his knee. Snape’s office had come back into view and he realized that he had fallen to the floor; one of his knees had collided painfully with the leg of Snape’s desk. He looked up at Snape, who had lowered his wand and was rubbing his wrist. There was an angry welt there, like a scorch mark.

“Did you mean to produce a Stinging Hex?” Snape asked coolly.

“No,” said Harry, getting up from the floor, he noticed that his hands were shaking.

“I thought not,” said Snape, watching him closely, “You let me get in too far. You lost control.”

“Did you see everything I saw?” Harry asked, unsure about whether he wanted to hear the answer.

“Flashes of it,” said Snape, his lip curling. “What was that shadow?”

Harry narrowed his eyes in thought, what was that shadow?  It felt familiar....dangerous

“I don’t know” Harry said softly.

“Hm, well for a first attempt that was not as poor as it might have been,” said Snape, raising his wand for once more. “You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. You must remain focused. Repel me with your brain and you will not need to resort to your wand.”

“I’m trying” snapped Harry, “but you didn’t even bother to mention that!”  

“Manners, Potter” said Snape dangerously. “Now, I want you to close, your eyes.”

Harry threw him gave him a glare before sighing and doing as he was told. He was little uncomfortable with being so close to Snape with his eyes shut and the Katuy having his wand out.

“Clear your mind, Potter,” said Snape’s cold voice.

 _“How am I supposed to do that?”_ Harry thought in irritation.

“You’re not doing it, Potter...You’ll need more discipline than this, something I doubt you experience at that home of yours.... now focus...”

Harry tired to empty his mind, to keep the anger that he felt at Snape’s comment away, try not to remember, or feel....

“Let’s go again.....on the count of three....one—two—three— _Legilimens!”_

A great black dragon was rearing in front of him....His father and mother were waving at him out of an enchanted mirror....A large hand came descending onto him.....

“NO!”

He was on the floor again, shaking, his arms wrapped around him, his heart thumping loudly in fear, his stomach was twisting, and he felt that his dinner was going to come up.

What was that memory?!

Why did he feel so much fear?

“Get up!” said Snape sharply. “Get up! You are not trying, you are making no effort, you are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me a weapon”

Harry gave a startled yelp, as his arm was roughly grabbed and hauled to his feet.

“We will do it again, and this time I want you to actually try, now Le—”

A knock on the door.

“What?!”

The door opened, revealing a somewhat irate Lucius.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but it’s been two hours, and I want my mate back.”

 _“Two hours!?”_ Harry thought shocked; it felt no more than fifteen minutes.

Lucius eyes were glued to the boy’s pale and shaking body, and he raised a questioning eye to his Alpha, but Severus ignored him and shoved the boy towards his Dom, Harry stumbled on shaky legs but Lucius caught him and wrapped his arms around the small waist. Stormy grey eyes glared at the other Katuy.

“Fine take him, Potter, you are to rid your mind of all emotions every night before sleep—empty it, make it blank and calm, do you understand?” Snape said, ignoring the blonde.

“Yes,” Harry replied tiredly, leaning against the blonde, now that everything was calming down, he just felt so tired.

“And be warned Potter...I shall know if you have not practiced.”

Harry nodded, giving a soft squeak when he was lifted and carried out the lab.

***************

Lucius cursed his Alpha as he carried his little Sub to his room, the Katuy did not have to be so hard on the boy.

He pushed open Harry’s door, and settled the boy on his bed, and Harry, who was half-sleep, merely murmured and gave a small yawn.

“Damn that man, pushing a beginner like that,” Lucius mumbled, as he began to undress the boy, pausing when he realized what he was doing.

“Harry?”

Harry lazily opened his eyes, and looked at Lucius.

“I’m going to change you, alright?”

Harry yawned again and gave a sleepy nod, Lucius wondered if the boy even understood what he just said, before he resumed taking off the shirt. His breath hitched and all previous anger was forgotten when he got an eyeful of a smooth chest and nipples that he instantly wanted to suckle on.

 _“No! Focus,”_ Lucius thought, even as his eyes remained glued to the chest, more importantly the nipples.

_“Focus damn it!”_

Lucius’ throat went dry when Harry gave a soft moan as he shifted.

The blonde Katuy knew why he was reacting this way and so strongly too; self celibacy would do it to anyone.

Harry gave a soft sigh of bliss which was followed by a breathy moan, crushing whatever self-control the blonde had left.

_*************_

Harry gave a soft, sleepy sigh when a hand ran through his hair. With eyes half closed, he moved his head closer to that hand; he hardly noticed the soft purr or how the bed dipped.

“You’d tempt the gods, with this body,” the warm breath caressed his ear, causing Harry to shiver.

In the back on his mind, Harry knew that something wasn’t quite right, but he also knew that he shouldn’t worry.

“Beautiful green eyes.”

Harry lazily locked with grey eyes.

“Red, soft, plump lips.”

A tongue lapped at his lips, and Harry knew he should be protesting, pushing the man away, but his tired mind told him to be carefree and just relax.

“Such soft and smooth skin.” 

A hand placed itself on his bare chest, he gave a gasp when something wet dragged over the curve of his neck.

“It makes me want to mark it.”

The lick turned into a nibble, while a thumb circled his right nipple.

“How my other idiot mates could resist a temptation like you is something not even the gods can answer.”

Harry arched when a warm wet mouth cover his left nipple, mewling when it was licked and sucked on.

“So sensitive,” the voice was a purr.

***********

Lucius was in heaven, just feeling his little mate wreathe underneath him, to hear his little mewls and gasps.

Lucius had this suspicions that Harry was going to be a silent lover.

Suddenly his conscious slapped hum upside the head and whistled for him to pay attention.

_“What the hell am I doing?!”_

Lucius suddenly sat up, his mouth abandoning the nipple he was previously enjoying. He looked down at Harry who had fallen asleep at some point, and was now innocently asleep.

_“I shouldn’t be doing this, what was I thinking!?”_

Lucius quickly finished undressing the boy, making sure keep his eyes away of any kind of skin, and then dressed Harry in his night clothes, and all but ran out of the room.

He quickly strode down the hall, stopped at a door and flung it open startling Severus.

“Lucius what in the world are y—?”

Severus never got finish his sentence as he was pounced on.


	13. Chapter 13

A satisfied Severus, an embarrassed Lucius, and a blushing Potter.

That was what greeted Draco when he came down for breakfast.

He raised a brow curious but said nothing; instead he sat down and loaded his plate with food, today there was eggs, toast, sausage and cereal.

 _“What is Potter trying to do? Fatten us up?”_ Draco thought, taking in the large servings.

After breakfast Potter all but ran out the dining room, Lucius looked like he wanted to go after him, but instead just sighed and cleared his spot with a wave of his wand.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that last night Lucius?” Severus said, Draco took noticed of the calm and almost happy aura that came off from his Alpha, only one thing could make Severus like that and since he knew he was locked up in his room, it wasn’t him and he knew Severus would choke himself with a spoon before he let Potter near him, that left…..

“So you’ve finally lifted the no sex ban?” Draco teased, thinking that Lucius had forgiven them and all was well in the world of Draco.

Lucius ignoring the two as he stood and left, deflated that thought.

************

_“I can’t even look at him!”_

Harry flopped on the bed face first, his hands blindly searched for a pillow, he grabbed one and pulled it over his head. Over at her cage Hedwig hooted curiously and tilted her head wondering what was wrong with her Master.

“I must look like such a slut to him Hedwig,” Harry said, his voice coming out muffled. His face turning hot as he remembered last night, he was bit surprised that he could with how sleepy he was.  

Hedwig hooted as she glided over to the bed landing on top of the pillow where Harry was hiding under, she then nestled herself there.

Harry paid no mind, his mind still on last night, his face if possible got redder as pictures of Lucius ‘s tongue and lips on his skin….and he did nothing!

“I might as well have spread my legs for him and say take me!”

“As desirable as that offering is, I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline.”

Harry jumped, startling Hedwig out of her light nap, the white owl gave an irritated hoot before settling back down, Lucius lifted an amused brow before going over and sitting next to the boy.

 “Harry,” he said softly, he wanted to touch his little mate but after last night he was unsure of his actions, instead he just sat there and waited for Harry to do something, when the boy didn’t Lucius decided to speak.

“Harry, I don’t think you’re a slut, if anything I should be the one ashamed, I should have never acted that way, it was inappropriate.”

Harry didn’t move, but he did listen.

“I never meant to upset you.”

This time Lucius reached to touch the hand that was clenching the pillow, slowly the pillow slide down, Hedwig giving an annoyed screech as her rest spot was disturbed.

Green eyes shyly looked up at him and Harry gave a small smile.

**************

After some talking and a lot of apologizing on Lucius’s part, the blonde made his way to the gardens where he had last seen Severus, a plan forming in his head, concerning the Occlumency lessons.

Severus had been way too hard on the boy last night, one of the reasons why Harry had been so tired, and he bet that the Alpha took no time in explaining all the rules.

He would have done the lessons himself, but he wasn’t a master at it like Severus, not to mention the Headmaster did not trust him.

“Anything ready to harvest yet?”  
Severus glanced over his shoulder at the blonde, before returning to the garden, “The nightshade should be ready by the third nightfall,” he said.

Lucius nodded before taking a seat a far to watch.

“I want to apologize for my behavior these past few weeks,” he said after a few moments of silences, “I let my instincts get the best of me.”

Severus paused in his weeding to glance over at his mate, before he stood and walked over.

“I’m not a fool Lucius, while last night was a surprise, pleasant as it was, I know you have not forgiven me or Draco, so whatever you want the answer is no, and before you say anything, its no because I know it involves Potter.”

Lucius was very tempted to pout, but didn’t, because one, Malfoys did not pout and two, he wouldn’t look as cute as Harry.

“Fine then,” he then said before getting straight to the point, “I was trying to be nice, but since you want to be so difficult,” Lucius trailed off at the raised brow before continuing.

“Last night was completely unacceptable, Harry is a beginner and things should be taking slowly, just like with me and Draco.”

“I will not coddle the boy; he gets enough of that from you and his family.”  

Lucius calmed his annoyance and slight anger before speaking again.

“Fine, don’t coddle him, but do your job right.”

Lucius then left, leaving Severus glaring.

*************

The talk he had with Severus did no good, and it made it even worse.

Harry would leave his lessons tired, shaking and pale, and worse the lessons were now three times a week instead of one.

“Harry?”

Harry put down the knife he was using to chop the onions, to look at Lucius who stood in the doorway with a concerned look in his eyes.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”  Lucius asked.

“Cooking dinner, I didn’t have a chance to prepare it yesterday.”

“No, I mean why are you cooking, you should be resting,” Lucius moved and gently guided the younger man out of the kitchen, and to his room.

“I’m fine Lucius,” Harry protested, trying to wiggle out the Katuy’s hold.

“You are as white as a ghost, your eyes have bags under them, telling me you haven’t been sleeping, and you look as though you’ll drop any second.” Lucius explained calmly as he opened the door to Harry’s room and led the boy to the bed and made him sit.

“Now you are going to take a nap, and don’t worry about dinner.”

“But—”

Harry’s protest was cut off, by Lucius who gently ran his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“Harry, I’m worried about you. You haven’t been sleeping and I feel that those lessons with Severus are the cause.”

Harry said nothing and beat down the guilt he felt about causing Lucius such trouble, and for keeping such a secret from him.

“I know he’s been hard on you, and I’ve tried talking to him, and I think I’ve made it worse, but Severus is the best Occlumency master in Britain”

“I know, the Headmaster has remained me of that four times in his letter.”

“You’ve written to the Headmaster?” Lucius ask surprised.

Harry nodded, “I asked if perhaps he knew someone else who could train me, even if I was reluctant about, maybe he could do it himself even. First he told me that I was still in the early stages of courting and it would be dangerous for someone to come.”

Lucius nodded, if someone not part of the Clan came anywhere near Harry they would lose their head.

“So I asked if perhaps after the courting would be good,”  Harry continued, “he told me no, he said that Snape is the perfect one to do it, him not only being the best in Britain but my mate as well”

“So in other words, just plain no?” 

Harry nodded, “Lucius, can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

Harry hesitated then spoke, “Why didn’t anyone ask me if I wanted to know Occlumency?”

“Harry, the Dark Lord has returned, and you are in danger, Occlumency in one of the many best defense agains—”

 _“He’s not listening,”_ Harry thought, before sighing.

“Never mind, I’m going to take a nap, okay”

Lucius stopped speaking, blinking in surprise at being interrupted, before nodding and leaving the room to leave the boy to sleep, never seeing the sad look on his mate’s face.

*****************

Around two in the morning Draco crawled out of bed, restless for some reason. With a yawn he left the room, carefully not to disturb Severus, he walked down the hall intent on going to the kitchen for something to drink; he paused when he came to Potter’s door. His nose flared and his ears twitched at the powerful feel of magic around the boy’s door.

 _“A silencing spell,”_ he thought and wondered why Potter had one up, before shrugging.

It wasn’t his problem.

He chose to ignore how pale and tired Potter looked that morning.

The next night Draco once again woke up restless and again he headed down to the kitchens, pausing at Potter’s door, when he felt the strong magic. Then with a shrug he continued on, and again, he chose to ignore to how tired Potter looked that morning.

This continued on for three nights.

Until finally Draco decided to find out what was going on. He told himself that it was merely curiosity and not his worry for the younger teen.

“Potter?” he called, quietly knocking on the door.

No answer.

Not that he was expecting one, he knocked three times before trying the doorknob, and was surprised to find it unlocked, he figured that Potter would have his door locked. 

Slowly he opened the door and peeked inside, his ears twitching at the soft whimper.

It came from the bed.

Now a little concerned, Malfoy made his way over to the bed; Potter’s body was covered and he could barely make out the strands of messy hair. A soft hoot had him jumping and he turned around to find Hedwig preached on the vanity, staring sternly at him.

When it looked like she wasn’t going to start attacking him, he turned back to Potter, though he kept an eye on her.

Another whimper came from beneath the sheets, along with a mumble that even with his sensitive hearing he couldn’t make out.

“Potter,” he whispered, hesitating before shaking the boy.

“NO!”

Draco jumped back startled and surprised, his stormy grey eyes widening when Potter started thrashing in his bed.

“No please Cedric!”

Draco stood there shocked, his mind in a panic, what was he suppose to do? Should he get Lucius?

He looked at Hedwig who gave him a ‘do something. You prick!’ look.

The prick part was probably true.

Draco hesitated for just a moment before grabbing hold of failing arms and shook Potter.

“Potter! Potter, wake up! Merlin Potter, wake up!” Draco shook the boy roughly, and green eyes snapped open; they were cloudy and unfocused.

Draco sighed, jumping when Potter latched onto him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist, face buried in his chest.

“H-Hey,” Draco said, mentally cursing himself for stuttering, Malfoy’s did not stutter.

“I’m sorry,” Potter said, his voice muffled by Draco’s shirt.

“I’m sorry.” the words were repeated over and over again, and Draco could do nothing but stand there awkwardly, as Potter clung and cried on him.

“Um help?”  He asked, looking over at Hedwig, who conveniently had her head tucked under wing and was asleep.

_“Useless bird.”_

***************

Lucius stared and well…..stared

On the bed were Harry **_and_** Draco.

Draco was asleep on his back, curled up next to him with his head on the blonde’s chest was Harry, sleeping peacefully.

_“Is that Draco’s arm around his waist?”_

Lucius moved closer, and sure enough, Draco’s arm was wrapped around Harry’s waist.

“What happen here?” he asked Hedwig, who merely gave a tilt of her head.

Harry mumbled something in his sleep before cuddling closer to the body next to him, the arm around his waist tightened.

Lucius didn’t know what happen last night and he decided that it would be best if he left.

********************

Harry woke up, curled up next to something warm and solid, and with a soft yawn he looked up; sleepy green met stormy grey.

At first Harry thought it was Lucius, and he wondered why the older male was in his bed, but then his cloudy mind cleared and he realized he was laying on the wrong Malfoy!

“Uh, hi,” Harry said, unsure of what to do, after all it wasn’t everyday you woke up sleeping next to your rival.

“Hi,” Malfoy said, he didn’t move, he didn’t do anything but look down at Harry, and Harry felt like he was being examined.

Harry blushed under the tense stare and tried to get up, jumping when the arm around his waist tighten.

“How long have you been having nightmares?”

Harry blinked at the question, before frowning.

“That’s none of your business, now let me go.”

Malfoy shook his head, and rolled over on top of Harry, when the boy started to struggle.

“Get off!”

“No.”

Malfoy didn’t even budge when Harry started hitting him, he just lay there staring.

**************

Last night, Draco came to one conclusion.

He had never seen Potter cry.

Yes, he seen him anger, upset, happy, confused, frustrated, but never had he seen the wizard cry.

He was so use to seeing Potter so…well strong, like the hero that everyone made him out to be.

To see him like that, so weak and fragile, Draco **_never_** wanted to see…..it also made the blonde want to protect the boy.

“You… were crying,” Draco said, stopping the hitting fists, and kicking legs.

“W-What?”

“You were crying, last night… I’ve never seen you cry before.”

Potter stared up at him, before glaring “So what? Get off,” the hitting resumed.

“No, just listen.”

Potter hit him in the face, before he stopped and glared at him. Draco took in the boy’s flushed face and heavy breathing, before speaking again.

“I… I don’t like it,” Draco said.

************

Harry looked up at him in surprise, a sense of familiarity washed over.

“What?” he said

Malfoy looked away for a moment looking uncomfortable, than he locked eyes with him.

“I don’t like it.”

Harry squeaked when suddenly all of the blonde’s weight fell onto him.

“Ummm Malfoy?”

**************

When Lucius came down with a bewildered, Severus raised a brow his thoughts on why breakfast wasn’t fixed going on to the back of his mind.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Lucius looked at his mate.

“I’m not sure, but I think I have one less thing to worry about.”

Severus titled his head curiously as he watched his mate go into the kitchen, mumbling to himself. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is taken from Book 5.

What ever happen in that room that morning changed the relationship between Draco and Harry, Draco more so then Harry, who found the blonde’s sudden attentive behavior a little unnerving; though the young wizard was grateful when the other comforted him during his nightmares. He was even more grateful when the blonde promised not to say anything to Lucius, Harry was sure that if Lucius knew, there would really be a fight.

Unfortunately the sudden turn in the two relationships, had done nothing good for Severus’ mood, and the lessons became worst.

This made the nightmares appear even more.

******************

Draco rocked the shaking body back and forth, like his mother would do for him when he was younger and upset.

He sighed in relief when the shaking stopped and the body went limp, indicating that Harry was finally asleep. Draco shifted Harry until the boy was sitting comfortably in his lap; he had learned very quickly that when Harry was in such a state, he needed psychical comfort and contact.

Never had he imagined he would be comforting Harry of all people.

Fate had an odd sense of humor.

“You know,” he whispered to the sleeping body, holding the hand clenching to his shirt, “I was really mad when you rejected me that day in first year.”

He looked at the window; it was always open for Hedwig, who was currently out hunting.

“Kind of hurt too.”

Draco shifted so he was no longer lying against the wall and was lying down on the mattress, with Harry curled up against him.

“Guess I really was a prick about it.”

**************

“Again!”

Harry glanced up at the Potions Master before sighing and standing on shaky legs.

“You haven’t been practicing.” Snape stated coolly.

“I would if I knew how.” Harry shot back, he knew he could ask Lucius or even Draco, they had both offered to help, but Harry didn’t want to bother them, that and he knew Snape would not take well to his two mates spending more time with him.

“Quiet! Once more, _Legilimens!”_

Shouting, screaming, pain…… His brothers holding him, as they listen to the screaming downstairs…..A green blinding light…..

“STOP!”

Snape glared down at the fallen boy, before sighing deeply.

“We’re done for today, leave.”

Harry didn’t move.

“Now!”

Harry shot up and nearly ran out the room, bumping into Lucius along the way.

“Sorry,” Harry said.

“It’s alright, you finish you’re lesson?”

Harry nodded, “I was going to my room to change and then go to bed.”

“Would you like me to carry you?” Lucius asked taking in his Sub’s pale and tired state.

Harry frowned, “No, I’m alright.”

“You sure?”

Harry nodded as he headed to his room, once there he collapsed on his bed, he was asleep in seconds.

***********

“Excuse me, Professor?”

Harry knocked on the door, he waited before creaking the door in and peeked his head inside; he glanced up in amusement when Hedwig poked her head in as well from her spot nestled on his head.

“Doesn’t look like he’s here,” he said to his owl, “I’ll come back later -hey!”

Hedwig flew from her perch on Harry’s head and into the lab, landing on the working table.

“Hedwig get back here!”

Harry glanced around the lab before fully entering, heading straight for the owl.

“Come on Hedwig, let’s get out of here.”

Hedwig hooted and glided over to the desk, knocking on a few potion-filled bottles to the floor, breaking the glass bottles.

“Hedwig!” Harry scolded and hurried over to the owl, determine to catch her and prevent her from making a mess of the potion master’s lab. He yelped when he slipped on some kind of green liquid, his hands reached out hoping to grab some for balance, and finding the edge of the desk.

Harry gave a sigh of relief as he regained his balance, before standing straight and froze, suddenly the floor of the lab lurched, tipping Harry headfirst into the Pensieve……

He was falling through cold darkness, spinning furiously as he went, and then—

He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but four House table were gone. Instead there were more than a hundred small tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time.

Sunshine was streaming through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shine chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Harry looked around in bewilderment, and it took a moment for him to figure out where he was.

_“I’m in Snape’s memories!”_

Harry looked around for a younger version of the Potion Master….

And there he was, at the table right behind Harry. Harry stared. Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark, a look his Mama used to describe him when he was younger and under the care of the Dursleys. Snape’s hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the table; his hooked nose was barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Harry moved around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper:  _Defense Against The Dark Arts—Ordinary Wizarding Level._

So Snape had to be fifteen or sixteen, around Harry’s own age. His hand was flying across the parchment: he had written at least a foot more than his closet neighbor, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped.

“Five more minutes!”

The voice made Harry jump; turning, he saw the top of Professor Flitwick’s head moving between the desks a short distance away.  Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair….very untidy black hair…..

Harry moved so quickly that, had he been solid, he would have knocked desks flying. Instead he seemed to slide, dreamlike, across two aisles and up a third. The back if the black-haired boy’s head drew nearer and nearer…..He was straightening  up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment toward him so as to reread what he had written……

Harry stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at his fifteen-year-old father.

Excitement exploded in the pit of his stomach: It was like as though he was looking at himself but with deliberate mistakes. James’s eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry’s, and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, and same eyebrows. James’s hair stuck up at the back exactly as Harry’s did, his hands could have been Harry’s  unfortunately, when James stood up,  James was taller than him.

James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.

With another shock of excitement, Harry saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, titling it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James’s nor Harry’s could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn’t seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl—Harry’s stomach gave another pleasurable squirm—was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky (was the full moon approaching?)  and was absorbed in the exam: As he reread his answers he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.

So that meant Wormtail had to be around her somewhere too….

And sure enough, Harry spotted him within seconds: a small mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose. Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbor’s paper. Harry stared at Wormtail for a moment, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L.E. What did they stand for?

“Quills down, please!” squeaked Professor Flitwick. “That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio!”_

 More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick’s outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him into his feet again.

“Thank you….Thank you,” panted Professor Flitwick. “Very well, everybody, you’re free to go!”

Harry looked down at his father, who had hastily crossed out the L.E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam  question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.

Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables toward the doors into the entrance hall, still absorbed in his own examination paper. Even at a young age, he walked a grace and confidence, but there was something withdrawn about him that wasn’t seen with the adult Snape.

A gang of chattering girls separated Snape from James and Sirius, and by planting himself in the midst of this group, Harry managed to keep Snape in sight while straining his ears to catch the voices of James and his friends.

“Did you like the question ten, Moony?” asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall.

“Loved it,” said Lupin briskly. “‘Give five signs that identify the werewolf.’ Excellent question.”

“D’you think you managed to get all the signs?” James asked in tones of mock concern.

“Think I did,” said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out onto the sunlit grounds.

“One: He’s sitting on my chair. Two: He’s wearing my clothes. Three: His name’s Remus Lupin…..”

Wormtail was the only one who didn’t laugh.

Harry looked anxiously behind him again. Snape remained close by, still buried in his examination questions; but this was Snape’s memory and Harry was sure that if Snape chose to wander off in a different direction once outside in the grounds, he, Harry, would not be able to follow James any farther. To his intense relief, however, when James and his three friends strode off down the lawn toward the lake, Snape followed, still pouring over the paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going. By jogging a little ahead of him, Harry managed to maintain a close watch on James and the others.

“Well I though the paper was a piece of cake,” he hears Sirius say. “I’d be surprised if I don’t get Outstanding on it at least.”

“Me too,” said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.

“Where’d you get that?”

“Nicked it,” said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Ron, and Hermione had spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass.

Harry looked over his shoulder yet again and saw, to his delight, that Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadows of a clump of bushes. He was deeply immersed in the O.W.L. paper as ever and it remained Harry of Hermione when she found a really good book.  With an inward sigh Harry sit down on the grass between the beech and the bushes and watch the foursome under the tree.

The sunlight was dazzling in the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank if which the group if laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth wide open, and Harry was hoping something would fly in.

Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. After five minutes of this, Harry realized that Wormtail was probably a kiss-up at birth, although James seemed to be enjoying the attention. Harry noticed his father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to make sure it did not get too tidy, and also that he kept looking over at the girls by the water’s edge.

“Put that away, will you?” said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer. “Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement.”

Wormtail turned slightly pink but James grinned.

“If it bothers you” he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

Harry had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off.

“I’m bored,” said Sirius. “Wish it was full moon.”

“You might,” said Lupin darkly from behind his book. “We’ve still got Transfiguration, if you’re bored you could test me….Here” He held out his book.

Sirius snorted. “I don’t need to look at that rubbish, I know it all.”

“This’ll liven you up, Padfoot,” said James quietly. “Look who it is…..”

Sirius’s head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

“Excellent,” he said softly. “ _Snivellus”_

Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at, and for some reason Harry felt almost something of familiarity, a sense that he knew something bad was going happen.

Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows.  Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

“All right, Snivellus?” said James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was though he had been expecting an attack, something Harry was all too familiar with: Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, “ _Expelliarmus!_ ”

Snape’s wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

“ _Impedimenta!_ ” he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water’s edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.

“How’d the exam go, Snivelly?” said James.        

“I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment,” said Sirius viciously. “There’ll be great grease marks all over it; they won’t be able to read a word.”

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular, and a look of  understanding flicker through Harry’s eyes as did memories of his own bullying as he watched Snape try in get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

“You—wait,” he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. “You—wait…”

“Wait for what?” said Sirius coolly. “What’re you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?”

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand being ten feet away, nothing happened.

“Wash out your mouth,” said James coldly. _“Scourgify!”_

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape’s mouth at once, the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him.

And respect he held for his father and Sirius was gone.

“Leave him ALONE!”

James and Sirius looked around. James’s free hand jumped to his hair again,

It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startling green almond-shape eyes—Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s mother…..

“All right, Evans?” said James, and the tone of his voice suddenly pleasant, deeper and more mature.

“Leave him alone,” Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. “What’s he done to you?”

“Well,” said James, appearing to deliberate the point, “it’s more the fact that he _exists,_ if you know what I mean….”

Harry flinched…. those words….they hurt so much.

Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently on his book, didn’t, and neither did Lily.

“You think you’re funny,” she said coldly. “But you’re just an arrogant, bullying toerage, Potter. Leave him _alone_.”

“I will if you go out with me, Evans,” said James quickly. “Go on….Go out with me and I’ll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.”

Harry wondered if that included fists too, he doubted it.

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled, and Harry found he wouldn’t feel a least bit upset or sorry if Snape gave them a rather nasty hex.

“I wouldn’t go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squad,” said Lily.

“Bad luck, Prongs,” said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. “OY!”

But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James’s face, spattering his robe with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, “Let him down!”

“Certainly,” said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, _“Locomotormortis!”_ and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a broad.

“LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now and James and Sirius eyed it warily.

“Ah, Evans, don’t make me hex you,” said James earnestly.

“Take the curse off him, then!”  
James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

“There you go,” he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, “you’re lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—”

“I don’t need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!”

Harry stared at the young Snape, and he couldn’t find it himself to be upset that the boy had just insulted his mother, because he knew it wasn’t on purpose, that it was to hide his hurt.

Lily blinked. “Fine,” she said coolly. “I won’t bother in future. And I’d wash your pants if I were you _Snivellus.”_  
“Apologize to Evans!” James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

“I don’t want _you_ to make him apologize,” Lily shouted, rounding on James. “You’re as bad as he is…..”

“What?” yelped James, “I’d NEVER call you a—you-know-what!”

“Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to like you’ve just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I’m surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.”

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

“Evans!” James called after her, “Hey, EVANS!”

But she didn’t look back.

“What is it with her?” said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

“Reading between the lines, I’d say she thinks you’re a bit conceited, mate,” said Sirius.

“Right,” said James, who looked furious now, “right—”

There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

“Who wants to see me take off Snivelly’s pants?”

But whether James really did take off Snape’s pants, Harry never found out. A hand had closed tight over his upper arm, closed with a pincerlike grip. Wincing, Harry looked around to see who had hold of him, and saw, a fully grown, adult-sized Snape standing right beside him, white with rage.

“Having fun?”

Harry felt himself rising in the air. The summer’s day evaporated around him, he was floating upward through the icy blackness, Snape’s hand still tight upon his tight upon his upper arm.  Then, with a swopping feeling as though he had turned head over heels in midair, his feet hit the floor of Snape’s lab floor., and he was standing again, beside the Pensieve on Snape’s desk in the shadowy, present-day Potions Master’s lab.

“So,” said Snape, gripping Harry’s arm so tightly Harry’s hand was starting to feel numb. “So… been enjoying yourself, Potter?”

Harry stared up at the furious Katuy, so many emotions going through him while his mind replayed the memory he had seen. 

A little bit of fear, understanding, and strangely enough, calm were the most dominate emotions, he wondered if any of those emotions showed on his face as he answered.

“N-no.”

He never saw that hand coming.

****************

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the lab, Potter stood there stunned, before staring up almost blankly at Severus; who snarled and throw him against the wall.

“Get out!” Severus snarled, fangs bared and his hair stood on end. Potter merely slid to the floor, his mind brining back a long forgotten memory.

“I said get out!” Snape raised his hand again, possibly to strike the boy again…..

_His Uncle towered over him, raw hatred and sickly pleasure in his eyes as the fist came down._

“NO! PLEASE NO!”

Severus paused, and watched as Potter curled on the floor, arms protecting his head and body.

“I’LL BE GOOD! I’LL BE GOOD!”

Severus stood there for a moment unsure of what to do, he then took a small step forward when he caught the scent of tears, just as he door flew open, and both Draco and Lucius rushed in.

The Dom took in Potter, curled up against the wall, shaking and now muttering to himself, his nose catching the scent of tears, and Severus’s blank expression.

“Harry?”

Draco kneeled down next to the younger boy and gently touched his shoulder, all the Katuys jumped when the boy let out a cry of terror, and the boy pushed himself closer to the wall. That’s when the two blonde’s notice the slowly forming bruise on the boy’s cheek.

“Severus,” Lucius said, his voice was deadly calm, “you have one second to explain, before I beat it out of you.”

Severus blinked up at him and at Potter, Draco was speaking as calmly as possible, he barely notice that the Sub-Dom’s voice was a soft purr-growl, it didn’t seem like it was working.

“Severus!”

Severus turned back to his Dom, who was quickly loosing whatever patience he had left.

“I think I just made a grave mistake,” he said softly looking down at his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

It took two hours to calm Harry down, and another two hours to get him to sleep, after confirming that Draco would call him should Harry awaken, or if something came up, Lucius headed to the lab, where Severus hadn’t move for four hours.  When he entered, he studied his mate.

The Katuy’s was just staring at the spot, Harry had occupied four hours ago, his expression was blank which Lucius learned was a disguise the Katuy used when he was shocked or surprised. His hands laid limp against his sides, and his shoulder were slumped of course it didn’t seem that way if you didn’t know how to read Severus.

“Severus?”

Severus glanced at him, before slowly moving to sit at his desk, Lucius followed and stood in front of the desk.

“What happen?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“I...” Severus paused, and seemed unsure of what to say for a moment, then he spoke again. “I saw him, Lucius, looking into my pensive, looking at **_that_** memory.” He paused again for just a moment, “I pulled him out, I was so angry, I asked him if he was enjoying himself.  He looked at me Lucius, he was so calm, his eyes they held so much understanding, like he knew, he knew, and understood how I felt that day, the humiliation, the pain….. He looked so much like him…..I couldn’t stand it and…..and I hit him”

Lucius clenched the edge of the desk, he calmed himself as not to jump his mate in fury, deep down he knew that something like this was a high possibility, he knew that, and yet he didn’t try harder to make things work between Harry and Severus.

He was as guilty as Severus.

“I’ve never hit a child, no matter how much I complain about the students at school, I’d never hit a child, not after what my father was like.”

Lucius nodded, Snape Senior was not a pleasant man, and Lucius took great pleasure when he had learned of the man’s death….well murder. ….apparently he was attacked by a dog…..a really, really, big dog.

“Lucius, I made a mistake, a huge mistake, I’ve never heard him scream like that.”

Lucius sighed, his anger towards his mate was slowly deflating, as he reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind his Alpha’s ear, not at all surprised when Severus flinched at the contact.  With another sigh, he moved away from the desk and around it to get to his mate, he then gently got the Potion Master to his room and into his bed to sleep, or at least just to lay down.

Severus was in no condition to talk tonight.

*************

Draco looked up when the door open again, his body tensed only relaxing when Lucius came in.

“He’s in his room, laying down.” Lucius answered the unanswered question, “It’ll probably be best if you stay here tonight. My room, or your own.”

Draco nodded before smoothing out Harry’s hair.

“He has a fever,” he said quietly as not to disturb the younger wizard.

“Probably due to stress and lack of sleep.”

Draco was proud to say he didn’t look guilty at the mention of lack of sleep, Lucius pulled up a chair next to Draco and looked at Harry, who slept peacefully.

“We’ll wait until morning before we give him something,” Lucius said, “until then we’ll watch him.”

Draco nodded, “Severus?” he then asked.

Lucius sighed and shook his head.

Draco looked back at Harry, “Will you be Alpha now?” the blonde then asked so softly that Lucius almost didn’t hear him.

“No,” the Dom sighed, “Severus is still Alpha.” The ‘for now’ hung in the air.

“But that doesn’t mean he won’t be punish.”

Draco looked up at him sharply and with a bit of fear.

He had seen many Alphas not only lose their position for harming a sub or another Clan member, but get physically punished; it gave him nightmares for months.

“I won’t touch him,” Lucius assured him.

“Then what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to write a letter.”

***************

Draco woke up to an empty bed, he quickly stood up knocking over the chair he slept in, in the process.

“Harry?”

The young Katuy checked the bed, the closet and the bathroom.

No Harry.

Quickly he flung the bedroom door open and headed to Severus’ room where Lucius had slept, to keep an eye on their Alpha to ensure that said Alpha didn’t do anything drastic.

He was about to bang on the door when the scent and sound of sizzling bacon tickled his nose and ears, Draco sniffed, unsure, but it was still there. The blonde headed down to the kitchen.

“Harry?”

Harry turned to look at him and smiled in greeting.

“Morning,” he said, “breakfast is almost done.”

Draco nodded befuddled and unsure of what to say, he then just watched his Sub make breakfast, his eyes locking onto the bruise on the pale cheek.

“How are you feeling?” Draco asked.

Harry paused as he set the table.

How did he feel?

Oddly enough, nothing.

He didn’t feel anger, sad or even fearful. It was like his mind and body just didn’t have the energy to feel anything.

“Harry?”

Harry jumped and took a step back when he noticed how close Draco was.

“I’m fine,” he said and finished his task.

**************

Lucius came down, surprised when he found Harry and Draco eating.

“Should you be up?” he asked, already moving and placing his hand on the boy’s forehead taking notice of the small flinch.

“I’m fine Lucius,” Harry said.

Lucius doubted it, he also wanted to question Harry about last night, but first had to make sure Severus ate something.

“Alright,” Lucius said before fixing a plate and headed upstairs.

“It’s for Severus.” Draco said at Harry’s questioning look, frowning when Harry flinched at the Alpha’s name.

“…Oh, okay”

The silence was suffocating.

************

“Here”

Severus didn’t even look at it.

“Starving you’re self isn’t going to make things better,” Lucius said, suppressing a sigh.

Severus said nothing.

“Fine, I’ll leave the tray here until you decide to eat.”

Lucius left but didn’t close the door, he went back downstairs to find Harry doing the dishes; Draco was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Draco?” the Dom asked.

“I made him go up and change,” Harry said with a grin. “He was starting to smell.”

Lucius raised a brow when a hoot came from above the cupboards, Harry giggled as he rinsed the dishes.  The Dom moved closer to his mate, studying him.

“After you’re done and changed, would you like to join me for a walk around the lake?” he asked.

Harry hesitated then nodded.

“Wonderful, met me in the garden at one.”

Harry nodded again and resumed cleaning.

**************

Draco watched the two leave from the window, until they were nothing more than dots, he moved away from the window and left the den to go to Severus’ room, where the Alpha was sitting in the same cushioned chair that Lucius had set him in the night before.

On the small coffee table was the uneaten breakfast.

“I’m assuming lunch is out of the question,” Draco said, picking up the tray and heading out.

“How is he?” The question was soft and so quiet that without his sensitive hearing Draco was sure he wouldn’t have heard it.

The Sub-Dom thought about the question, before shrugging. “Don’t know, he says he’s fine but flinches when we come to close. I don’t think he even knows he does it.”

Draco didn’t want to tell how the Sub flinched when Severus’ name was spoken.

Severus said nothing, didn’t even look at him.

**************

Lucius and Harry walked around along the lake’s shore line, Lucius took note that Harry kept a distance from him, and he wondered if his little mate was aware of it.

Finally they came to the usually spot and sat, silence falling between them.

“So want to tell me what happen last night?” Lucius finally spoke.

Harry bite his lower lip and squirmed nervously. Lucius wondered if perhaps he should have waited a little longer before asking.

“I was having a little trouble sleeping,” Harry said softly, “so I went down to the Professor’s lab to ask if he had any dreamless sleep potions…Hedwig was with me… I knocked, but no one answered, so I opened the door, figuring that maybe he didn’t hear me or was ignoring me, but he wasn’t in there. I was going to leave when Hedwig flew in… she knocked over a potion phial and I ran in to catch it but I slipped and,” Harry paused and bit his lip again, not looking at Lucius, “fell into his Pensieve. I didn’t mean to, it was an accident.”

Lucius listen, moving closer to his mate who didn’t seem to notice anything anymore.

“I saw my Mum and my Dad,” Harry continued, “they were so young… and the Professor, they were finishing their exams and went out to the courtyard.”

Lucius sighed, he knew the memory Harry spoke of well, it was one his Alpha was still sensitive about, mostly because it was the end of his friendship with Lily.

“He wasn’t doing anything, just sitting there reading and they all… and because Sirius said he was bored they hurt him!”

Tears began to gather in Harry’s eyes.

“He wasn’t doing anything and they hurt him! Mum tried to help and he said those words….I wasn’t angry him for saying those words, I…I know he didn’t mean it”

Lucius wrapped his arms around the younger male; Harry leaned into him, his face buried in the older man’s chest, shirt soaking up the tears.

“Everyone always saying wonderful things about him, and I always dislike the Professor for saying the complete opposite, now I know.”

Lucius arms tighten as the body shook, letting out a soft growling purr.

“Why did they do that?! Why did they hurt him!? He was just there!?”

_“Well,” said James, appearing to deliberate the point, “it’s more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean….”_

Lucius raised a brow when Harry flinched.

“Harry?”

“They were just like my Uncle.”

It was whispered, and sounded like Harry wasn’t even aware that he said it.

“And what was your Uncle like?” Lucius asked gently. The file he had on his mate had told him the basics but when it came to his relatives, it had only given him only details from the ages of 8 to present.  There were no details for anything before that.

“Mean,” Harry said simply, his voice taking on a child-like quality. “Meaner then now, he… hurt me a lot. Always told me I was bad - a freak.”

Lucius arms, if possible, tightened and he nuzzled the boy’s hair; the growling purr becoming louder.

“Auntie never knew…she didn’t like me but she didn’t like me hurting either, I didn’t understand.”

Neither did Lucius and made a note to look into that.

“He hurt me for a long time, and then he stopped.”

Lucius blinked, “He just stopped?” he asked.

Harry nodded.

“And when did this happen?”

“After I met Mama and Dad.”

Lucius’ nose suddenly twitched, he looked up and met the eyes of his Alpha.


	16. Chapter 16

Once Severus entered his lab, he settled at his desk with a weary sigh, as he looked around his domain before slouching in his chair.

Why?

That was the question he has been asking himself all day.

“ _And apparently all night as well,”_ he thought with a frown. He took note of the moon light from the lower window, and with a wave of his hand, his favorite brandy and glass came floating towards him, landing in front of him on the desk. He poured himself to generous fingers worth and he cradled the glass in his hand, only to lose himself in thought.

_Why?_

_How?_

Those were the questions.

How did everything go wrong? How did he become so blind?

Why was his world turning on its axis?

Potter…. _Harry_ , his name was _Harry_.

Harry had been hurt as a young child, had been the victim of a cruel and unforgiving person, someone who was suppose to be family.

Just like him.

How could he not see that? How could he miss every sign?

Underweight.

Timid and overly polite.

Poor clothes.

Everything he had once been and had.

What a fool he was, and because of his foolishness he had made a horrible mistake.

He had done the same thing as the monster that Harry called “Uncle”.

Lucius had tried to tell him, had told him over and over again; even Draco had attempted and it had fallen on deaf ears.

He was to be punished; it was the law of his kind, and he knew he deserved it, but the most horrible of punishments would be nothing compared to what Harry had done.

Harry had understood, he wasn’t angry with him; didn’t make fun of his most hated memories.

Harry had forgiven him.

And that hurt so much more.

Severus refilled his glass and downed it in one gulp.

“ _Lucius is going to kill me for getting drunk,”_ the Alpha thought with a loopy, slightly drunk smirk; a smirk turned into a thoughtful frown.

If he wasn’t kicked out the Pack, he knew he would have to do something gain back Harry’s favor.

“ _Not like I had it in the first place.”_

He supposed, the least, he could try to get along with the younger male… after said male got over his fear of him.

*************

Lucius checked the time and frowned.

It was past 2 AM.

And while he knew Severus could get lost in his work, considering last night and today’s events, he worried that his mate may be drinking himself into a stupor.

A hoot from his writing desk pulled him back to previous task, the letter he was putting off.

“Alright,” he sighed, when Hedwig gave another hoot of impatience.

He dipped his pen into the inkpot and began.

_To the Pack-mates of Sub Harry Potter……._


	17. Chapter 17

“SNAPE!”

The Potion Master winced, his end had arrived.

“Snape, you son of a bitch where are you?!”

Severus contemplated if he should just stay hidden, but then decided against it, he knew that Lucius and Draco would betray him and tell his Doom where he was hiding. So with a sigh he got up and he walked towards the door, no sooner had he opened it a fist connected with his jaw.

Hard.

“I should cut off your balls and make you eat them!”

Severus rubbed his throbbing jaw as he looked at his pissed off mother-in-law, inwardly gulping at the fire of fury in her eyes.

“How dare you lay a hand on my baby! You-you-you pig!”

Another hit, this time splitting his lip.

“I trusted you!”

This time a slap went across his face and it felt no better.

“I can’t believe I let you take him! If had known, you wouldn’t have even made it through the door!”

Severus prepared himself when Isis raised her hand to hit again, when a voice made them all freeze.

“Mama no!”

Both heads turned to Harry standing there, eyes wide. Briefly Severus wondered where his other two mates were and then figured they had run for cover.

“Harry,” Isis started softly.

Harry then surprised both of them by stepping in between them, and wrapped his around arms around the Potions Master’s waist.

“Don’t hurt him anymore,” Harry begged.

“Harry,” Isis tired again, before sighing, “alright, how about we all sit somewhere and talk?”

*************

Harry poured the hot water in the tea pot, and then placed it with the other sets on the tray. From her perch on his shoulder, Hedwig nuzzled his cheek.

“I’m okay girl,” he reassured, giving her a gentle pat on the head, before picking up the tray and going out to the den.

Immediately Harry felt the tension as he nervously he set the tea down, he reached down to serve it but Draco beat him to it.

“Tell me what exactly happen.” Isis then asked when tea had been served.

Harry told her everything that happen that night, and when he was done his eyes were wet but no tears fell.

“You knew this would happen, didn’t you?” Isis asked Lucius.

She had watched all of the Katuys’ during Harry’s explanation, they had had a look of guilt, she knew it was for various reasons.

“I... I was aware of Severus’s strong dislike for Harry, but I thought that over time his instincts would take over. That I merely had to watch him,” Lucius answered.

“Don’t you think that the fact that you had to watch Snape, that maybe things were more extreme than you expected?”

Lucius actually flinched.

“And you, Harry had told me that you two were getting along, so why the guilty face?” Isis asked Draco, sipping her tea

Draco squirmed a bit before answering, giving Harry an apologetic look.

“Harry has been having nightmares.”

Both Lucius and Severus looked at their mate in surprise.

“I made him promise! It wasn’t his fault!” Harry said, before the two could do anything.

“Harry, why didn’t you tell us?” Isis said.

“I didn’t want you all to worry.”

“Sweetie, the fact that you didn’t tell us makes us worry even more”

Harry lowered his head, Hedwig nipped affectionately at her master’s ear.

Isis sighed before placing her tea down.

“I have every right to take Harry away from you all,” she said, holding up her head to stop any protests, “but I won’t, Harry here will assign your punishments.”

Harry looked at his mother in shock.

Him?!

Punish them!?

“But Lucius and Draco didn’t do anything wrong, and Snape…”

“Snape hit you for no reason at all.”

“I went into his lab without permission, and I looked into his private memories.”

“Which was an accident.”

“But—”

“Po—Harry, I have wronged you,” Severus said. Harry looked at him with wide eyes; the Potion Master had said his name!

“But..I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

*************

 Harry closed his door and leaned against it.

_“Think about.”_

That’s what his mother said, but what was there to think about?

He didn’t want to hurt anyone.

“What am I going to Hedwig?” he asked his owl, who was preached on his vanity.

Hedwig couldn’t give an answer.


	18. Chapter 18

 

 “You’re not eating,” Isis stated, sounding mildly disappointed.

All three Katuys looked up at the woman who was standing next to the table waiting patiently; they looked down at the food, hot and waiting to be eaten.

Also, possibly poisoned.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t poison it, I may still be angry but I don’t want my little Harry angry at me for killing his mates. Now eat.”

The look in the woman’s eyes told them that eating was suddenly a very good idea.

“I’m going to take this to Harry, when I come back be here.”

The three watched her leave, her threat hanging over them. Some minutes later she came back, a worried gleam in her eye that told them enough.

Harry was not going to eat tonight.

After a tense dinner, Isis ushered them into the study and sat them down. Taking her own seat, she studied them before she sighed heavily.

“Severus.”

Severus winced as he looked at her.

“I’m still angry, but calmer. I want to understand how all this happen, but to find that out I know that I need to go to the beginning.”

“Ah, you mean my childhood?”

Isis nodded.

“Very well,” Severus said as he summoned a glass and a bottle of wine. “It helps,” he offered cryptically   at Isis’s questioning gaze as he poured them both a glass before downing his own drink.

Lucius watched him carefully.

“My father wasn’t always a cruel man, in fact I can still remember days when he would read to me after coming home from work, and how much he loved my mother even though she wasn’t human…but then something happen to him; one day, out of the blue, he just hit my mother….and from there it just got worse.”

Lucius took the bottle when Severus got to his third cup, ignoring the scowl sent his way.

“I met Lily sometime later…she was my only friend, and when we both got a letter from Hogwarts I was ecstatic to  have friend with me….when I got there like all first years I was in awe and quickly found myself enjoying the many wonders of Hogwarts…that changed when I met James and his group of friends.”

Isis listened attentively watching every body movement and expression; a habit she picked up from socializing with Alex’s family.

“I don’t know why but he never liked me from day one….it could have been the fact that me and Lily, the woman he liked, were always together.”

“So he was jealous?”

“Possibly or he just didn’t like me or both” Severus answered as he eyed the bottle in Lucius’ hand.

“He bullied you?” Isis half stated, half asked.

“Abused is more like it,” Lucius growled, turning Isis’s attention to him.

“There were some that went beyond pranks,” the blonde clarified.

“Didn’t any of the Professor’s stop them? Dumbledore?”

“Harmless fun is what they called it, the only one who actually did something was McGonagall, but even she couldn’t be everywhere…. and neither could I.”

“You were mates during school?”

Lucius shook his head.

“As you know all Pure-blooded families are descended from some magical creature as it was they who gave us magic, and the Malfoy family comes from a long-line of Katuys and Vampires, and since I was born Katuy, when I arrived at Hogwarts I instantly knew my Alpha was there. It wasn’t until third-year that I found out it was Severus.”

“If you found him then way did you marry?”

“Usually when an Alpha finds a Dom or Sub-Dom the courting would begin but we didn’t and my mother worried and arranged a marriage between myself and Narcissa….Severus and my father were not pleased, it was only after Draco was born that we understood why. After that Severus courted me and we mated, when then waited for Draco to reach maturity before we mated with him.”

Isis nodded before turning back to Severus.

“Is that why you have a deep loathe for Harry, because he looks like the man that not only hurt you but stole your only friend?” she asked.

Severus didn’t nod but the look on his face told her all, and she finally understood why the man needed a drink, he was more honest with himself and those around him.

“I don’t have your memories or your emotions, and I can’t imagine what you went through as a child but I feel sympathy for you even though I’m sure you don’t want it,” Isis said. “Maybe because of that, I don’t understand how you can blame that child for the sins of the father.”

Severus had no answer for her.

**********

 Harry stared at the food Hedwig was picking and eating away at, with a sigh he stood from the chair and walked out to his balcony, he looked up at the full moon and wondered if Remus was alright, at the thought of the Werewolf, his thoughts turned to Sirius; his Godfather, the same man who had been so cruel to Snape, and still was.

His face turned thoughtful for just a moment before he turned back to Hedwig, who was ripping into the chicken breast. With an affection smile, Harry moved over to his desk that Draco had given him as a gift; he took out some parchment, dipped his quill and started to write.

An hour later he was watching Hedwig fly away into the night sky.

He watched her until she was nothing more than a speck before readying himself for bed. After getting under the covers he snuggled close to one of his pillows and hoped for a good night’s sleep.

************

The next morning Harry made his way down for breakfast.

“Morning,” Isis greeted her son brightly.

“Good Morning,” Harry said as he sat, he glanced at the three Katuys, who each mumbled a greeting but avoided looking at him.

Breakfast was tense and silent, but about halfway through Harry finally spoke.

“I spent half the night thinking, and I’ve finally came up with a punishment for all three of you,” he said, rolling his scramble eggs around.

Eyes watched him in anticipation.

“It won’t come now, but it will come, until then I have a request I—Hedwig!”

Hedwig blinked before flying off the table, Lucius’s stole bacon in her beak. Isis giggled while the three Katuys chuckled.

“Crazy bird,” Harry mumbled, though he had a smile on his face.

The mood now more pleasant, Harry felt it was now easier to tell of his request.

“As I was saying, I have a request,” Harry continued on getting their attention, “I didn’t expect things to be pleasant when I came here. I had all kinds of doubts and worries, but I was willing to try and make something work. Mum and Dad both told me that the worse always comes before the best, and it’s you who decides how to handle the worse, so after some thinking I decided I wasn’t going to let something like this keep me from trying to live a life… and…even now after all that has happen, I want to continue on trying, but this time with you all in it, so….so.…I want us….I want us to start over.”

 Isis watched from her seat, as silence fell around the four, she was even more surprised when Severus gracefully stood up and walked over to Harry.

“Severus Snape,” he offered, holding out his hand.

Harry stared, shocked and surprised; he then took Severus’s hand in his.

“Harry Potter,” he replied with a small smile.

Isis’ own smile was awfully bright.


	19. Chapter 19

 “Harry!”

Harry smiled when his vision was blurred with bushy hair and the air was nearly squeezed out of him.

“Hey Mione,” he said, hugging her just as tight.

Hermione let him go and looked him over and was happy and surprised at what she found.

Harry was happy.

His eyes practically glowed with it; his pale complexion was no longer sickly, he wore new clothes that fit him and while he was obvious still skinny he filled out some.

“You look great!’ she said with a smile.

“You too,” Harry said, before looking around the long hall of the train, students moving around looking for a place to sit, but he didn’t see the person he wasn’t sure he wanted to see.

“Where’s Ron?” he asked regardless.

“Somewhere,” Hermione sighed, “he stills needs time.” She then added, “But I’m sure he’ll come around.”

Harry frowned but said nothing, squeaking when arms circled around his waist.

"Draco!” Harry exclaimed, blushing when Draco purred and nuzzled his neck happily, Hermione watched with wide-eyes.

“Found us a compartment,” Draco said as he pressed his nose close to Harry’s neck, inhaling the other’s scent.

“Draco stop!” Harry ordered when he felt the nudge of a fang.

Draco tensed for a moment before pulling away looking at Harry with a slight worried look.

“Hermione,” Harry said with a slight blush.

Draco looked at over at the girl who was watching with wide-eyes.

“What about her?” he then asked, turning back to his Sub.

Harry glared at him, blushing harder when Draco nipped at his neck.

“She may not like—”

“It’s alright.” the Brainy Witch interrupted, “it’s kind of hot.”

Harry blinked in shock, “H-Hermione” he squeaked.

Draco grinned before pulling his Sub along, “I found a compartment.” he announced. “Coming Granger?”

Along the way students stopped and stared at the odd Trio, jaws dropping when they caught sight of Draco’s arm around Harry’s waist, they quickly turned away when Draco snarled at them; they’d just made it to the door when Ron appeared. Quickly the Katuy put himself between the red-head and his Sub.

“Can I help you?” Draco asked.

“I want to talk to Harry,” Ron said, sneering at the blonde. “Alone.”

“Anything you have to say you can say in front of me and Granger.” Draco continued on. Ron ignored him, looking past him and at Harry.

“You’re just going to let this Snake do the talking for you?” he asked Harry.

“No, it’s just that he has a point and I see no reason to state otherwise,” Harry said simply.

Ron’s ears turned red, “Fine!” he then snapped and stomped off. Draco watched him go, making a mental note to keep an extra eye on the boy.

Draco then slide the door opened, and checked inside before letting Harry and Hermione through before following and sliding the door closed.

Hermione sat down and watched Harry sit across from her, close to the window and Draco sat close to the door.

“How was your summer?” Hermione then asked, starting a conversation.

“It was…interesting,” Harry answered.

Hermione could tell there was something more, especially when Harry shifted uncomfortably and Draco stiffened in his seat, but she knew better then to push.

“Really? So was mine,” she then said.

“What happen?” Harry asked, clearly happy that his friend didn't push the subject.

“Auntie Emma came over and met Crankshanks.” Said cat gave a low meow from his carrier.

Harry gave a snort, but the rest of the train ride was spent in pleasant chatter.

************

  The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with foot-steps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.

The four long Houses tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the slivery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly to one another, sharing summer news, and shouting greetings to friends from other Houses, eyeing one another’s new haircuts and robes. Harry noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed; he ducked his head and tried to act as though he neither noticed nor cared.

Harry and Hermione went to the Gryffindor House, while Draco went to Slytherin, Hermione wasn’t surprised when Ron completely ignored them. Harry looked over the students’ heads to the staff table; he gave a small smile when he saw Severus and Lucius, frowning when he didn’t see Hagrid.

“Hagrid’s not here,” he said.

Hermione looked up and scanned the staff table and frowned when she too didn’t see the Gatekeeper, the frown deepened when she spotted someone else.

“Who’s that?” she said sharply, pointing toward the middle of the staff table.

Harry’s eyes followed hers. They landed first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with slivery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore’s head was inclined towards the women sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Harry thought, like someone’s maiden aunt: squat, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he blinked in surprise when noticed the resemblance between the woman and a toad.

“No idea,” he mumbled, and before he could say more the first years came filling in, and the Sorting began.

Once the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood.

“To our newcomers,” said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips. “Welcome! To our old hands—welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!”

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate-for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

“Excellent” They heard Ron say, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them into his plate, watched wistfully by Nearly Headless Nick.

“So how was your summer Harry?” Neville asked.

When all the students just finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as everyone turned to face the headmaster. Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. A bed was waiting somewhere, wonderfully warm and soft……

“Well, now that we are digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,” said Dumbledore. “First years ought to know that the forest on the grounds is out of bounds to students—and a few of our older students ought to know by now too.

“Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch’s office door.

“We have had three changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons. Sadly Professor Binns has finally passed on to the next life, but luckily Lucius Malfoy has kindly accepted to replace him. Finally, we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause during which Harry and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubby-Plank would be teaching.

Dumbledore continued, “Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—”

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody knew why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, “Hem, hem,” and it became clear that she had gotten to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of the staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor McGonagall’s mouth was thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before, and many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Professor Umbridge simpered, “for those kind words of welcome”

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish and Harry felt a powerful dislike that he couldn’t explain. She gave another little throat-clearing cough and continued: “Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!” she smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. “And to see such happy little faces.”

Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as thought they were five years old, Harry looked over at his two elder mates, and saw Severus glaring at the woman.

 

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again, but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

“The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by carful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generation lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching.”

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall’s dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk like, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little “Hem, hem” and went on with her speech.

“Every Headmaster and Headmistress of  Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress’s sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested tradition often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permance and change, between tradition and innovation….”

Harry stifled a yawn and found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over at Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats away along from Cho, Luna Lovegood-who they met on the train, and who Hermione seem to like, much to Draco’s amusement and Harry’s confusion- had got out The Quibbler  again. Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table, Ernie Macmillan was one if the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect’s badge.

Draco was playing with his fork, twirling it through his fingers, watching the light play on it, Lucius was trying very hard not to doze off, while Severus looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have plowed on with her speech. The teachers, aside from his mates, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though judging by her expression, they were not all to her taste.

“….because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited.”

She sat down, Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and  before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

“Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating,” he said, bowing to her. “Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…”

“Yes, it was certainly was illuminating,” Hermione said in a low voice.

“You’re not telling me you enjoyed it?” Neville said quietly, turning a glazed face upon Hermione. “That was about the dullest speech I’ve ever heard, and I took Professor Binns for four years.”

“I said illuminating, not enjoyable” said Hermione. “It explained a lot”

“Did it?” Harry said in surprise. “Sounded like a load of waffle to me.”

“There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle,” said Hermione grimly.

“Was there?” said Neville blankly.

“How about: “progress for progress’s sake must be discouraged”? How about: “pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited”?”

“Well, what does that mean?” asked Neville.

“I’ll tell you what it means,” said Hermione through gritted teeth. “It means the Ministry’s interfering at Hogwarts”

“Finally I would like to congratulate: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Professor Severus Snape, and Professor Lucius Malfoy on becoming mates.”

Harry ducked his head as heads swirled towards him; there were looks of shock, surprise, and disgust, but Hermione glared at them, her glare turning harsher when Ron looked their way. Draco merely snarled and bared his fangs when heads looked his way. Up at the staff table Severus noted that Umbridge narrowed her eyes and her lips thinned.

Finally there was a great clattering and banging all around him; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up; ready to leave the hall, eyes looking at him, and mouths whispering. Hermione wrapped an arm around him protectively.

“Uh, don’t you have to take care of the first years?” Harry asked Hermione as she led him out the hall.

Hermione blinked at him.

“Perfect, remember?” he said, reminding her of the fact that she had gotten the badge over the summer.

“That’s all right, I think Ron has it covered,” Hermione said looking over the red-head who was calling the first years over, frowning when he called them midgets.

“Besides, I think your mates would feel better if you had company on your way to your dorm.”

Harry suddenly blushed. “Um, I’m not staying in the dorm,” he said nervously.

“Then where are you going to—oh!” Hermione’s eyes widen and her cheeks went red.

“So you guys have already—?”

“No!” Harry exclaimed, earning odd looks from some passing students and his mates.

“We haven’t done anything like that.” Harry said, “I mean when they marked me i-it f-felt good, a-and um, we share a bed, but nothing happen!”

“Alright, alright” Hermione reassured, “come on, let’s go find Malfoy.”

Hermione steered her friend to the blonde who was waiting by the staff table.

**************

Harry looked around the chambers that were to be his room for the rest of the school year, before turning to the three anxious Katuys he was sharing the chambers with.

“I like it,” he said with a smile, giving a chuckle when they gave sighs of relief.

Harry headed to the bedroom, where all his things and Hedwig was waiting; the snowy white owl was nested on one of the many pillows in the large bed, and she gave a welcoming hoot, while Harry rolled his eyes in amusement.

“Hey girl, I see you’ve made yourself at home,” Harry said as he went over to his truck to get his clothes, surprised when they were not there.

“I put your things up, you night clothes are in dresser.” Severus said as he entered the room.

“Oh thank you, you didn’t have to,” Harry replied as he went to get them.

“We’ve been over this Harry,” Severus sighed. “Neither I nor  Lucius or Draco mind doing things for you.”

Harry nodded, before disappearing into the bathroom.

“I don’t like that Umbridge woman,” Draco stated when Severus returned to the living room.

“Yes, well she does have a very interesting reputation,” Lucius drawled as he went through Severus’ liquor cabinet.

“Do tell,” Severus said as he sat in his favorite chair.

“Ms. Umbridge is known for being very…selective in the people she socializes with.” Lucius explained as he found the desired bottle.

“Meaning?” Draco asked.

“She only speaks to human.”

“I see.” Severus murmured, and made a mental note to keep the woman away from his Pack.

Harry came out some time later, toweling his hair; he blushed when Draco pulled him over, placed him in a chair and finished drying the younger boy’s hair.

“Draco,” Harry whined.

“Hush.” Draco simply said, grinning at the pout he got.

“M’not a baby,” Harry mumbled.

“That adorable pout says otherwise.” Lucius teased.

Harry huffed, but let the other continue drying. Once Draco was done, the three went to take a shower while Harry went to the bedroom, shooing Hedwig off the pillow, and snuggling underneath the soft covers. Blushing when his three mates joined him minutes later.

Even though it had been a month, Harry was still not used to sharing a bed with the three, mostly Severus and Lucius, his mother said it was probably just an age thing, seeing as he didn’t have that much of a problem with Draco.

“You’re tense.” Draco said as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Sorry.” Harry said, rolling over until his face was buried in the blonde’s chest and the three knew he was blushing.

Behind Draco, Lucius merely sighed; behind Harry, Severus rolled his eyes, even as he ran long fingers through his Sub’s soft hair, his ears twitching when he caught a soft slightly happy sigh, and it wasn’t long before all four drifted off to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The four barely got dressed when they were called to the Headmaster’s office.

“And here I thought we’d be able to have a nice morning,” Lucius drawled as they made their way to the office.

“Draco.” Severus scolded when the blonde hissed at a second year Ravenclaw that stared at them too long.

“Brat didn’t have to stare.”

“And you didn’t have to terrify her.”

Harry half-listened to his mate’s bicker, his mind wondering to what he knew was going to be an uncomfortable conversation, and he was proven right when they entered the office and were greeted by Dumbledore and Umbridge.

“Ah good morning gentlemen, please have a seat.” Dumbledore offered with a wave of his hand.

They sat Lucius and Severus at the end, with Draco and Harry in the middle; both younger males wanting to be as far as possible from Umbridge.

“Now what is it that is so important that you interrupted us from beginning breakfast?” Severus asked.

“Ah yes straight to the point as always,” Dumbledore chuckled, and for once he wasn’t dodging the subject.

“Professor Umbridge has come to me expressing concerns.”

“Oh?” Severus inquired, glancing at the woman.

“Yes, she—”

“Hem, hem, if I may Headmaster?” Umbridge interrupted, all three of his mate’s winced at the woman’s voice, “I find it highly inappropriate that both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy Jr. are sleeping with grown men.”

“You do realized that not only are Harry and Draco are our mates, but are of age in Katuy society.” Severus drawled.

“Which tells me much about your Society doesn’t it?”  Umbridge sneered.

Severus merely raised a brow as he cocked his head to the side; a move all four males knew that he didn’t like the comment and was thinking of interesting ways to end the woman and not get caught.

“It doesn’t matter, these two boys are students of this school, and I doubt the Ministry will agree with your ways of society,” Dolores continued on, unaware of the danger she was in.

“And the Ministry will then have to deal with a Pack of not only pissed off Katuys, but Vampires as well.” Lucius stated with a glare.

“I might also add that since we are Katuys, AND are still in the process of Courting, there are laws that protect us from any misunderstandings that you seem to be having,” Severus said. “Laws which I’m sure Lucius will be more than glad to inform you of, him being on the Ministry board and all”

Umbridge’s eyes narrowed and her lips thinned, before she smiled sweetly. “Of course, though I would like to hear Harry’s opinion on all this, if that’s alright?”

Harry blinked when the woman turned her attention to him. “What?” he blurted, feeling a little lost.

Umbridge’s smile widens, “I said Mr. Potter, I would like to know your opinion on this conversation.”

“Um, well I don’t really have one, I like where I am now.” He also felt that he wouldn’t be entirely safe in his house at the moment.

“There you see Madame, everyone is in agreement that it’s best that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy Jr. stay where they are,” Dumbledore said with a smile.

“But—”

“Now that we are done, we’ll be taking our leave.” Severus stated as he stood to take his leave; his other mates following. They were out the door before Umbridge could say another word.

***********

 “Hello, Harry!”  Cho greeted.

Draco glared at the girl, which went unnoticed by both his Sub and said girl.

“Hi,” Harry greeted with a small smile. “So, did you… er… have a good summer?”

The moment he had said this he wish he hadn’t - Cedric had been Cho’s boyfriend and the memory of his death must have affected her holiday almost as badly as it had affected Harry’s. Something seemed to tauten in her face, but she said, “Oh, it was all right, you know…”

Harry jumped when his arm was grabbed and he was dragged away.

“Bye, Harry!” Cho called.

“Draco!” Harry scolded.

Draco stopped and looked at the younger boy; he opened his mouth to speak when the bell rang. “There’s the bell,” Draco sighed. “Come on, Severus may be our mate, but he’s still a pain in the ass when it comes to tardiness.”

Draco then gently took the other’s arm and led him to the Potions Class. Once inside Draco and Harry sat together; Hermione sat behind them next to a Slytherin who they never had a problem with. Draco bared his fangs at anyone who dared look their way.

“Settle down,” Severus said coldly, shutting the door behind him.

There was no real need for the call to order; the moment the class had heard the door close, quiet had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Severus’s mere presence was usually enough to ensure a class’s silence, and now that it was out that the Potion Master was a vampire, Harry got the feeling that it was more out of fear than…well more fear.

“Before we begin today’s lesson,” said Severus, sweeping over to his desk with a grace that Harry had never noticed before; black eyes staring around at them all, lingering on Draco and Harry for just a moment. “I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly is, I expect you to scrape an ‘Acceptable’ in your O.W.L, or suffer my….displeasure.”

His gaze lingered this time upon Neville, who gulped, and Harry made a mental note to talk to the other.

“After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me,” Severus went on. “I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye.”

His eyes rested on Ron and his lip curled. Ron glared back, feeling a grim pleasure at the idea that he would be able to give up Potions after fifth year.

“But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell,” said Severus softly, “so, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students.

“Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation.”

Harry had a suspicion this potion was for him….or possibly Severus himself - the Katuy wasn’t very calm after the meeting this morning.

“Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing.” Behind him, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression one of the utmost attention.

With a flick of Severus’s wand, the ingredients and instructions were on the blackboard, and the cupboard was opened.

“You have an hour and a half… start.”

Harry wasn’t surprised that his mate gave such a difficult potion to brew; he really hadn’t expected anything less. He was ever so grateful that his mates had taken the time to properly teach him the art of Potion making during the summer, so when Severus said there should be a light silver vapor rising out of their potions, Harry was amongst the few who had it right.

“Mr. Weasley, what is this supposed to be?” Severus said when he came around to check and found Ron’s cauldron spitting green sparks.

Draco looked on eagerly, giving a raised brow when Harry smacked him on the arm.

“The Draught of Peace” Ron said tensely.

“Tell me, Weasley,” said Severus softly, “can you read?”

Draco laughed, which earned him a smack upside the head from Hermione and a snort from Harry; Severus glanced over to raise an amused brow at the trio before going back to glaring at Ron.

“Yes, I can,” Ron said his ears red and hot from both anger and embarrassment.

“Read the third line of the instructions for me, Weasley.”

Ron squinted at the blackboard; it wasn’t easy to make out through the haze of multi-colored steam now filling the dungeon.

“Add powered moonstone, stir three times counter-clockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes then add two drops of syrup of hellebore.”

Judging from the way Ron paled, he forgot to add one of the two.

“Did you do everything on the third line, Weasley?”

“No,” said Ron very quietly.

“I beg your pardon?”

“No,” said Ron more loudly, “I forgot the moonstone.”

“I know you did, Weasley, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. Evanesco”

The contents of Ron’s potion vanished; he was left standing foolishly beside an empty cauldron.

“Those of you who have managed to  read the instructions, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing,” said Severus. “Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday.”

While everyone filled their flagons, Ron cleared his things seething. He stuffed his wand back into his bag and slumped down into his seat, glaring at Harry as everyone else marched up to Severus’s desk with corked flagons. When the long last bell rang, Ron was the first one out.

“Someone’s been practicing,” Hermione said as she packed her things, Harry gave a small smile.

“Draco and Severus helped me. Lucius would have too but……”

“Lucius is much like Longbottom when it comes to potions, it is better if the two are in separate countries then the same room,” Severus said. Draco nodded in agreement.

“That bad?” Hermione asked.

“That bad,” the three said in unison.

Hermione snort, before they headed from the classroom.

“Bye Severus,” Draco said.

The three were half-way to lunch when Ron cornered them.

“Enjoy that?” the red-head growled.

“What do you want now Weasley?” Draco sighed, before putting himself between the red-head and Harry.

“Enjoy what Ron?” Hermione asked

“Snape and you three making fun of me; bet you all planned that.” Ron sneered.

“No one planned anything Ron,” Harry said.

“Oh really, and I suppose you just happened to get a perfect potion?”

“As a matter a fact he did!” Hermione almost yelled.

Ron blinked, a little startled at Hermione’s outburst, before turning to glare at Draco who growled.

“Is there a problem here?”

All four students spun around to find Professor McGonagall, who was watching them with a raised brow.

“No Professor.” Ron mumbled, before stomping off.

“You three best get to lunch,” the Professor said.

The three nodded before hurrying off.

Lunch was spent with heads and whisper looking their way, and when it was all over Draco declared that they were taking their lunch somewhere else for the rest of the year, after seeing the upset state his mate was in.

After Divination, to which Harry found himself day dreaming, and ignoring Professor Trelawney’s chatter. When he and Hermione flowed into the DADA classroom, they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher’s desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Harry was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad.

“Well, good afternoon!” she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled ‘good afternoon’ in reply.

“Tut, tut,” said Professor Umbridge. “That won’t do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply “Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge”. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!”

 “Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge,” they chanted back at her.

“There, now,” said Professor Umbridge sweetly. “That wasn’t too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please.”

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order “wands away” had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

**_Defense Against the Dark Arts_ **

**_A Return to Basic Principle_ **

“Well now, your teaching in this subject had been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn’t it?” stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. “The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year.

“You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following please.”

She rapped the black broad again; the first message vanished and new ones appeared.

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge‘s three course aims she asked, “Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?”

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

Professor Umbridge scowled softly before repeating the question and the class responded louder.

“Good,” said Professor Umbridge. “I should like you to turn to page five and read ‘Chapter One, Basics for Beginners’. There will be no need to talk.”

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher’s desk, observing them all closely with those punchy toad’s eyes. Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

In about five minutes Harry felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line about a dozen times without taking anything in, with a soft sigh he looked around, Ron was absent-mindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, starting at the same spot on page, the Ravenclaws weren’t any better.  Hermione had not even opened her copy of the book. She was staring fixedly at the Professor.

Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose. He looked at her enquiringly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry wasn’t the only one watching his friend. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione‘s mute attempt to catch Professor’s Umbridge’s eye then to struggle on with “Basic for Beginners.”

 

“Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?” she asked Hermione, as though she just know noticed her.

“Not about the chapter, no,” said Hermione.

“Well, we’re reading just now,” said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. “If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class.”

“I’ve got a query about your course aims,” said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

“And your name is—?”

“Hermione Granger.”

“Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully,” said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

“Well, I don’t,” said Hermione bluntly. “There’s nothing up there about using defensive spells.”

 Silence filled the room, and all heads turned with frowns to the three course aims still written on the broad.

”Using defensive spells?” Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. “Why, I can’t imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren’t expecting to be attacked during class?”

“We’re not going to use magic?” Ron exclaimed loudly.

“Students rise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.—?”

“Weasley,” said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Umbridge’s eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

“Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?”

“Yes,” said Hermione. “Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?”

“Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?” asked Umbridge with her falsely sweet voice.

“No, but—”

“Well then, I’m afraid you are not qualified to decide what the ‘whole point’ of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way—”

“What use is that?” said Harry, everything the woman was saying sounded like a loud of bull, no wonder Hermione was annoyed. “If we’re going to be attacked it won’t be in a –”

“Hand, Mr. Potter!” sang Umbridge.

Harry give a patient sigh before thrusting his head up and having it ignored, but by now several people had their hand up too.

“And you name is?” Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

“Dean Thomas.”

“Well, Mr. Thomas?”

“Well, it’s like Harry said, isn’t it?” said Dean. “If we’re going to be attacked, it won’t be risk free.”

“I repeat,” said Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, “do you expect to be attacked during my classes?”

“No, but—”

Umbridge talked over him. “I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school,”

Yeah, right.

“But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed—not to mention,” she gave a nasty little laugh, “extremely dangerous half-breeds.”

Harry felt his face go hot with anger, for he knew well who the woman was talking about.

“If you mean Professor Lupin,” piped Dean Thomas angrily, “he was the best we ever—”

“Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying—you have been introduced to spells that have been—”

Harry ignored her, watching his classmates as their faces went from confused to anger as the woman continued to speak. What in bloody Merlin was wrong with this woman?

“As long you have studied the theory hard enough—”

This got Harry’s attention and before he could even think about it he once again interrupted the Professor.

“And what good’s theory going to be in the real world?” said Harry.

Umbridge looked up.

“This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world,” she said softly.

“And the real world is not school, it’s not full of candy canes and lollipops, there are things out there that just waiting for us to make one dumb mistake.”

“There is nothing waiting for you out there Mr. Potter.”

“Oh yeah?” said Harry, trying to keep his temper in check, he didn’t want to get in trouble, nor did he want to cause problem for his mates, but this woman was slowly working his nerves.

“Hmm, let’s think….” Said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice; his Uncle flashed through his mind, he then thought better of it, “maybe Lord Voldemort.”

Ron gasp; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideway off his stool. Professor Umbridge on the other hand was looking at Harry with a satisfied expression on her face.

“Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter.”

The classroom went silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

“Now let’s get one thing straight, there is no Dark Wizard, it’s all a lie.”

“It’s NOT a lie!” said Harry. “I saw him. I fought him!”

“Detention, Mr. Potter!” said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. “Tomorrow evening.  Five o’ clock. My Office. I repeat, this is a lie.  The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, ‘Basics for Beginners’.”

Umbridge sat down behind her desk again. Harry stared at her in shock, before he stood up, Hermione looked alarmed and everyone watched.

“So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?” Harry asked, his voice shaking and eyes glossy and wet.

There was a collective of intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night that Cedric had died.  They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

“Cedric Diggory’s death was a tragic accident,” she said coldly.

“It was murder,” Harry said, his body shaking as everyone watched in both fascination and pity, he hardly talked to anyone about this. “Voldemort killed him, and you know it.”

Umbridge’s face went blank. For a moment, Harry thought she was going to scream at him. Then she said in her softest, most sweetly girlish voice, “Come here, Mr. Potter, dear.”

He kicked his chair aside and made his way over, he watched as she wrote a note, the words he couldn’t see, before it was handed to him.

“Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear,” she said, handing him the note.

Harry took it without a word, and gathered his things; well aware of the eyes on him as he left.


	21. Chapter 21

Professor McGonagall had not been happy about the detentions he was to be attending all this week, but did nothing about them, except to warn him to keep his temper in check and not speak of the Dark Lord being reborn.  His mates had been less than pleased, and Harry had to use the tears just to prevent Severus from storming to the woman’s office.

 

“She already doesn’t like us, we don’t need anymore reasons for her to give us more trouble,” Harry said once he calmed down his Alpha.

 

Severus merely huffed and went to sulk in the lab.

 

Harry sighed and went to find Hermione; Draco right behind him. The two found Hermione in the library of course, half of the homework assigned to her already done.

 

“Why aren’t you working the Tower?” Harry asked as he sat next to her.

 

Hermione looked down at her book, her gaze hard, before she sighed. “I couldn’t stand the whispering,” she finally said.

 

Harry blinked confused before it dawned on him. “…Oh,” he muttered.

 

“I’m sorry Harry,” Hermione said softly.

 

“You’re not the one that’s making them talk about me,” Harry replied with a half-hearted smile.

Hermione didn’t say anything, but she gave a soft smile when Draco started demanding names.

*************

The night of the detention Harry arrived barely on time, mostly because Angelina Johnson had chewed him out for getting detention in the first place. That and he had to keep Draco from joining him for his detention. He had a feeling that night would have ended bloody.

 

“Good evening Mr. Potter.”

Harry stared for a moment at the luridly flowered set of robes she was wearing; they blended only too well with the tablecloth on the desk behind her.

 

“Evening,” he said stiffly.

 

“Well sit down,” she said, pointing toward a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up a straight-backed chair. A piece if blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for him.

 

Harry paused as he remembered the promise he made to Angelina earlier on.

 

“Er,” Harry said, without moving. “Professor? Er—before we start, I-I wanted to ask you a …a favour.”

 

Her bulging eyes narrowed.

 

“Oh yes?”

 

“Well, I’m… I’m on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And I was supposed to be at the tryouts for the new Keeper at five o’clock on Friday, and I was - was wondering whether I could skip detention that night and do it—do it another night…instead…”

 

Harry knew long before he even reached the end of his sentence that it was no good.

 

“Oh no,” said Umbridge, smiling so widely that she looked as though she had just swallowed a particularly juicy fly. “Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one’s convenience. No, you will come here at five o’clock tomorrow, and the next day, and on Friday too, and you will do your detention as planned. I think rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you.”

Harry felt the blood surge to his head and heard a thumping noise in his ears. So he told ‘evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories’ did he?

 

With a massive effort Harry looked away from her, silently thankful he was able to prevent Draco from attending; he knew his mate would take kindly to those words. He dropped his schoolbag beside the straight-backed chair and sat down.

 

“There,” said Umbridge sweetly, “we’re getting better at controlling our temper already, aren’t we? Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Mr. Potter. No, not with your quill,” she added, as Harry bent down to open his bag. “You’re going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are”

 

She handed him a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point.

 

“I want you to write ‘I will not tell lies,” she told softly.

 

“How many times?” Harry asked with forced politeness.

 

“Oh, as long as it takes for the message to sink in,” said Umbridge sweetly. “Off you go.”

 

She moved over to her desk, sat down, and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking. Harry raised the sharp black quill and then realized what was missing.

 

“You haven’t given me any ink,” he said.

 

“Oh, you won’t need ink,” said Professor Umbridge with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

 

Harry blinked before shrugging, he already established that the woman wasn’t all there, and placed the point of the quill on the paper and wrote: I must not tell lies.

 

He let out a soft gasp of pain. The words had appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had appeared on the back of Harry’s right hand, cut into his skin as though traced there by a scalpel - yet  even as he stared at the shining cut, the skin healed over again, leaving the place where it had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.

 

Harry looked round at Umbridge. She was watching him, her wide, toad like mouth stretched in a smile.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Nothing,” said Harry quietly.

 

He looked back at the parchment, placed the quill upon it once and wrote the sentence again and felt the searing pain on the back of his hand for a second time; once again, the words had been cut into his skin, once again they healed over seconds later.

 

And on it went. Again and again Harry wrote the words on the parchment in what he soon came to realize was not ink, but his own blood. And again and again the words were cut into the back of his hand, healed, and then reappeared the next time he set quill to parchment.

 

Darkness fell outside Umbridge’s window. Harry did not ask when he would be allowed to stop. He did not even check his watch. He knew she was watching him for signs of weakness and he was not going to show any weakness, and he was not going to show any, not even if he had to sit here all night, cutting open his own hand with this quill….

 

“Come here,” said Umbridge, after what seemed hours.

 

He stood up. His hand stinging painfully. When he looked down at it he saw that the cut had healed, but that the skin there was red raw, and he was sure it was tender too.

 

“Hand,” she said.

 

He extended it. She took it in her own. Harry repressed a shudder as she touched him with her thick, stubby fingers on which she wore a number of ugly old rings.

“Tut, tut, I don’t seem to have made much of an impression yet,” she said, smiling. “Well, we’ll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won’t we? You may go.”

 

Harry left her office without a word.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry blinked, it was Draco; the blonde had come to pick him up, and he was frowning. Harry unconsciously hid his red hand.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“Nothing,” Harry replied softly.

 

Draco narrowed his eyes, and his nostrils flared, taking in the faint scent of uneasiness. The scent was so strong that it covered another scent that Draco couldn’t identify.

 

“Ready?”

 

Harry nodded and headed to their room, and if Draco noticed that the younger male walked closer to him then usually did, he didn’t say anything.

**************

 

Umbridge looked up when her door opened, and smiled sweetly as Severus glided in; eyes hard, face blank.

 

“Hello Professor, what can I do for you?” she asked.

 

“I would like to know what you did to my mate last night,” Severus demanded.

 

Umbridge’s smile faltered for a moment, before she smiled wider and tutted.

 

“I merely made him right lines, a task I know he didn’t enjoy, which it wouldn’t be detention if he did,” she giggled.

 

“Merely lines?” Severus asked raising a brow and stepping closer.

 

“Yes, whatever little lies he’s feeding you are just that – lies.”

 

“And the fact that he came back to the room withdrawn and shaken?”

 

Umbridge merely shrugged.

 

Severus growled, causing the woman to jump.

 

“Let me explain something to you Madame.” Severus began softly, “I do not take kindly to anyone harming my Pack, especially my Sub. If I find out you have lied to me, the consequences will not be pleasant, have I made myself clear?”

 

“Perfectly, though I do not see a problem. I’m more concerned with young Harry staying the same room with you and those other two.”

 

“Meaning?” Only years of practice had Severus keeping his anger at bay.

 

“Come now, it’s no secret that you three had been nothing but completely hostile to Mr. Potter.”

 

“A fact that’s being worked on, I must be going; class is about to begin. Remember my warning,” Severus glided out the room, never noticing Umbridge’s glare.

 

Severus made it to class, just as the bell ranged; first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

 

“At least this class won’t result in fighting,” he thought as he began his class.

 

Lucius give his Sub a glance and was relieve to see that the young man was relatively back to normal; even if he was more quiet than usual.

 

He also hoped that his Alpha hadn’t done something stupid when he went to speak the Umbridge before class.

 

“Open your books to page fifty, read the first paragraph and someone explain what it means,” he instructed.

****************

The second detention was just as a bad as the previous one. The skin on the back of Harry’s hand became irritated more quickly now, and was soon red and inflamed. Harry thought it unlikely to keep healing as effectively for long. Soon the cut would remain etched in his hand and Umbridge would, perhaps, be satisfied. He let no moan of pain escape him, however, and from the moment of entering the room to the moment of his dismissal, again past midnight, he said nothing but ‘good evening’ and ‘goodnight’.

 

When he arrived to his room, he said a ‘good night’ to his mates before heading to shower and then to bed, before any of them could say a word.

 

Harry’s third detention passed in the same way as the previous two, except the after two hours the words ‘I must not tell lies’ did not fade from the back of his hand, but remained scratched there, oozing droplets of blood. Harry began to panic, how was he going to hide this from his mates, and Hermione!? The redness he could pass off as just scratching, but this….what was he going to do?

 

The pause in the pointed quill’s scratching made Professor Umbridge look up.

 

“Ah,” she said softly, moving around her desk to examine his hand herself. “Good. That ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn’t it? You may leave for tonight.”

 

“Do I still have to come back tomorrow?” said Harry, picking up his schoolbag with his left hand rather than his smarting right.

 

“Oh yes,” said Professor Umbridge, smiling widely as before. “Yes, I think we can etch the message a little deeper with another evening’s work.”

 

Harry hurried out of the room and ran to the nearest bathroom; at the sink, he turned the facet on and gently scrubbed the blood off causing the draining water to turn pink, finally what seemed like hours but was merely minutes, Harry pulled his hand out of the water. The bleeding had stopped, but his skin was red and throbbing with pain… the words were still there.

 

Harry bit back a whimper, and quickly calmed his mind. With some quick thinking, Harry shrugged off his robes until his sleeves covered his hand. Not the best thing but it was going to have to do until he could think of something else.

 

When he made it to his room, he was immediately pounced on by Draco, who apologized for not being able to picking him up from detention. Some of the Slytherin’s dorm mates had cornered the blonde and demanded that he come with them; Draco hadn’t been worried, just annoyed, though he did growl at them when they glared at Harry.

 

Harry give the Sub-Dom a small smile and told him it was alright, he was fine and that he was going to take a shower. Draco nodded and watched him disappear into their shared bedroom, his other mates’ worried gaze following the Sub.

 

Harry went through his night clothes hoping to find something to hide his hand. Many of his shirts were short sleeved, expect for three, which were for winter nights, and even with them being the dungeon, it didn’t get that cold.

 

Suddenly a thought came to him and he went over to the closet, where there were several dress shirts hanging; Harry picked the white one that he knew all three of his mates had worn at one point. Taking it, he entered the bathroom. As he showered, he avoiding looking at his hand; he pulled on the shirt when he finished.

 

It was long, and large, fall off his shoulders to reveal his smooth chest; it barely grazed his knees and the sleeves were long enough to cover his hands - the scent of his three mates surround and calmed him.

********

Severus looked up when the bathroom door opened and whatever he was saying got stuck in his throat. There was his little Sub in his dress shirt, which Lucius and Draco had worn. Apparently it was very comfortable, and Harry thought so as well; Severus found he enjoyed the view.

 

“I’m sorry for… um… using your shirt but I… uh —” Harry stuttered and squirm under his Alpha’s gaze.

 

“It’s quite alright, I find the view most appealing.”

 

Harry blushed, squeaking when an arm wrapped around him and pulled him back against a broad strong chest.

 

“So do I,” Lucius purred in his ear, nuzzling his neck.

 

Harry blush darkened, and he gave a soft gasp when a tongue licked at the curve of his neck; his cock twitching in interest. Ever since he accepted the courting and gave the first blood, the three Katuys had started feeding from Harry; and Harry found it to be a pleasurable experience, and his neck quickly became a sensitive spot. 

 

Harry mewled when Lucius sucked on his neck.

 

“Lucius,” Severus warned.

 

Harry gave a soft whine when the Dom stopped, though he didn’t blame him. The three Katuys and Harry agreed that it was best that instead of feeding all at once, which would have resulted in Harry having very low blood pressure the next day, they would take turns feeding.

 

It wasn’t Lucius’s turn.

 

“Ready for bed?” Lucius then asked.

 

Harry nodded, tugging on his right sleeve as he followed his mate to the bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry inwardly gulped when all eyes turned his way, and he once again wondered if this was such a good idea, and just as he was getting ready to bolt, his vision was obscured by two bodies.

“What are you lot gawking at?” Fred said with a scold.

“Go on about your business,” George ordered, glaring when no one did as told.

All of the Gryffindors went about what they were doing, knowing better than to get on the bad side of Hogwarts’s master pranksters.

“Finally came to see us huh,” Fred said, turning around.

“Almost thought you forgot about us,” George grinned.

“Sorry,” Harry said ducking his head in embarrassment, Hermione had told him of how the Twins had defended him when someone had mouthed off about him, she also told him that the Twins were one of those who took the news of him being mated to Slytherins well; he now felt bad about taking so long to see them.

“Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t want to come up here either,” Fred winked at him, before leading him to a table in the corner by the window.

“So how is life as housewife?” George asked, snickering when Harry glared at him.

“I’m not a housewife,” Harry grumbled.

“Harry, you’re the picture of a housewife.” Fred teased.

Harry huffed.

“And considering who his husbands are, I’d be carefully with the teasing; you never know when a slip of the tongue may happen.”

Harry looked up at Hermione.

“Hey Harry,” she smiled at him as she sat down, grinning when the Twins paled at the thought.

“You wouldn’t do that, would you Hermione?” asked Fred, “I mean you do like us, don’t you?”

“Hmmm,” Hermione hummed in thought, causing Harry to snort in amusement.

“Mione, how could you!” George exclaimed.

Hermione and Harry laughed, after that Harry found himself relaxing as the hours went by, no longer caring about the eyes around him.

*************

“Harry.”

Harry barely had time to blink before arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

“Draco!” he hissed quietly as not to upset the Librarian, who was looking at them though she seemed more amused than upset. The young Katuy glanced at the woman before dragging his Sub out of sight.

Harry blinked when he found his back pressed against the wall, and his Sub-Dom hovering over him. He shivered when Draco lowered his head and nuzzled his neck, gasping when a fang scraped his skin.

“Draco!” he whispered, with just a hint a fear, his mate wanted to feed now? Here, in the library!?

Draco purred softly and pressed closer to the younger boy, nudging the boy’s head back. His mouth began to water at the thought of sinking his fangs in soft skin, of warm blood sliding down his throat.

Harry shivered at the deep growl that vibrated from the older boy’s chest.

“Draco!” he gasped when fangs pressed down on his skin.

Draco purred and pressed closer.

“Mr. Malfoy.”

Both teens froze, then looked up, Draco growled at Professor Umbridge while Harry inwardly groaned, the woman smiled sweetly at them, though her eyes were cold as steel.

“Such behavior is not acceptable in the library,” she said.

“Bite me Bitch!” Draco snarled.

“Draco!” Harry gasped.

“Such unruly manners,” Umbridge scowled. “As expected from an animal,” she then took a step forward.

Draco bared his fangs and hissed, pressing his body closer to Harry’s. The younger wizard began to panic; the last thing he wanted was his mate hurting the woman, even if he didn’t like her, or what she did.

“Um professor, could you back up a little?” Harry asked.

Umbridge looked at him, then at the blonde who was glaring at her, body tense and she knew if she took another step forward he would pounce and while she wanted the animals out of the school and put down, she did not want to sacrifice a limb.

She took a step back.

“Watch your language Mr. Malfoy, and no more inappropriate behavior, understood?’

Harry nodded, while Draco snapped his fangs, both watched her leave.

“I don’t like her,” Draco said a few minutes later after she left.  

“I don’t think anyone likes her.”

“She smells like a toad.”

**********

“Harry, what’s with the gloves?”

Harry blinked up from his homework and then down at the black gloves, he was using them to hide the… scar.

“Fashion statement,” he said with a shrug.

Hermione tilted her head. From his chair Lucius raised a brow, he and his other mates had noticed their young mate’s change in clothing two weeks ago; he even wore them to bed. They found it odd, but since it seemed to make his mate happy they said nothing about it.

“What?” Harry asked, trying not to panic.

“Nothing,” Hermione said going back to her homework.

Harry went back to his, never noticing the thoughtful expression on his mate’s face.

*************

It was a nearly a month later when the twins invited him to the Tower. Draco wanted to come, but Harry didn’t think that would be a good idea for obvious reasons.

“Okay here.”

Harry looked at the goblet held out towards him, filled with a creamy liquid.

“What will it do to me?” he asked suspiciously.  

“Nothing!” the two chirped innocently.

“No”

“Aww come on Harry,” Fred whined.

“No.”

“Pretty please,” George said.

“No,”

“You’re no fun,” Fred pouted.

Harry grinned, before looking around the Twin’s room; this was the first time he’s been in it and was surprised at how clean it was. He expected it to be messy and the walls covered in unmentionables, especially with Fred and George as roommates.

“Guess we could always ask Ron,” Fred mused.

“You mean trick him.” Harry retorted.

“Details, details,” Fred said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Harry chuckled, then frowned slightly at the thought of his now former best friend, he had hoped that the red-head would have calmed down by now and come talk to him, but every time they crossed paths they ended up arguing until someone intervened.

 “What will it do?” he then asked, looking at the goblet.

“Don’t really know”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say about that.

He stayed about another hour before he headed back, it was almost curfew. He almost made it to the dungeons when he was blocked by five students, three Gryffindors and two Ravenclaws. 

All fifth years.

“Look guys it’s the Slytherin Slut.” One of the Gryffindors sneered.

Harry tensed, preparing himself to run, the last thing he needed was to get into a fight. The guys laughed at the joke as they closed in him.

“Look guys, I really don’t want to do this,” Harry said.

“Oh but we do,” said one of the Ravenclaws.

Harry cursed when they circled him.

************

Draco paced the living room floor, stopping only to look at the time before pacing again.

Harry was late.

He wanted to Firecall Lucius and Severus when the boy had been twenty minutes late, but he knew that was just him being overprotective.

It’s been over an hour now.

 _“Okay I’m calling Severus and Lucius”_ he thought as he made his way over to the fire place. He was just about put his head in the fire when the door slammed open and Harry stumbled in, landing on the floor.

“Harry!”

Draco rushed over to his mate, paling when he saw the ripped clothes and bruises.

“Merlin.”

Scooping the Sub up in his arms, Draco hurried to the Hospital Wing.


	23. Chapter 23

Draco was pacing the Hospital Wing floor when Severus and Lucius came rushing in, Dumbledore close behind them.

“Draco what happen?”

Draco turned to them, his face flushed with worry.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “He was late and when he came in hurt, I-I-I—”

“Draco breathe,” Severus stated, using his “Alpha” voice, as he placed a hand on the young blonde’s shoulder. Draco looked up at his Alpha and gave an animalistic whine. Severus bent and nuzzled his Sub-Dom’s cheek, purring softly. Lucius moved behind the Sub-Dom, wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and nuzzled him behind the ear. Draco nuzzled back, sighing softly as he clung to both of his mates.

“Better?” Lucius asked some moments later.

Draco nodded, and calmly retold his story.

When he was finish, his two mates looked murderous and Albus looked grave.

“He’s sleeping now,” Pomfrey said as she came from behind the wall of white that Harry was hidden behind. Glancing at the Headmaster, then at Severus who nodded and she continued. “He has many bruises mostly on his face, a few burns, I’ve treated them all and with a little rest he’ll be right as rain, though maybe a bit sore,” the Nurse then frowned and bite her lower lip, a sign to all that something worried her greatly.

 

“What it is Pomfrey?” Albus asked.

“It’s his hand; there were early signs of infection. I stopped it, but that’s not worrying me,” she began cautiously.

“Well?” Lucius asked with an impatient glare.

Pomfrey bite her bottom lip again, but nodded resolutely. “It’s better if you saw,” she said, pulling back the curtain for them to go through.

Harry was sleeping peacefully, even if his face didn’t look it. Severus bit back a growl at the thought of someone touching his Sub. The Medi-Witch went over to Harry’s right side and lifted his hand, slowly peeling away the gauze.

Dumbledore had to give Severus credit for keeping his temper in check.

His blue eyes stared hard at the words on the boy’s hand, before looking over at the boy’s mates.

Lucius was now pacing; a deep growl rumbling from his throat, fangs bared and his hair nearly standing on end. Severus had taken hold of Harry’s injured hand and was softly caressing the words with his thumb, his eyes dark and unreadable. Draco sat down on the bed, taking hold of the other hand.

“Who could—?”

“It was that vile woman, Umbridge!” Lucius snarled.

“Now Lucius—”

Albus blinked when his vision was filled with snarling Katuy.

“Don’t ‘now Lucius’ me!”

“Settle down Dom,” Severus ordered his voice calm and hard.

Lucius glanced at his Alpha, before backing away.

“Headmaster,” Severus said, his eyes never leaving his Sub. “A crime has been committed against my Pack, my Sub, and you know our laws.”

Albus shivered when those dark cold eyes looked at him, and he felt himself nod.

“I’ll look into personally,” he offered, glad his voice didn’t break.

“You have a week, and then we will handle it.”

Albus shivered again.

*************

Harry awoke to Draco curled up around him; one arm wrapped tight around his waist, the other held his right hand, and he was licking the back of it.  

“Draco?”  he questioned.

Draco stopped mid-lick and blinked at him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“He’s healing your hand, our saliva allows us to heal certain wounds,” came a voice from behind him. Harry instantly recognized his Dom’s voice.

“Lucius?”

Lucius stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

“Lucius, what’s going on?”

“How much do you remember?”  The Dom asked.

Harry’s brow furrowed as he thought. He remembered the group of boys that jumped him on his way back to the Dungeon and he remembered getting away but the rest was blank.

“I got jumped, I must have got away,” the Sub replied.

Lucius nodded, “Draco brought you here,” Draco nuzzled Harry’s neck, purring softly. The “and you were healed” was left unsaid.

Harry stared at the Dom, something …didn’t seem right, something about his Dom’s eyes were off.

“Lucius?”

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

The blonde raised a brow.

“Besides the obvious,” Harry rolled his eyes.

Lucius started at him, before slowly taking Harry’s right hand in his and showed the young wizard the back of his hand.

Harry paled.

“O-Oh,” he said softly.

Lucius gently caressed the words, his eyes blank.

“Why?”

Harry tugged his hand back, only to have it taken by Draco, the Sub-Dom resumed healing it. The Katuy didn’t have to explain further, Harry knew what the older blonde meant when he asked why. Why didn’t he tell anyone?

“It’s …It’s not that bad,” Harry mumbled.

“Not that bad?! Harry your hand was starting to get infected!”

Harry shifted uncomfortably, unconsciously tugging his hand out of the Sub-Dom’s grip to hide it, to hide the problem.

Lucius sighed as the scent of distress from his Sub tickled his nose and he sat down on the chair.

“Where’s Severus?” Harry then asked softly after a few seconds.

“In the Headmaster’s office, he found the ones who attacked you; I saw their faces, nicely done.”

Harry gave a small smile, looking at Draco when the Katuy had stopped healing his hand.

“Thank you,” he said.

Draco nuzzled his neck, purring softly.

“It was her, wasn’t it?”

Harry looked back at Lucius, who was giving him a knowing look, telling Harry he knew too well who **_she_** was.

“She’s a teacher and—”

“She lost that title when she made you bleed.”

Harry bit his bottom lip and squirmed in Draco’s arms. Lucius could understand his mate’s hesitation, the woman was a teacher, an authority figure, and aside from his adoptive Mother and Father, Harry had very little positive experience when it came to adults taking his side, even when Albus took the young wizard’s side it was for some manipulated reason.

“Never mind,” Lucius sighed. “We can discuss this when you are well rested and healed.”

Harry blinked up at him, before nodding gratefully; he let the soft purring lull him back to sleep.

************

“Really Headmaster this is silly.”

Dolores flinched when cold black swirled her way, but continued on.

“Surely you can’t believe that child over me?” she cried. “He’s obviously delirious and stressed from his attack.”

“I’d believe the ramblings of an insane person, before I believe anything that comes out of your mouth,” Severus drawled as he went through her desk. The woman huffed in indignation before turning to Albus.

“Headmaster, do something,” she whined

“Ms. Umbridge, by law they have every right, I can do nothing but observe and bare witness,” Albus said.

“There is nothing to bare witness to!”

“I’d take that statement back if I were you madam e,”   Severus said, voice lined with a growl as he emerged from the dresser with a quill in his hand. “Care to explain this?”

“It’s a quill, used for writing and such, surely even you know that,” Dolores sniffed.

“A quill with Harry’s blood on it.”

“Oh really?”

“Albus,” Severus offered the quill to the older wizard.

Albus came over and took it, silence falling as the elderly wizard examined it; finally after five minutes he looked at Severus with an unreadable expression and nodded.

“This is ridiculous! All of it! You can’t prove anything!”

Dolores shivered when Severus smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Cornelius Fudge gave a sigh as he strolled down the hall of Hogwarts, two Arours on each side; he was dreading the meeting he was currently heading to.

The letter he’d received hadn’t been pleasant; all he wanted was to find out if the rumors of Albus having a secret army and was recruiting the children of Hogwarts were true.

Dolores Umbridge had seen like the perfect Witch for the job; her need for rules, and high position in the Ministry would keep things in control. He just hadn’t counted on Harry Potter becoming mates to three Katuys.

It was common knowledge at the Ministry that Umbridge hated anything not human. She often voiced her opinion in meetings when the subject had came up,  so when he got the letter from the undersecretary about Harry Potter and the Katuys he knew she would cause trouble. He didn’t think she would go this far.

“Cornelius,” Albus greeted when he entered the room where the meeting was being held.

It wasn’t a very large room, and was rather plain with just a rectangular table in the middle.

“Albus,” Cornelius returned, as he looked around to find only Dolores and Albus were in the room.

“They will be here in a minute,” Albus informed him when the Minister turned at a curious gaze to him. “Until then have seat and I’ll explain.”

“There is nothing to explain,” Dolores huffed from her seat.

“Please Ms. Umbridge,” Albus sighed.

Once Cornelius sat, Albus explained everything.

*************

**_Two days earlier_ **

The first thing Troy did when he arrived at Hogwarts was head straight for his youngest son, who had been moved back to his room, and hugged the stuffing out of him. Once he finished that he turned to the boy’s mates and asked quite nicely.

“What the **_hell_** is going on?”

All three Katuys flinched; Iris may be scary, but she had nothing on a pissed off Troy.

“Dad,” Troy turned back to his son, who was fidgeting on the sofa. One hand was rubbing the still healing scar on the other.  Troy took hold of the scarred hand and stared at it, his face harden when he realized how his son got the scar.

Harry peeked at his father from underneath his bangs, waiting for the man to either explode or ask him why he never told anyone; instead he was surprised when the older Royal took a deep breath and sat down next to him.

Troy knew better then ask his son why, or even worse explode on him about not saying anything; he understood the boy’s way of thinking, knew that some habits took longer to break.

“Who?” he asked, he had his suspicions but he wanted to hear it from Harry, who had sent letters mentioning her more than once.

“Umbridge,” Severus snarled.

“And I’m assuming she used a Blood Quill?” Troy asked gently squeezing his son’s injured hand when the boy flinched.

“Yes, but how did you know?” Lucius asked.

“You see it enough times to tell,” Troy said simply; then turned to Harry, “have you eaten?”

Harry stared dumbly at the question before shaking his head. His mates had been trying to get him to eat when his father had come bursting in. He just didn’t have an appetite, but now that his father was here Harry knew he was going have to eat something.

“Well let’s get you something to eat then,” he commanded affectionately.

“Ummm okay?”

Troy snapped his figures, and when the elf appeared he ordered food for Harry and tea for the boy’s mates and himself. The meal itself was more of a snack than anything, and Harry was so grateful that his father knew him so well, because he was sure that he wouldn’t have been able to eat a full sized meal.

Troy watched over his tea as his son nibbled on his food; he didn’t really expect the boy to eat all of it, or any of it for that matter as Harry had a habit of not eating when he was stressed. A habit they hoped to break him out of. That was for another time though, right now Troy had to think of a way to bring up the subject that was his reason for being here.

“You can ask.”

Troy blinked and looked over at his son, “Ask what?”

“Why?”

Troy snorted, “No I don’t. I already know why.”

Harry blinked at him, even his mates looked at him curiously.

“I know how you grew up. I know that, aside from us, your view on adults has been less then positive,” Troy inwardly cursed himself for not doing better with getting Harry out of that house sooner. He should have pushed harder, then maybe Harry wouldn’t have learned to keep things to himself when there were people willing to help. But what was done was done. “I know you Harry, not as well as you know yourself of course, but I know you better than anyone in this castle does.”

Harry knew that was true enough and found he couldn’t understand why he was surprised in the first place.

“Anyway, enough about that, let’s talk about why we should do with Ms. Umbridge.”

“Feed her to Isis,” came Severus’s response.

Harry laughed, while Draco snorted and Lucius chuckled.

“Yes, well while I’m sure that’s a good idea, I don’t think it’s appropriate,” Troy chuckled.

The next hour was spent with what type of punishment Dolores should get. Azkaban was out because they knew the woman would be released the same day as her imprisonment; not to mention she would have to go to trial, which would result in the public knowing, which they wanted to avoid.

“Umm, I have an idea,” Harry spoke up, after listening to ideas being thrown around.

“What is it Love?” Draco asked.

“Why don’t we turn her?”

 Surprised silence followed his suggestion.

“I just figured since she hates magical creatures,” Harry hurriedly explained, “why not turn her into the very thing she hates.”

More silence and Harry shifted nervously in his seat.

“How very…Slytherin,” Severus finally said.

Harry smiled, “Well the Hat did want to put me in Slytherin.”

The looks on his mates’ faces were priceless.

**********

    **Now**

The six entered the room, Cornelius’s jaw nearly dropped at the sight of Troy.

“Gentlemen, so glad you could join us, and who is this?” Albus asked indicating the older gentlemen standing next to Troy.

“Pleasure,” the man said though from his voice it was anything but pleased. “I’m Anthony, Alpha Vampire of the Jasper Clan.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Albus said before indicating from everyone to take a seat. He had a feeling that the reason Anthony was here was because of Dolores’s punishment.

“Shall we begin?”

“Yes we shall,” Dolores said before standing. “Minster I have been accused of a crime I did not commit,” she began, “and if there are any criminals then it would be those two, right there!”

Draco hissed at the woman when she pointed at his older mates.

“Those two men are having sexual relations with two underage boys!”

“Now Ms. Umbridge,” Troy said standing up, his voice calm, “you and I both know that in Katuy and Vampire society that Draco and Harry would not be their mates unless they were of age.”

“They are fifteen!”

“Which is the age half of the Wizarding world’s children end up being the mate to some Magical Creature,” Severus spoke up, “but that is not why we’ve invited the Minister here.”

“No you are right,” Albus said, before turning to Cornelius. “Minister, Ms. Umbridge used a Blood Quill on Harry Potter. An item that is against the Wizarding Law, not only that but she harmed the Sub of a Katuy Clan.”

“And like I said you have no proof,” Umbridge stated, a hint of triumph in her voice.

“Then how do explain this?” Everyone feel silent as Harry stood up and showed them his injured hand, and even though he knew about it, Cornelius shivered at the sight.  

“I’ll say again you have no proof.”

Harry stared at her, wondering how she could continue to deny it even when there was so much evidence.

“We found the quill in your desk, with not only your fingerprints, but Harry’s blood on it,” Lucius said.

“We can do it again, if you need proof Minister,” Albus said to the man. The Minister shook his head, he knew better, especially in a room full of Vampires.

The next hours was spent with Dolores denying everything despite the fact that she had no facts or evidence that supported anything she said. Finally Albus had enough. “Ms. Umbridge, sit down please.”

The woman who had been nearly screaming at Lucius for a comment he made, looked at the man before sitting down.

“Now Minister, the reason we called you here, as Ms. Umbridge insisted upon it, was for her support I believe; because as stated in Vampire law, those who have hurt any member of the Pack or Clan must be punished.”

Dolores smiled, she knew that the Minister would not let this happen, she was a very important member of the board, too important for animals’ silly laws.

“I am aware Headmaster, and will not interfere.”

 _“What?”_ she thought, staring at her boss in disbelief.

“Minister—” she began only, to be cut off by Severus.

“The Pack has come to an agreement, so as punishment Dolores Umbridge will be turned.”

Both Cornelius and Albus looked surprised, while Dolores turned ghostly white.

“N-N-No, you can’t do that,” she stammered. “They can’t do that right?”

“I’m afraid they can,” Anthony said with a toothy smirk. “And guess who gets to turn you?”

Dolores’s screams could be heard throughout Hogwarts.


	25. Chapter 25

Albus watched the now unconscious and newly turned vampire Dolores Umbridge be taken away by the Arours.

“We’ll keep an close eye on her,” Anthony said to the Katuys and Troy. Though something in his tone made the Headmaster feel as though they were going to be more than just watching the vampire. Anthony then turned to Harry and gave a slight bow before leaving.

“I am truly sorry about all this,” Cornelius said gaining their attention. He gulped when he was growled and hissed at by the Katuys.

“I know you are Cornelius, perhaps we should discuss this in my office hm?” Albus inquired with a polite smile.

“Er yes I would, but I have much to do so…” the minster trailed off; he shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny before bowing and hurrying out the room.

Albus chuckled before turning to the group; he singled out Harry.

“I am truly sorry about what you had to go through Harry my boy.” Albus began, “had I known, she wouldn’t have stayed as long as she did.”

Harry stared at the older man who he had been slowly losing trust in; the blue eyes that usually twinkled were dull, and his face looked showed how really **_old_** he was. The young wizard knew then that the man truly was sorry.

Later that night when Albus announced to the students and staff that Professor Umbridge would no longer be teaching he was surprised when not only the students cheered but the teachers as well.

“Now until we can find a permanent teacher, Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will be canceled.”

The Headmaster was sure his ears would still be ringing even after the school year ended.

*****************

Harry shivered when lips caressed the sensitive curve of his neck; a low, husky growl rumbled from the chest he was pressed against. The young man gasped when a tongue traced his flesh, he mewled when sharp fangs nipped at his skin, there was another husky growl and the fangs sank into his neck.

Harry moaned; his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body shivered at the feel of his blood being sucked from his body. The arm around his waist pulled him closer, while a hand moved to cup his arse.

Severus pulled his fangs out and lapped at the holes he made, at blood that had escaped him. He purred at the sounds and tastes of his Sub; he finished lapping and nuzzled any skin he could find.

“Excuse me Professor Oh!”

Harry squeaked when he was flipped and Severus pressing his body against the sofa.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at the scene she’d walked in on. She had come to see Harry because he was having trouble with his Charms homework and asked her for help. They had both agreed to meet in his room tonight; she really hadn’t expected to find them feeding.

The brainy witch jumped when the Potion Master hissed and bared his fangs at her, her eyes getting impossibly bigger when the Katuy’s hair turned into feathers and stood on end.

“Uh….” She squeaked and slowly began backing towards the door. Instantly her mind pointed out that feeding between a Katuy and its Sub was a delicate and sacred time and that it was dangerous for an outsider to be around.

“Hermione?” Harry’s voice came from underneath the Katuy.   

“I-I’ll come back later,” she stuttered, keeping her eyes on the growling Katuy who looked seconds away from attacking.

“N-No, um….just wait outside for a bit. Please?”

Hermione nodded though she had doubts the boy saw it and left to wait.

Severus watched her go; once sure she wasn’t coming back he relaxed and turned back to his mate. He purred loudly and resumed his nuzzling.

Harry let it go on for a moment before tugging hard on Severus’s hair.  Severus jerked and lifted up his head, he raised an annoyed brow at the boy.

“Hermione’s waiting for me,” Harry said. “And I think you scared her.”

 “My apologies,” Severus offered, before going back to nuzzling the boy’s neck.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to,” Harry said leaning his head back to give his Alpha more access.

Severus nodded, and lifted his head back up to pressed his forehead against Harry’s, “I will apologize to Ms. Granger.”

“Good boy,” Harry teased.

“I am not your pet,” Severus grumbled.

Harry mocked pout, black eyes lowered to soft lips and before he could stop himself Severus pressed his lips against his mate’s. He pulled back, partly in shock of himself, and looked at his Sub’s expression.

Harry’s eyes were wide with surprise, his cheek’s red with blush, but there was no hint of anger or disgust.

Severus leaned down, and kissed Harry again. Harry gasped in surprise at the action and Severus used it to sneak his tongue inside his Sub’s mouth, mapping it out, and coaxing Harry’s to play. Shyly Harry responded, moaning softly when his tongue was sucked; his arms came up and wrapped themselves around his Alpha’s neck, garnering a deep dominating growl.  

“Severus,” Harry gasped against the other’s mouth when his legs were lifted and wrapped around his Alpha’s waist.

Severus purred, and his hands moved to working their way underneath his mate’s shirt.

“Severus, why is Ms. Granger—Oh…”

Severus pulled away from his mewling mate and looked over to his other mate, who was watching them with intense interest, then turned back to his Sub; he gave a husky, pleased growl at the sight of the blown pupils on his flushed and heavily panting mate.

“As much as I would love to see this continue and possibly join in,” Lucius said, “I believe Ms. Granger is waiting for you Harry.”

Harry blinked, Granger? Who—oh! Hermione!

The young wizard’s face turned red when he realized his best friend has seen… that.

“Er right, um Severus could you um let me up…please?”

The Alpha let boy up and both Katuys watched as their mate all but flew out the room.

“So,” Lucius said turning back to the Alpha, “how was your day?”

**********

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Hermione blurted when the young wizard appeared.

 “Um well...” Harry said shifting with slight embarrassment and excitement, “I just had my first kiss.”  
Hermione squealed.

**********

Dolores Umbridge woke up feeling thirsty.

“Oh look it’s awake.”

“Wha—?”

The newly turned vampire jumped when she realized she was face to face with the vampire from the meeting. She tried to move only to discover she was shackled to a wall.  

“I think she remembers me,” the vampire called over his shoulder, getting chuckles from the room. “How are you feeling? Thirsty I bet”

“What did you do to me?” Dolores asked.

“Turned you remember?” Anthony said with an evil grin when the former human whimpered.

Merlin she had been turned, she was a **_thing_** now, one of **_them_**!

“And now the real fun begins.”

Dolores blinked herself back from reality and out of her thoughts, for a moment she noticed that her chest had been heaving, Anthony either didn’t notice or care as he continued to talk.  
“See we know a lot about you Dolores. We know about your hatred for Creatures, and we know about that little **_project_** of yours.”

“How—”

“Secret, unfortunately we couldn’t do anything about it unless we risk starting a war between the Wizards  and Creatures, so we waited for your to mess up and guess what!? You did!”

Dolores shook her head, not from denial but from the dizziness. Merlin she was so **_thirsty_**.

“You attacked Harry Potter, mate. Sub to my cousin‘s Pack. You don’t know how happy I was when I got that letter,” Anthony purred.

Why was she so thirsty?

“Hey!” Anthony snapped his fingers, gaining the others attention, “good, now enough about that, time to talk about the rest of your punishment.”

“Rest of my—”

“Yep and here’s how it’s going to go. We’re going to leave you in here for two weeks, alone with **_nothing_** but the walls, and after your two weeks are up we’re going to take you out of here and onto the next and final stage of your punishment.”

Anthony watched as his words were slowly processed, his mouth creeping into a wide grin. Newly turned vampires had to have blood constantly for four months, they were **_always_** thirsty, always **_hungry_** for blood, and to leave this vile thing here for two weeks was, in his opinion, too good for her, that’s why he couldn’t wait for the next part.

“Please,” Dolores finally whimpered, finally ** _begged_** , “so thirsty.”

“I know you are,” Anthony said, “now first things first.”

The vampire lifted his hand that held a knife made of pure silver. It was a well-kept secret that while pure silver couldn’t kill vampire like it did Werewolves, it did poison them.

Anthony took hold of Dolores’s right hand that was still shackled to the wall; pressing the tip into the flesh on the back of her hand and began to carve _I will not tell lies_.

Dolores’s screams echoed through the house.


	26. Chapter 26

To be honest the three vampires thought they’d be the victims of Harry’s infamous temper once unleashed, because let’s face it Harry was taking all this a little **_too_** calmly, not to mention Weasly had been avoiding Harry since they’re first confrontation. So Draco was surprised when Blaise came into the Slytherin dormitory saying that Harry and Weasly were fighting. As soon as those words left the Slytherin’s mouth, Dean was running down the hall, he barely notice Blaise and some others running behind him.

It didn’t take him long in finding them –just had to follow the sounds of cheering- he pushed his way through the sea of students to behold his Harry and Weasly wrestling on the floor, he was barely aware of Hermione helping to pull them apart.

“Ronald, have you lost your mind!?” Hermione snapped, as she held the struggling red-head back with surprising strength.

 _“Then again maybe not so surprising”_ Draco thought as he held his too struggling mate, remembering the very strong punch the girl gave him in third year.

“Let me go Hermione!” Ron demanded, struggling harder, chest heaving, face red with anger.

“No, not until you’ve calmed down”

“What’s going on here?!”

The sea of students parted for the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall took in the four.

“Well?” she demanded.

“Just a…Just a little disagreement Professor” Ron finally said, slipping out of Hermione’s now lax hold.

Harry snorted, Ron glared at him, and both Draco and Hermione noticed that the red-head had a busted lip, his nose was bleeding and he was slowly developing a black eye. Harry himself had a slowly forming bruise on his cheek; the Katuy felt a mix of pride and anger at that moment.

“All of you to class!” McGonagall ordered the crowd, the students quickly left, though some of them mumbling how they didn’t have class, “the four of you follow me” the Professor then said to them.

The four students followed the Professor, Hermione and Draco keeping close to the boys should  they start fighting again.

“Oh dear, what happen now?” Madame Pomfrey inquired when they came into the hospital wing, quickly she ushered Ron to one bed and Harry to another.

“I would like to know that as well” McGonagall said.

“Ask him” Ron said pointing to Harry who sat across from him, “he hit me!”

“You deserved it!” Harry shot back.

“I have a feeling your mouth was the reason Ron” Hermione said, while Draco glared at the red-head.

“Mr. Weasley, hold still!” Pomfrey scolded.

“Enough!” McGonagall ordered, then turned to Harry.

“Now, Mr. Potter, tell me what happen?”

“Oh yeah ask him” Ron grumbled, gulping when the head of Gryffindor turned and gave him a look, before nodding to Harry to start his story.

“Well it was like this Professor”

_“Lucius”_

_The Dom paused in his nuzzling of his Sub’s neck; he looked up at said mate who was on his lap._

_“I need to go, I promise the Twins I’d met them at the Lake”_

_“They can wait five more minutes” Lucius purred, Harry gave a soft giggle when the Dom resumed nuzzling._

_“No, they can’t” Harry then said._

_Harry tried to wiggle out of his mate’s lap, only for the arms around his waist to tighten._

_“Lucius” Harry huffed._

_“Fine, but kiss first”_

_Harry rolled his eyes, ever since Severus took his first kiss, Lucius and Draco had been fighting to be his second, it was amusing to watch the two go at it, which was probably one of the reason why Harry refused to give them his second kiss._

_“Okay” Harry then said, grinning when his mate perked up like a dog hearing the dinner bell._

_Leaning back Harry gave a quick peck on the cheek before, slipping off of his now pouting mate._

_“See you a dinner!” Harry called over his shoulder as he ran out the room._

_The young wizard was halfway there when a familiar voice called out to him._

_“Harry!”_

_Stopping Harry looked over his shoulder; he blinked in surprised when he saw Ron of all people coming towards him._

_“Um hey” Harry said nervously, feet shifting, when the red-head stopped in front of him._

_“Hey” Ron said equally nervous, and maybe a bit uncomfortable._

_The two then stared at each other with awkward silence._

_“So, um” Ron coughed awkwardly, “listen, I wanna um talk”_

_Harry glanced around there were a few students walking by, some looking at the two curious as they walked by, then back at the red-head._

_“Okay, talk” he then said._

_Ron looked like he wanted to say something about talking in the middle of the hall, but seem to change his mind as he started to stutter about until he finally just sighed._

_“Look” he said starting over, “about you and…them”_

_“They have names Ron” Harry stated patiently._

_“Right” Ron mumbled, “this thing you have with them, it’s not…” he trailed off, obviously trying to come up with the right words._

_“Not what?”_

_“It’s not…not right”_

_Harry’s eyes narrowed, “Not right?” he inquired._

_Ron nodded, bracing himself, as though he was expecting Harry to blow up on him, and considering his temper, Harry wasn’t that surprised._

_“And how is it not right?” Harry then asked._

_“They’re **Slytherin**!” Ron exclaimed suddenly, saying the word Slytherin as though it explained everything._

_“And you’re point?”_

_“They’re working for You-Know-Who, you said it yourself!”_

_“They’re also my mates, Ron”_

_“Which means nothing!”_

_“And how would you know?”_

_In the back of his head Harry knew that they shouldn’t be having this conversation in the middle of the hall where everyone could hear and see them, but at the moment he didn’t care._

_“You aren’t there; you haven’t been there since they day I told you Severus, Lucius, and Draco were my mates”_

_“But—”_

_“I don’t know why I was surprised by your reaction; I mean I should have known, especially with what happen last year”_

_“Whatta you mean what happen last year?”_

_Harry stared at the boy in disbelief, was he serious?_

_“Are you serious?” Harry asked._

_Ron just looked at him curiously, and Harry knew his answer._

_“I don’t believe this” Harry mumbled._

_“What happen last year Harry?” Ron all but demanded, face going a little red._

_“Oh nothing, expect my suppose best friend thinking I put my name in the Goblet, and turning his back on me like everyone else”_

_“I said I was sorry!”_

_“You shouldn’t have had to say it in the first place! How could you think I would do something like that Ron!?”_

_“I had thought—”_

_“Thought what? I wanted to be in the tournament? Well guess what, I didn’t! I was glad to let C-C-Cedric have the spotlight, but I didn’t get a choice! Just like I didn’t choose for Draco, Severus and Lucius to be my mates, but did you let me explain, noooooo! You just blew up on me and accused me of betraying you!”_

_By now Harry was ranting and raving, repressed anger, and frustration simmering to the surface._

_“Doesn’t look like you mind now” Ron countered, “with the way you’re all over them”_

_“Well duh, they’re my mates, not to mention we’ve worked out our problems, not that you would know”_

_“Looks to me like you just love Slytherin dick”_

_There were some gasp and snickers from the crowd that had formed around them, but both boys ignored it._

_Harry shrugged, it was more or less true._

_“Just like your mother”_

_There were gasps, and Harry froze, there was silence, all eyes on Harry, and a now smirking Ron._

_Harry’s fist suddenly connected with the red-heads face._

“And you can probably guess what happened next” Harry said concluding his story.

“Thank you Mister Potter” McGonagall said then turned to Ron, “is it all true Mister Weasley, or perhaps you have something add?”

Ron looked at his Head of House, whose face was blank, then at Hermione whose face was curious but held no judgment, then at Draco, who looked ready to jump him if he gave the wrong answer. Finally at Harry who looked right at him, waiting.

“No” Ron said softly, “it’s all true”

“Very well then” McGonagall said, “after you’re done here we’ll discuss you and Mister Potter’s punishment”

“What—!”

“Fighting is prohibited regardless of the reason, Mister Malfoy”

“But—”

“Draco, it’s okay” Harry said.

The blonde settled on growling at Ron.

************

Anthony stared down at the unconscious figure chained to the wall, his lips twisted into a wicked smile before he picked up the pail of water by his side, and threw the water on the figure.

“Wakey, wakey” he crooned, watching the figure cough and splutter, his smile widening when the figure finally looked at him and started to struggle.

“Now, now, none of that Ms. Umbridge” Anthony scold.

“P-Please”

Anthony tilted his head curious, “Please what?” he asked curiously.

“L-Let me go”

“Sorry no can do, now are you ready for you final punishment?”

Two vampires, emerged from the shadows, they unshackled Dolores, and carried her out the cell Anthony behind them, the woman whimpered when a door swung open and light poured over her face. The two vampires dragged her along, Dolores was barely aware of the feeling of grass before she realized that everyone had stopped.

“W-Where?”

“Alright boys, drop her in” Anthony ordered.

Suddenly she was falling, she wondered if they threw her over a cliff, and for a moment she felt peaceful, no longer would she have to feel that intense thirst, no longer would she have to suffer. She gave a soft grunt when her back hit something.

Dolores turned her head around, her eyes widen when she realized she was in a coffin, she looked up at the surrounding vampires, and if her heart wasn’t dead it would be pounding.

“What?”

The vampires grinned, and then the coffin closed with a sentencing thud, engulfing her in darkness.

“No”

There was movement from above and then the sounds of dirty hitting wood.

“No! Please no! Stop please! Let me out! Please!”

 Her hands that she thought were now weak pounded on the coffin, her voice that had gone hoarse form begging grew louder.

“Please! Please! Please! Let me out!”

Above Anthony grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

“I want his head!” Severus snarled.

“No Severus, you can’t have his head” Lucius says, while beside him Harry rolls his eyes.

“And why can’t I handle Harry’s detention?!” Severus then growled, continuing his rant

“Because it’ll be **more** than just a detention” Draco smirked from the cushion chair, the smirk getting bigger when the Alpha turned and growled at him, “oh that reminds me” the Sub-Dom then said.

Draco got up from the chair, he made his way over to Harry and kissed him, tongue slipping into the surprised but willing mouth.

“Brat” Lucius muttered when Draco pulled away and gave him a triumph smirk.

The older Malfoy then pulled the now dazed Harry into his lap and kissed him, until the Sub was breathless.

“I think you broke our mate” Severus said when Harry sat there on Lucius’s lap, panting and dazed, the Alpha then blinked when Harry suddenly leaned forward, wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck and kissed him.

Lucius remained frozen as the younger male pushed his tongue into his mouth, mapping it out, making soft mewling sounds, the Dom was vaguely aware of Harry’s hips moving, suddenly Harry’s voice hitched, his body stilled and then he slumped against his Dom, panting, basking in the after-glow of cumming.

All three Katuys stared at Harry, who blushed and hide his face in the blonde’s chest once he realized what he did.

“Wow” Draco finally said.

“Interesting” Severus mused.

“I feel vaguely used” Lucius said.

Harry just blushed harder.

*************

In retrospect that incident should have been they’re first clue, but between Umbridge, and Ron, not mention the classes, it was easy for them to forget.

When Harry woke up, Draco was already in the shower; his older mates were already gone, having to go to an early morning meeting. The wizard shifted in the bed, frowning at how….odd he felt, empty almost, and he wanted his mates almost desperately.

Ignoring the feeling he got out of bed and readied himself for class, when Draco was ready they both headed to their first class, Draco raising a brow at the fact that Harry was partially glued to him but said nothing.

The rest of the day, the empty feeling kept growing stronger, lessening when he was near one of his mates, (mostly Draco who had most of the same classes), it was when he was having lunch in the Great Hall with Hermione, Draco having a class at the moment, that he began to fell slightly dizzy, and his whole body was just so…hot.

“Harry?” Hermione said, startled when the boy suddenly stood, she blinked when he all but ran out the Hall.

************

Severus was preparing himself for his next class when his door flew open.

“Wha—Harry?”

His mate stalked towards him.

“Harry what’s—?”

Harry pushed the Alpha onto his chair, straddled him and kissed him, the Alpha froze in surprised, when Harry pulled back his pupils were large and dark, face flushed, glasses crooked.

“Harry?”

“Alpha” Harry whimpered, nuzzling the Katuy’s neck before offering his own, pressing close to the other’s body.

Severus’s nose flared, a sweet smell hitting him, the animalistic mind clicking on as he growled, stood and all but slammed Harry’s back onto his desk, neither noticing the boy’s glasses coming off and falling to the floor.

Harry moaned, his eyes rolling back and arching when fangs bite into his neck, one of his hands came up to grip the back of his Alpha’s head to pull closer, making the fangs sink deeper.

Severus growled, the sound rumbling through his chest as he swallowed his mate’s blood, the taste more potent than usually, more **_arousing_**.

Harry made a noise of protest when the Alpha pulled away, the noise turning into a mewl when his robes and shirt were ripped away, Severus then lowered his head to lick at the now bare skin.

“Uh professor?”

The third years jumped when Severus looked up and snarled, their eyes widening at the sight of a blood covered mouth and fangs, one of them grabbed and slammed the door shut.

Severus’s wild eyes glared at the closed door, waiting for any other intruders, his attention drawn back to Harry, when the Sub nipped at his chin and whined, with one last glare at the door, the Alpha lowered his head back to his previous task, his tongue lapping at a nipple. 

“Yes” Harry hissed, as the Katuy went lower, hand wrapped tightly in dark hair, pushing encouraging for him to go lower, legs spreading.

Severus complied, licking, sucking, biting, fangs drawing blood, hissing in annoyance when he came to the Sub’s pants, in one swift move he removed the offending garment. Once those were out the way, the scent his mate was emitting suddenly stronger, more powerful, and his already semi-hard cock now fully hard.

Harry let out a surprised squeak when his legs were lifted and spread wide.

“Alpha?”

Severus gave a soft purr as he lowered to his knees, he pressed his nose in between the younger male’s butt cheeks and inhaled the powerful scent, tongue coming out to taste.

***********

Harry withered underneath his mate’s tongue, mewling and arching, his body so hot and never seeming to get enough air.

“Alpha” Harry begged, he wanted something…something to fill him, mark him, claim him, and create something within him.

His Alpha must have known because he suddenly stopped and stood, removed his pants before settling in between his mate’s legs.

“Yes” Harry hissed, arching his hips when he felt something large press against his entrance.

His Alpha growled when he pushed all the way in with one thrust, soon Harry had his arms around his lover’s neck as he arched into the almost brutal thrusts, breathy moans, and gasps escaped his lips as his prostate was hit over and over again.

“Alpha” he gasped over and over again.

“Mine” His Alpha growled as pounded into the Sub.

Harry suddenly arched moaning as he came.

**************

Lucius, and Draco followed the head of Gryffindor down to the Potion classroom.

“I’m not sure what’s happening, the students weren’t very clear”

“I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding Minerva” Lucius reassured as they descend down the stairs, and down the hall, when they got to the closed door, the Dom froze, ears twitching at the sounds coming from behind the door.

“Lucius?” Minerva inquired.

“You should probably leave now” the Dom said, pupils getting large, nose flaring, beside him Draco squirmed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes” Lucius said, pushing back the desire to snarl at the woman.

Minerva stared at the two before leaving.

As soon as the woman’s footsteps faded, Lucius pushed the door opened, the first thing that hit him was the scent of sex and Heat, the second thing was his two mates.

His Sub was bent over the desk, hands crawling at the wood, gasping and mewling as their Alpha pounded into him from behind, chest practically merged with his back, fangs embedded deep in the scruff of the younger male’s neck.

“Holy Hell” Draco breathed.

Harry’s dark lust filled eyes looked his way, before they closed as he came, the Alpha coming after four solid thrusts later, when Harry opened his eyes again, he looked at his two mates.

“More” he whispered to them.

Lucius closed the door before joining Draco in undress and stalking towards their Sub.


	28. Chapter 28

Severus purred when his Dom came over and nuzzled his neck, the blonde Katuy gave a demanding growl, to which Severus answered with a growl of his own before pulling his reharden cock out of his Sub.

Harry made a noise of protest at suddenly being empty, the noise turning into a purr when Draco appeared in his vision and started licking at the dried blood on his neck, the Sub then mewled when the blonde sank his fangs into his neck. Behind him Lucius pushed his cock inside his younger mate, making Harry moan.

Draco purred happily as Harry’s sweet blood slide down his throat, he pressed in deeper wanting more when he was firmly but gently pulled away from his Sub, licking his blood stained lips he looked up at his Alpha, Severus purred before grabbing the back of the blondes head and pulling him into a possessive kiss to which the blonde happily submitted to. Whimpering, gasping and pressing himself against the older Katuy.

On the desk, Harry once again found himself with his back on the desk, his legs wrapped around his Dom’s waist, toes curling and nails digging into a strong broad back as the Katuy pounded into him.  

“Mine” Lucius growled, making Harry give a high-pitched moan at a practically rough thrust.

“Yours” Harry moaned, before he was pulled into a sloppily kiss.

Draco grunted when his back collided with the desk, Severus pulled away from where he had been sucking on the blonde’s neck, to turn and bend the Sub-Dom over it. When Draco noticed how close he was to his younger mate, he licked at the younger’s cheek, pulling the Sub and Dom away from their kiss.

Harry barely had time to look at the younger blonde, before said blonde drew him into a kiss; a muffled groan came from both younger males as Severus thrusted into Draco. Soon the room was echoing with moans, gasps, growls and the creaking of the desk. 

Harry suddenly keened as he came, back arching. Lucius gave several hard thrusts before he too was coming. Next to the Draco gave a slight grunt when his face was all but slammed to the desk, his legs were spread wider, the blonde gave a whimper when the thrust became deeper and harder.

“Alpha” Draco mewled happily.

Next to them Lucius sat down on the chair, slipping his cock that was hardening again out of Harry, the Dom then took hold of his panting Sub and slide the younger male onto his lap. Harry leaned his back against the strong chest and nuzzled his mate with a purr, sighing when Lucius licked at his bite marks on his neck. The Sub allowed this to go on for a few moments before turning around until he was face to face with Lucius, cock once again hard.

Lucius nibbled at the red bottom lip, his hands going down to grip and spread his mate’s ass, lifted and lowered Harry onto his cock. Harry mewled and wiggled, Lucius gave a warning growl. Both males looking when they heard Draco let out a loud wail as he came, above the young blonde Severus stopped and nuzzled the shivering Sub-Dom, before flipping the him over and resumed his thrusting.

Lucius watched for a moment before turning his attention back to his mate, nibbling on his ear and grabbing his hips. Harry moaned, gasping when he was lifted up and brought back down hard on the older male’s lap, thick cock stabbing at his prostate.

Harry whimpered, gasping when one of his nipples was suckled on, with a another moan Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde’s head, clinging as he was bounced.

On the desk Draco came a second time, Severus groaning as he came. Black eyes looked down at his limp and shivering mate, with a purr he leaned down and nibbled on the red bottom lip. Draco moaned, giving a soft gasp when Severus slipped out of him.

A loud cry turned both Katuys back to the office chair, Lucius’s face was still buried in Harry’s chest, licking at one of the red, hard, and swollen nipple, the Dom’s hand held down Harry, preventing the Sub from moving, leaving at the mercy of his Dom, who thrusted into the hot tight heat, hard and deep.

Harry suddenly came with a loud wail, cock spluttering cum, slumping against his Dom. The young wizard giving small whimpers as Lucius continued to lick at his chest and thrust into him, the Dom growl when he came filling Harry with his cum.

*********

“Albus it’s been three days now”

“I’m very much aware Minerva”

“Both the staff and students are starting to worry”

“I’m **_aware_** Minerva, but what do you want me to do? Announce to the whole school that their Professors and classmates are shagging each other’s brains out, so they can’t attend class”

“No, nothing like that but something to ease their minds” Minerva said her cheeks redden at the rather blunt statement.

“I’ll see what I can do” Albus sighed, though what WAS he going to do?

He couldn’t go in there unless he wanted his head to be ripped off, the House Elves on the other hand seem to be able to pop in and out with trouble….that gave him an idea.

“Bubbles”

There was a pop and an elf appeared.

“How can Bubbles be helping Headmaster?”  Bubbles asked.

“Could you pop into Professor Snape’s classroom and—”

“Oh no sir, Bubbles can’t!” Bubbles interrupted.

“I’m…sorry” Albus blinked.

“No one must interrupt the mating of Katuys” Bubbles explained.

“I know, but the elves—”

“We only go in when there is a reprieve, to give food”

“Yes, I understand” Albus said rather quickly, “I just would like to know if they’re alright”

“Oh! Bubbles understand sir!”

Bubbles then popped out the room, Minerva stared at the spot where the elf had stood then turned to the Headmaster.

“Do you really think she understood?” she asked.

Albus just let his head hit the desk.

**************

Harry whimpered as he bounced on Draco’s lap, the Sub-Dom purring happily as he thrusted upwards into the Sub. Next to them on his hands and knees was Lucius, moaning and clawing at floor, as Severus pounded into him from behind.

At some point the mating had moved onto the floor.

All four of them were glistened with sweet, Harry’s body was covered in cum, love, and fang bites, and dried blood, his older mates also had cum and love bites decorated around their bodies. Their voices were hoarse from over use.

Harry gasp when he came, with another whimper collapsed onto of his mate, mewling softly when Draco grabbed his hips and started pounding unto him, the younger blonde groaning when he came filling Harry.

Next to them Lucius gasp and Severus snarled as they came.

Afterwards there was nothing but soft panting.

Harry groaned when he was suddenly moved off Draco, to tiered he allowed himself to be moved about until he was settled on a pile of clothes and robes. Draco laid next to him, laying behind the blonde was Lucius, who purred wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and gave a soft kiss to the younger Malfoy’s neck. 

With a happy sigh Harry curled closer to Draco who pecked him on the lips, behind Harry laid Severus, the Alpha pressed his chest close the small Sub’s back. Strong arms wrapped around the younger male’s waist and placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

All four then drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry woke up pleasantly sore, covered in bites and dried blood, that mysterious need, while not gone was dulled and allowed him a clear head. The young wizard blushed when he realized he was in bed naked with his equally naked mates, his blush darkening when he remembered **_how_** they all became naked.

 _“Oh my god!”_ Harry thought.

To his left Draco stirred for a moment before settling down, Harry quietly wiggled out of the bed and headed into the bathroom, grabbing a random discarded robe along the way. For a moment he wondered how he even ended up in his bed, he only remembered barging into Severus’s classroom, kissing him and then…blank.

Wrapping the robe tighter around himself, Harry looked at his reflection in the full length bathroom mirror.

His neck was covered in hickeys, dried blood, and bite marks, caressing the marks Harry couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything but positive about that fact that he had been marked, that he belonged to someone. Opening the robe, Harry found his body in a similar state, bite marks, blood, and hickeys. His nipples were red and swollen.

The young wizard gasp when he tentatively touched one of the swollen nipples, the touch sent a surprising spark of pleasure through him. Leaving his nipples alone, Harry continued down his body, when he got between his legs, he could make out the dried cum on his inner thighs which was now getting slightly itchy. Reaching pass his balls, he pushed between his cheeks and softly brushed against his opened, sensitive, puffy hole.

“Looks like you had a very fun night darling” his reflection said, leering.

Which was very creepy.

Removing his fingers, Harry moved from the mirror, and sat down on the toilet lid, wincing a bit at the slight pain, it was obvious that he went into Heat, and had sex with his mates.

He, Harry Potter had sex with Lucius, Draco, and Severus.

Continuously and vigorously it seems.

The wizard was a bit surprised at the feeling of pleasure that shot through him at not only the thought of having sex with his mates, but at the thought of doing it again.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up from where he had been staring at the floor to the doorway where Draco stood naked, the blonde looked no better than him, even worse it seems, with a worried frown.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked.

“Fine, just a little…overwhelmed”   Harry said.

Draco went over to his side, kneeling down in front of his mate.

“Are in pain?” he asked.

“Just a little, mostly just…sticky” Harry said with a blush.

Draco nodded, a little blushing himself, “Right, uh, wanna take a shower or bath?”

 “A bath sounds good”

Draco stood and turned on the water, warm water quickly filled the large tub. Draco went out for a moment then came back with vial of blue liquid; he opened it and poured it into the water. Once the tube was appropriately filled Draco helped his Sub into the tube before joining him.

With silence Draco gathered his mate into his lap and washed him, the blue vial relaxing and soothing any soreness they had. Harry sighing happily and leaned against the other’s chest, giggling when the older boy got to a ticklish spot, when they finished Harry allowed himself to be dried before leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

When the two entered the room, they stopped short and Harry felt his face heating up.

Severus and Lucius had awaken while they had been in the bathroom, and gotten rather busy.

 Harry watched as Lucius arched his back while he leisurely rode Severus’s cock, the Alpha had his hands casually placed on the blonde’s hips, one of them must have made a sound, because suddenly both of the older men’s eyes turned their way. Harry squirmed under the heated gazes.

“Uh” Harry said, jumping when he was suddenly pulled towards the bed.

Draco softly kissed, before gently pushing the younger male onto the bed, the blonde kissed him again before looking at him with a bit uncertainty. Harry looked back at his others mates who had resumed their…activity.

The savior then oddly enough thought over everything that had happen to him the past months, thought of every situation, every emotion that had crashed over him, and decided that he wasn’t going to be bothered with this. He was going to enjoy that fact that he had (and was about to have more) sex with three very attractive men, three men who wanted to have sex with him.

After everything he went through, he deserved at least this.

Harry kissed Draco back, Draco looked surprised for a moment before kissing back, the Katuy purring when Harry spread his legs for the blonde to settle in between them. Harry moaned when his tongue was sucked on, chasing after the blonde’s lips when Draco pulled away. The Sub gasps when his bruised neck was licked and nipped at, mewling when hands started playing with his sensitive nipples.

“Draco” Harry moaned when Draco pulled away from his neck and wrapped his lips around one of the red buds.

Draco suckled on his mate’s nipple, pulling back to lick at it before sucking on it again, Harry’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he moaned and arched, a hand coming and gripping the back of Sub-Dom’s hair. Draco purred and moved his hand further down, stopping a moment to play with the head of the harden cock, before pushing a finger between the apple cheeks and pressed against the hole.

Besides the two, Severus had enough of Lucius relaxed pace, the Alpha had flipped the older blonde onto his back, threw the long slender legs over his shoulders and was now pounding into his moaning and arching mate, face buried and biting at the long neck. The Dom’s nails digging into the other Katuy’s back, growling at his Alpha to _“Fuck me harder Alpha!”_

Severus, the good Alpha that he was, complied causing the bed to squeak.

“Merlin” Lucius breathless moaned eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Severus gave a husky growled when Lucius pulled at his hair for a kiss.

Back at the two younger mates, Harry was nothing but a whimpering mess, as Draco had switched to the other nipple, and had two fingers thrusting into his mate, pressing against the dark-haired Sub’s prostate.

“Draco” Harry whimpered.

Draco licked at the now overly sensitive bud, before sucking on it. Harry whined when he pulled out his fingers and removed his mouth; the Sub-Dom shushed him with a heated kiss, he pulled away and moved lower, kissing at any piece of skin in his sight, when he finally reached the harden leaking cock. He ignored it, instead he lifted and spreads the younger’s leg resting them on his shoulder blades.

Harry gives a squeak when his arse cheeks were parted and a tongue licked at his hole, Draco gave a small grunt when hands gripped at his hair before moving his tongue in circular motions, around and around the hole, he pulls back for a moment gaining a whine from Harry, before diving back in using his teeth gently on the sensitive skin.

Harry whimpered and arched his hips, Draco takes advantage of it, by grabbing and lifting the boy’s hips higher and pushing his tongue in, wiggling it around moaning at the taste of his mate.

There was a loud gasp beside them followed by a growl then nothing but heavy panting.

Harry’s attention is torn away from the sight of his other mates laying in the after-glow when Draco suddenly starts sucking at his hole reducing Harry back into a whimpering mess, there was movement from their other mates. Suddenly there were two mouths on him, one biting at his neck the other sucking at his nipples.

It was too much, and Harry came with a strangled moan.

As he laid there snuggled up with his mates in the afterglow, Harry thought that yes he could enjoy this very much.

************

Harry stayed in Heat until early December, though the need to be mated had dulled giving him a clear mind sometime earlier, it wasn’t safe for him to leave the chambers, his mates were still affected. Through they had some control over their feral personality, Harry knew better then be around others while still in Heat.

 Also there was something nagging at him, it was in the back of his mind but every time he even focused on it, either his mates would district him or his homework would (he had found the pile waiting for him after finally detaching himself from his mates). And as he entered his Charms classroom, ignoring the stares and whispers, it was still bothering him.

“Welcome back Harry” Hermione said.

“Hey” Harry said, sitting down next to her with a bit of a wince, still a little sore.

Harry glared and blushed when his friend giggled, the door suddenly opened and class began, throughout the lecture that nagging feeling was starting  to become very persistent and making it hard to listen to Professor Flitwick.

After Charms, the two headed to Transfiguration, McGonagall was already waiting. Harry handed in his written homework before taking a seat next to Hermione; behind them were Draco and Blaise. Once again he was distracted by that nagging thought once again.

“Is something wrong Harry?” Hermione asked when they were on their next way to class, having noticed the boy being distracted during class.

“No, not really, just this nagging thought” Harry said.

“Well, I hope it goes away by the time we get to Potions, you know how Professor Snape is, even with you as his mate, Harry?”

At the hearing the word Potions, Harry had stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

“Harry? Harry, what’s wrong?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“Oh. My. God”

“Harry?”

“Oh my god!”

“ ** _Harry!_** ”

Hermione all but shook the boy as she took hold of him; quickly she pushed him into an empty classroom, away from nosey classmates, the wizard was still muttering to himself.

“Harry, tell me what’s wrong please, are you hurt? Do you need you mates?”

“I-I-I-I—”

“Yes?”

“I forgot my potion!”

“….Huh?”


	30. Chapter 30

His mate was troubled, Severus sensed it the moment the Sub and Hermione entered the classroom, his eyes scanned his mate, nose flared both trying to pick up any injures, but the only thing he could smell was his and his other three mates scent and some stress. Relieved that his mate was not in any immediate danger he began class which was Ravenclaw and Gryffindor thankfully.

After class, to which all the students ran out the room as though hellhounds were on their hells, Harry walked up to his Alpha while Hermione waited patiently by the door.

“I forgot my potion!” Harry blurted out before Severus could even open his mouth to ask what was troubling his little mate.

“Potion?”

“The birth-control potion, I forgot to take it that morning I went into heat”

“I see” Severus said before moving around his desk to his mate and took a sniff at the Sub, “you don’t smell as though you’re with child”

“….You can smell if I’m pregnant?”

“Yes, and you’re not”

While he was a bit thrown off over the fact that his mate could smell if he was having a baby, Harry was also relieved, Severus took in the relieved look on his Sub’s face, his eyes flickered with emotion before he spoke again voice soft, “you were worried that you were pregnant with our child?”

The worry was small but there in his Alpha’s voice, it made Harry pause, did Severus really think Harry didn’t want to have his children? That he would be disgusted at the thought, did Draco and Lucius think the same thing? Yes, they were still a bit shaky, but Harry had come to care for the three Slytherins very much over the past months and the thought of having their children didn’t make his stomach twist in knots like it use to. No, such a thought made something flutter in the Savior.

Suddenly the bell ranged, startling all three.

“Severus I….we…..I need to get to class” Harry said after a few moments, “we—we’ll talk later tonight, okay?”

Severus nodded Harry then hurried out the room, Hermione right behind him.

*******************

Draco would never admit it, but he was nervous, his Alpha had told him and Lucius about what happened between him and their Sub. The look on his Alpha when the Potion Master told them that Harry been relieved that he wasn’t carrying their child was a look he never wanted to see again, Lucius had tried to reassure the both of them. Telling them there had to be another reason, but even his voice wavered with doubt.

For you see the three Slytherins over the past months had discovered that the feeling of genuine caring towards Harry was slowly turning into something much deeper, and at the thought of starting a family with the Savior made something indescribable flourish within them, and the thought of their Sub not wanting them beyond what was required of them made them well….

Biting his bottom the Sub-Dom fidgeted in front of the portrait that guarded their room.

“Draco?”

Draco jumped and whirled around.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Uh, nothing?”

“You don’t know?”

Draco opened his mouth, but then closed it, Harry snorted in amusement at his mate’s antics.

“Come on”

The Sub said the password and climbed through, Draco right behind him, when they entered the Den, Lucius was grading papers.

“Where’s Severus?” Harry asked.

“In the shower, one of the students exploded a cauldron”

“Is he alright?”

“Covered in slime, but unharmed” Lucius chuckled.

Harry went to his room to put his things away, when he got back Draco was pouting at his Dom, no doubt trying to wiggle his way out of doing homework…again.  Harry found it amusing that his mate always tried to wiggle out doing their Dom’s assigned work but never the Alpha’s…then again Harry probably would do the same.

When Severus got out of the shower, they decided to have dinner in the room (which his three mates squirmed with obvious need to say something), the four then settled down comfortable in front of the fireplace, where Harry finally decided to resume the conversation between him and his Alpha.

“I’ve always wanted kids you know” the Sub started from where he sat on the rug.

The Katuys looked up and at him, their face obvious with worry and fear, Harry continued on determined to say what he wanted and needed to say.

“Always wanted a big family, with a yard and a pet or two.” The Sub smiled at the thought, “and I’ll admit that you three weren’t my first choice or my choice at all really”

Harry then looked at his three mates, who’s expressions went from worry and fear to straight out rejection, the Sub continued on.

“But now…the thought of me having a little girl or boy with black or blonde hair with grey or black eyes makes something in me….flutter”

“Flutter?” Draco finally said.

Harry nodded, “Like butterflies or…even happiness…so don’t think I don’t want to have kids with you all, I do! I just wanted to wait until I’m done with school”

There was a silence, then Lucius slide from his chair down to the floor next to his Sub and kissed him, merely lips pressed against lips, when he pulled away Harry blinked eyes darken with surprise and confusion.  Lucius then took both of his hands, cupped them around Harry’s face and kissed him once more, this kiss more passionate then the last as the Dom-Sub poured every emotion he had into it.

“ _Oh_ ” Harry said breathlessly when Lucius pulled.

“Oh indeed” Lucius chuckled before kissing him a third time, and Harry let himself be gently pushed down onto the rug. Once on his back and the other’s body pressing against his, he was kissed again, little butterfly kisses that rained down from his face to his neck, he moaned happily when a tongue lapped at the sensitive spot on his neck.

His head was suddenly titled back further, the Sub giving a happy sigh when Draco kissed him.

A sudden prick of skin was Harry’s only warning before fangs were sinking into his skin, Harry gasps and his hands came up to pull to tangle themselves in blonde hair pulling closer and making fangs sink deeper into him, he moaned and arched when a deep growl rumbled in pleasure.  Very soon the room was echoing with soft gasps, moans and slurping.

All too soon for the Sub’s liking his Dom gently pulled out, a warm tongue lapped at the blood that leaked free, once cleaned Lucius moved away, no sooner was he out of sight Draco appeared, body pressing against the slight dazed Sub. The younger blonde kissed his mate’s lips before lowering his head and sinking his fangs into the two holes Lucius had left from where he had bitten.

 _“Ah!”_ Harry cried out both in pleasure in surprise, after the first time, none of his mates had feed off of Harry back to back like this.

He had forgotten how intense and intimate it felt, how everything just **_tingled_** as he laid under the mercy of his mates who took as much as they wanted and **_needed_** of his blood.   

“Draco” the Savior moaned, eyes rolling back in pleasure, cock now hard and twitching when the other went in deeper than Lucius, greedily slurping and swallowing the Sub’s blood.

It was only when Harry felt close to coming, and somewhat light-headed that Draco pulled away, the Sub-Dom purring kissed the now limp and panting Sub, blooding his lips before moving away for Severus. At the sight of the Alpha, Harry gave a needy whine not caring that he would possibly pass out, all he wanted was his mate’s fangs in him.

With a rumbling purr, Severus lifted the still limp Sub into his lap, the younger’s back to his chest. The moment he got rid of Harry’s pants and boxers, and lifted his shirt exposing his chest, Lucius and Draco  were upon their younger mate. Lucius settling his head between Harry’s legs lips inches away from the leaking cock, while Draco nuzzled a harden nipple before simultaneously they took nipple and cock in mouth.

Harry arched, mewling loudly, his head was turned and he was drawn in an open mouth kiss with his Alpha, while his hands once again found themselves tangled in the blonde hair between his legs tugging on them, Lucius responded to the tugs by taking the cock deeper in his mouth. 

“Please” Harry moaned breathlessly against the mouth of his Alpha.

Severus gave a growl as he left his mate’s mouth, lowering his head and sinking his fangs into the two holes.

Hard and oh, so deep.

Harry’s eyes once again rolled back, his back arched, pants turning harsh, mouth blabbering until finally he was screaming and his vision was blinded by bright light.

Later when he came to, he was in the bed naked and cuddled between his three mates who looked both smug and worried.

“..We have to do that again” Harry said.

There were chuckles, before hands were caressing him, and anther petting his hair, content Harry let his eyes slowly close.

“Harry”

“Hm?” came the sleepy response.

“When you said you wanted a big family, how big did you mean?”

“As big as the Weasleys” Harry yawned before sleep finally captured him, making him miss the look of horror on his mates’ faces.

**************

“Ah, Harry my boy come in”

Harry did as the Headmaster asked and took a seat, after popping in a lemon drop and offering Harry one, the Headmaster got straight down to business.

“Harry, I’m sure Ms. Granger had asked, and I’m sure you’ve gotten letters asking if you and your mates are spending Christmas with them or someplace else.”

Harry nodded, yes both the letters and Hermione had asked if he was spending Christmas with his friends and if he was bringing his mates.  To be honest, Harry wanted to yes he was spending time with them, he wanted to see the rest of the Weasley Clan as well as Sirius and Remus, the problem was, both he and his mates knew that the Katuys were not going to be welcomed should they show up. Not that he expected anyone to be hostile towards the three (Sirius being the exception), more weary than anything else.

All in all an uncomfortable experience for everyone.

“I’m not sure” Harry sighed, “you and I both know if I arrive with my mates in tow, it’ll be a train wreck”

“You can’t really know that my boy”

Harry just gave the man a look.

“…Alright perhaps you’re right, but all is not lost, after all people can change. You of all people should know that”

He should, shouldn’t he.

“…I suppose I could bring up the suggestion of staying the holidays somewhere else”

“That’s all I ask”

His mates were going to be pissed.


	31. Chapter 31

“No”

“Please”

“No”

“Severus”

“No”

“Severus Snape get on the train”

Severus glared at his Sub, who glared back unmoving, behind them Lucius, Draco, and Hermione were trying and failing to hide their amusement.

“I’m not getting on the train” Severus growled.

“You are getting on that train, or there will be no more Professor and the Naughty Schoolgirl for you”

A student passing by blushed and scurried on the train.

Severus after hearing said threat grumbled before reluctantly getting on the train, glaring at his other snickering mates and Hermione, behind him Harry grinned before following. The four found an empty Compartment at the back of the train just as they were departing from the station.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this” Severus grumbled as he sulked in his corner.

“It won’t be that bad” Harry reassured, “okay maybe a little” he then amended when he got disbelieving looks from his mates.

“Besides” Hermione added, “you would have ended up having to deal with this eventual, best to get it over with now”

“But still, two weeks with Black” 

If Hermione didn’t know any better, she’d think that her Potion Professor was whining.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m sure Black isn’t too happy about you staying at his house for Christmas Break either” Lucius said.

Severus just grumbled.

******************

When the train stopped no one moved, Severus who had pulled his Sub onto his lap and held him tightly the closer they got to their destination- nuzzled the young man’s hair inhaling the calming scent, whining when he smelt nervousness underneath it all.

“It’ll be alright Severus” Harry said, eyes turning to his Dom and Sub-Dom as he said it. 

Severus grunted, and tightens his hold, Harry stayed still for a few minutes before unwrapping the arms from around him with another reassuring smile he grabbed his things and headed out, the others behind him.

The moment they got off the train, all five instantly spotted the familiar group of bright red-hair.

“Ready?” Harry asked.

“No” came his answer from all three of his mates.

Hermione gave a nervous look

“Me neither, come on”

All five pushed through the crowd –though not much seeing how the students parted for them, mostly Severus-, stopping only when they got to the small group.

“Harry!”

Molly hugged the boy tightly, and Harry hugging back just as tight, when he was let go his hair was ruffled by Remus and he was pulled into a hug by Arthur. Once all the greetings (Ron staying as far as possible) were done all eyes turned to the three Slytherins

Awkward didn’t even begin to describe the silence.

“Uh, hello” Arthur said politely.

“Hello” Lucius said, while Severus nodded, Draco following his Alpha’s example.

Again more awkward silence.

“Well then” Arthur said clearing his throat nervously, “shall we go then?”

**************

“Black”

“Snape”

Remember that awkward silence from before? Yeah, it had nothing on the tense that was so thick not even a chainsaw could cut it.

From where he where he sat next to Draco and Hermione, Harry had a feeling there was going to be bloodshed, which was a shame because Mrs. Weasley worked really hard in making dinner (which consisted of the whole Weasley clan expect Percy, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Harry, Hermione, Draco and Lucius) .

“I see your appearance hasn’t changed since our last meeting” Severus sneered from across the table, “still look like a mutt who rolled around in week old garbage”

“And I see you went from being big-nosed bat to a pedophile” Sirius said with a sneer of his own.

Severus growled, low and threatening, Harry decided now would be a good time to intervene.

“Alright, enough the both of you” the Savior ordered.

“Harry” Sirius started.

“I already know what you’re going to say, you’re probably going to say that he, Lucius, and Draco are somehow manipulating me, how I shouldn’t trust them, that they’ll betray me to Voldemort, or I’m too young, which by the way is the worse argument considering that half of all wizard and witches end up with a mate a fifteen ”

Harry paused to look over at everyone staring at him, he resisted the urge to squirm, he needed to be strong for this. When his mates agreed to come here, Harry knew there was going to be a lot of problems between his mates and everyone else, he had went to Hermione on advice on how to handle it. The brainy witch had merely said _“Just tell them how you feel Harry, make them shut up and pay attention to you for once and not your scar, and if they don’t like what you have to say them tell them to shove it up their arses”_

Whoever married his friend had better not break her heart or he was going to kill them.

Underneath the table, Hermione grabbed hold of his twitchy hand and squeezed it.

Giving a small thankful smile Harry continued on speaking, “And I have to say I don’t care, no listen. I’ll be the first one to admit that I didn’t like the idea of being the mate to them, wanted nothing to do with them, but….but now I can honestly say I’m happy with them.  Unlike my relatives, they care about me, listen to my feelings when I actually talk about them.  They take care of me, I trust them and they… make happy”

Harry paused licked his lips and gather his thoughts before speaking again, “And while I know it’s probably a lot to ask, but because of that, because of how they make me feel, can that be enough?”

The young wizard looked around the table, Molly was looking down at her plate looking thoughtful, while Fred and George were giving him grins, Bill and Charlie (who he had met when he came into the house and instantly liked) seemed more surprised than anything which made Harry wonder why.  Ron was staring wide-eyed at him as though he never seen him before and Harry was sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Ginny (who had stopped talking to him after his fight with Ron) was pushing her peas around.

All three of his mates on the other had looked at him with a mixer of pride, hunger and something else, the young wizard couldn’t identify but looked familiar.

“Of course, it’s enough” Remus finally said with a small smile.

“As long as they treat you right” Arthur said.

“And if they don’t they have to deal with us!” Fred said, getting murmured agreements from his twin and older brothers

All three Katuys did not like the look in any of their eyes.

Harry gave a laugh, heart humming with relief, that relief along with a slightly better mood was soon shattered.

“It’s not”

Harry’s eyes locked onto his Godfather’s.

“It’s not” Sirius said again, before standing up and leaving.

************

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place had the feeling of death about it, which frankly made Harry very nervous.

_“Filth! Scum! By-Products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this!”_

And of course there was portrait of the lovely Mrs. Black, Sirius’s mother.

“Boys!”

“Sorry!”

In their room, Lucius sighed and mourned his winter cabin.

“Could be worse” Draco said from where he was looking for his night clothes.

“And how so?”

The Sub-Dom merely glanced over at their silent Sub on the other bed curled up with their Alpha.

“Right” Lucius said, then busied himself with redecorating the room to his taste, because really it has seen better days.

“He took it better than I expected” Severus finally said to Harry, voice soft.

“He hates me now” Harry said softly.

“No he doesn’t” Severus quickly reassured, “despite his numerous faults, hating you is not one of them”.

Severus wouldn’t admit it, actually he rather hated himself a little for it, but the Alpha admired Black for loyalty and passion when it came to the people he cared about, even if that passion sometimes clouded his judgment, and made him do stupid things.

 _“Why does that sound familiar?”_  the Potion Master thought.

Harry thought over what his mate said, and decided there must some truth in his words, considering that it came from **_Severus_** of all people.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow” Harry finally said, by then his Godfather would have cooled off.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the conversation between Sirius and Harry is realistic, gave me such a headache.

Talking to Sirius was easier said than done.

Every time Harry was able to corner the man, Sirius would mumble some kind of excuse and run off, and if his Godfather wasn’t’ doing that then he was locked up in his room, it was frustrating to the young wizard. To make matters worse there was tension between pretty much everyone and his mates, even more worse than that was animosity between his Alpha and Godfather (when Sirius would actually leave his room).

“I never thought I’d miss the Dursleys so much” Harry said, face stuffed in Hermione’s pillow.

Behind her book Hermione gave a small smile.

“Could be worse” she said.

“How? How could this possibly be worse?” Harry moaned.

“The Dursleys could be here”

There was a pause then a shudder.

“Yeah, that’s actually worse” Harry finally said removing his face from the pillow.

Hermione giggled as she sat down her book, looking down at her friend curled up next to her she took in the tired eyes, the Brainy-Witch decided that maybe she should push a little.

“Hermione, why are you smiling like that?”

************

Despite the tension, everyone seem to enjoy putting up decorations, even his mates. Harry even had caught Lucius humming a few Christmas tunes. He was decorating the library when Sirius came walking in. Both wizards stared at each other with wide-eyes, awkward silence fell between. Finally Sirius cleared his throat, he mumbled something under his breath before whirling around on his heels and heading for the door, only for the door to slam shut.

Sirius frowned and tried to open it, bewildered when it didn’t, he tried again and again until he finally gave up grumbling about “old doors”.

“It’s stuck?”

The Animagus looked over at his Godson, and nodded.

“Oh,” Harry then watched as the man then took out his wand, several failed spells later Sirius kicked the door in frustration before flopping down in one of the small cushioned sofas.

“I’m guessing we’re stuck here then” Harry asked tentatively.

Sirius nodded with a scowl.

“Well” Harry then said cheerfully, trying to uplift his Godfather’s mood, “you may as well get what you came in here for”

Sirius gave him a curious look, before understanding dawned on him, “I didn’t come in here to get anything” he explained, “Hermione asked her to meet her here because she had some….questions…..”

Harry held back a snicker at the look on the other wizard’s face when he realized he had been tricked by a fifteen year old.

“Oh, she’s good” Sirius finally said.

Harry nodded with a smile, Hermione was the best.

“She is, it’s kind of scary” Harry said, “not only that but she throws a mean right hook, ask Draco”

At the mention of the young Slytherin, Sirius’s eyes darkened, and his face harden. Harry studied the man he had grown to care about before moving over and sitting down next to him.

“You know” the Savior finally said, “I had practiced what I wanted to say to you should I ever get the chance”

The Animagus said nothing.

“But now that I’m here, I can’t even say anything”

Sirius’s lips twitched at the pout on his Godson’s face, silence then fall between them for what felt like hours until Sirius finally spoke.

“Why them?” he said, “why Severus?”

“Didn’t have much of a choice” Harry shrugged, “but I can’t say it’s a bad thing now, they treat me right and make me happy”

“Happy? With Severus?” the man scoffed.

Harry eyes narrowed, anger bubbling in him for his Alpha, “Yes,” he said, voice tight, “I’m happy with Severus, why do you find that so hard to believe?”

“ ** _Because_** it’s Severus, you don’t know him like I do Harry!”

“I think I know him pretty well”

“No you don’t! He’s a lair, and traitorous bastard!”

Harry eyes narrowed, and his pushed back his temper that was starting to rise as he listened to his Godfather rant about his Alpha.

“Because he joined Voldemort before the Order?” Harry asked.

Sirius flinched at the name, “It’s one of the reasons” he said.

“It’s a valid and good one I’ll give you that but it hasn’t convince me” Harry said, wondering exactly what his Godfather was trying to do.

“He hated James”

“My father wasn’t exactly fond of him either from what I heard”

“He told you that?”

“No, Remus did”

“Remus?” asked the man surprised.

“Yes, during the Summer break” here Harry paused and wondered if he should bring up what was a delicate matter to his Alpha before deciding it was for the best that he didn’t, “I owled him with questions, he answered back, told me how much you and my dad bullied Severus. He even told how you two sometimes took it too far.”

“James—”

“Grew out of it I know, even saved Severus life once, though that probably wouldn’t have had to happen if someone hadn’t gotten involve”

Sirius flinched and looked away ashamed, he’ll admit that wasn’t his finest moment (and many more to come later in years), James and Remus had yelled at him and didn’t talk to him for months after. He didn’t blame them, especially Remus, he couldn’t imagine what his friend would have done if he had killed or turned Severus.

“Did you even apologize for that?” Harry asked.

Sirius shook his head.

“Maybe you should” Harry then suggested.

 _“Apologize, to Severus?”_ Sirius thought with a blink of surprise at the suggestion, he then looked over at Harry who was studying him with a tilt of the head, “….You probably hate me now don’t you?” he then said.

Harry smiled, “No, I don’t hate you, and I don’t hate my dad either. Sirius, no one is prefect, Severus had made mistakes in the past just like you, the only difference is that you always had someone. Severus hardly ever did”

Suddenly the door clicked and opened.

“Oh, **_there_** you are Sirius and Harry too”

“Hey Hermione”

Both teens were startled when Sirius stood up and hurried out the room.

“Everything okay?” Hermione asked tuning back to her friend.

“Not sure”

************

Harry didn’t think that he would ever enjoy having blood sucked out of his body; in fact he never even considered it. He still remembers the day when his mates took First Blood, he would never forget it, it was also the first time anything sexual had happened between him and his mates.

_After the Incident, which they were calling it, the tense air around them disappeared. In its place was this almost awkward dance between the four of them, the type of dance that usually ended in a “hot fiery passion” his Mother teased. Days passed, (and Harry celebrated an interesting birthday) until it was finally August._

_One particular cool night had Harry standing nervously in front of his mates’ room door, tonight he was to give First Blood and he couldn’t calm his nerves. This was a big step, it meant he was engaged to the three Katuys and would eventually be theirs permanently._

_Gulping and with shaky hands Harry knocked on the door._

_Lucius answered it._

_“Good evening Harry” Lucius smiled gently._

_Harry was surprised to find himself not only smiling back but calming down at well, that calm leaving when he entered the room and saw the bed, Lucius led the Sub to the bed and sat him on it. Lucius then moved aside for Severus. The Alpha kneeled in front of the teen so he wasn’t towering over him._

_“You can say no” Severus said, “you don’t have to do this if you’re not ready”_

_“N-No” Harry said pausing to lick his bottom lip before continuing, “I want to, I really do”_

_Severus nodded, the Alpha then looked over at Draco, with a wave of the blonde’s wand the lights went out covering them in darkness._

_Nervously Harry began unbuttoning his shirt, blushing at the intense and lustfully looks the glowing eyes looking at him (even though having the lights off didn’t exactly work it was the thought that counted), once his shirt was off it was taken. The Sub paused for a moment before removing his pants, once naked Harry moved back to the headboard where pillows were perfectly placed for him to lay against._

_“I’m ready” Harry said, once he was leaning back against the pillows._

_The book and Lucius had told him that during the First Blood, clothing was to be shed, so there were no “borders” between them._

_There was pause, the ruffling of clothes then the bed dipped, Harry didn’t realize he had frozen until a warm had touched his cheek and he startled._

_“It’s alright” Severus’s voice soothed._

_Harry’s breathe hitched when lips pressed against the curve of his neck, he gave a surprised gasp when a warm tongue flickered across his skin._

_“Oh!” came the surprised gasp from Harry when the same spot that was licked was now sucked on._

_Severus rumbled at the taste of his Sub, sucking harder getting a mewl and a slight arch from the body beneath him, with another rumble the Alpha sunk his teeth into the smooth soft flesh._

_Harry cried out in pain, Merlin it hurt, instinctively he tried the Alpha away, but the other wouldn’t budge._

_“S-Severus p-please I—oh!”_

_Severus purred when he felt the Sub go boneless, and a sharp spike of arousal tickled his sensitive nose, the Alpha hummed in pleasure when warm blood flowed into his mouth, it tasted better then he imagined. Pressing closer to the withering body underneath him Severus curled his hand around the back of the Sub’s neck and lifted. With his head hanging back Harry could feel the fangs going deeper, taking more, vaguely was he aware of a hand wrapping his legs one by one around a waist. He was aware of something large and hard rubbing against his own erection._

_Soon the room was filled of nothing but breathy moans, whimpers, and slurping._

_Sitting at the edge of the bed, Lucius licked and nibbled at a purring Draco’s ear, both glowing grey eyes watching the two before them, the scent of their Sub’s blood made their mouth water, the sight of their Alpha rolling his hips against their Harry’s made them hard._

_It seem like hours before their Alpha slipped his fangs out of their panting and dazed Sub who’s cock was leaking spent cum, still hard and purring Severus followed the small stream of blood with his tongue, an impatient growl was his only warning before he was being nudge non-to gently off of Harry._

_Severus growled but did nothing as his Dom pressed his body close to Harry’s and sunk his fangs into the two fresh holes in the Sub’s neck._

_“O-oh!” Harry gasped._

_Lucius purred as the warm blood slipped down his throat, he slipped his fangs out for just a moment getting a needy whine from Harry, growling Lucius attacked the Sub’s neck. Blood smeared Harry’s skin, fangs nipped as whimpers slipped past the opened mouth while hips pressed down and rolled._

_As he got hard again, Harry wrapped his legs around the blonde’s waist, eyes rolling in the back of his head when fangs slipped back in._

_Back at the foot of the bed Severus had flipped his Sub-Dom onto his front, the blonde’s head and upper half had been pinned down to the mattress arse in the air. Draco moaned and gasped as his Alpha pounded into him, hitting the spot that had him seeing sparks and had his nails digging into the sheets._

_It was after both laid boneless, Severus’s cum leaking out of Draco, that Harry let out a wail, and the scent of the Sub’s cum tickled their noses. Purring Lucius slipped his fangs from out of their trembling panting and dazed mate, he licked at the blood that didn’t make down his throat. Both Severus and Draco then watched as Lucius long fingers went down and slipped between the round cheeks._

_Harry’s breathe hitched when a finger pressed against his hole, Lucius licked at panting lips before rolling off the wizard. The moment the older Malfoy was out of the way, the younger took his place hard once again. With no real finesse he slipped his fangs in and began eagerly rolling his hips and cock onto the body underneath him._

_Harry made a gurgling noise as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he felt his prick get hard once again (which should be impossible even for someone his age), vaguely was he aware that the pleasure should have given away to pain, but it was anything but._

_The older Katuys chuckled at the Sub-Dom’s eagerness, getting hard again at the wrecked sounds their Sub was making. Draco whined when his hips were suddenly grabbed and stilled, purring when the thick cock of his Dom pushed inside of him._

_Draco removed his fangs from out his mate, mouth latching onto the bloodied neck, muffling his moans as his Dom thrusts into him._

_Harry gasped and threw his head back, mewling when his gasping mouth was licked at by his Alpha’s, vision flashing white when he came._

_“….Harry?”_

_Mouth panting, dazed green eyes looked at his mates who hovered over him, glowing eyes shining with worry. A warm wet towel wiped at his neck and wherever blood and cum was, while a hand gently ran itself through his hair._

_“Harry, are you alright?”_

_Harry stared, slowly his breathing getting under control, all three Katuys glanced at each other._

_“I-I’m fine” Harry finally said._

_“Are you sure?” Severus asked._

_Harry nodded._

_Relieved, the three cleaned themselves and settled themselves in the bed, Harry sighing happily when his mates curled up against him._

“Your mind is wondering”

Harry jumped, before glaring over his shoulder at his older mate; Draco gave a teasing smile before joining his Sub on the sofa, mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

“Thank you” Harry said when a mug was handed to him, grinning at the large amount of whipped cream in his.

“May I ask what you were thinking about?”

“You, Lucius and Severus” Harry answered.

“Good thoughts I hope”

“I will never tell” Harry teased before taking a sip, cream getting all over his upper lip.

Without thought Draco leaned over and licked it away before pulling his mate into a kiss. Harry moaned happily. A noise had them moving apart.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the sight of Ron.

“Hey Ron” Harry said politely.

“Hey” Ron said moving his eyes from Draco to Harry.

“Do….do you want to join us?” Harry asked hesitantly, indicating to the mug of hot chocolate in the red-head’s hands.

Harry ignored both Ron and Draco’s looks of incredulity, despite all that happened between them Harry wanted Ron to say yes, wanted his best friend back.

“Erm, maybe some other time” Ron said.

Harry frown but nodded and watch the other leave.

“Good riddance” Draco mumbled.

“Draco!”

“What?”

Harry just sighed and sipped at his hot chocolate.

It tasted bitter.  


	33. Chapter 33

Christmas Eve is when everything exploded, to be honest Harry excepted it, what he wasn’t expecting was what ignited the fuse.

“Caught you” Lucius purred as he dragged his Sub into their room.

Harry gave a huff of laughter as he was placed on the large soft bed, it was when his Dom moved to place himself over him that he rolled out the way, grinning when he mate gave a playful growl, soon a small game of chase broke out on the bed until Lucius pinned down the younger man.

“Caught you again” Lucius hummed, nudged Harry’s head back so he could nuzzle the exposed neck.

“Now that you have me, what are you going to do?” asked Harry, breath hitched when fangs nipped at his skin.

“I can think of a few things” the Dom purrs and sinks his fangs in.

Harry gasps and arches, eyes glazing over with lust, his legs spread wider for his mate to properly settle, he gives a soft moan when hands go underneath his shirt and caress his skin, he mewls when fingers tug at his nipples. Suddenly the warm press of Lucius’s body is gone and there is sharp pain, his hand flies up to his neck and is met with gushing blood, his heart races and he wheezes.

“Harry!”

Draco’s face suddenly appeared in his vision, the blonde’s eyes widen with shock before it’s replaced with panic.

“Severus!” he calls before his lips descend upon his sub’s neck.

A tongue licks at his blood and wound, when the Dom-Sub let’s up the wound was healed.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked.

Harry nods a hand on his neck, it was then that he notices there was yelling and growling, he looks over to the other side of the room. His two older mates were back against the wall, snarling at Molly, the witch had her wand out and pointed at the two Katuys, in between them was Remus and Hermione trying to pacify the three of them.

“Please, everyone calm down” Remus says.

“I will **_not_** calm down!” Molly snaps.

Lucius bared his fangs, while Severus hisses at her, both of their hairs were feathered and standing on end, it was when the tip of Molly’s wand started to glow does the teen scrambles out the bed and places himself in front of his mates.

“Mrs. Weasley, no!” he says.

“Harry get out of the way” Molly says.

“No, not until you put the wand away”

“Harry, he was hurting you”

“No, he wasn’t, he was feeding from me”

“And that makes it better?!”

Mrs. Weasley” says Hermione, “I know it looked bad but it wasn’t, Harry was willing”

“And how would we know that?” Molly says, “for all we know they could be controlling him”

“We would do no such thing!” Severus growls.

“And besides the only one who hurt Harry was you”

All eyes turn to the doorway, Sirius stood there arms folded over his chest, peeking behind him were the twins and Ron.

“Sirius?” says Molly confused.

“Do you know what James and I did when we discovered Remus was a Werewolf?” Sirius says as he enters the room, voice calm, “we went to the library and read everything we could find on Werewolves, we educated ourselves, we didn’t want to do anything that could hurt him though ignorance or anything else for that matter.”

The man places himself in front of his Godson, “If it hadn’t been for Draco you could have seriously hurt Harry, Molly, in fact you did”

“But—”

“First, Katuys are extremely protective of their Subs, anyone who thinks otherwise needs to get their head straight or are just deliberately blind, and second, Katuys feed off their Subs and it doesn’t hurt them, right Harry?”

Harry nods, cheeks red.

“But—”

“Molly” Sirius sighs, “just leave, we’ll talk more later”

“I—”

“You’re not making this any better”

Severus took this moment to growl and takes a step forward, Molly flinched, she then looked around her, slowly she lowers her wand. Sirius nods, before looking at everyone else.

“You too” he says, “everyone out”

Everyone shuffles out until it’s just Sirius, Harry and his mates, Sirius looks turns around to face his Godson, Harry stares at the man his eyes curious. Sirius gives the teen a small smile, the smile growing when Harry smiles back, the Animagus then looks at Lucius and Draco before locking onto Severus. He stares at the Alpha, the Alpha stares back, the others watch. Finally with what felt like forever, Sirius nods, Severus nods back. Satisfied, Sirius leaves. The moment the door closes his mates are on him, Severus moving his head this way and that looking at his neck, all three of them talking at once.

“Are you alright?” the Alpha says.

“I’m sorry” says Lucius nuzzling the back of his mate’s head.

“I can’t believe that woman” Draco growls wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“I’m fine” Harry reassures, “everything is fine”

“Everything is not fine” Severus snaps, “that—woman could have gotten you killed with her ignorance!”

Both Lucius and Draco growls at the thought, Harry blinks when his mates’ hair started to on end again (after having calming when everyone had left earlier), he didn’t’ really blame them and he himself felt some anger, but mostly over that fact that Mrs. Wesley, an adult didn’t even take the time to read up on his mates, while Hermione the moment she was told spent the whole day in the library trying to find something, and because of not having the knowledge the woman had almost killed him when she had spelled Lucius off of him and causing the Dom’s fangs to rip open his neck as he was flung to the other side of the room. If it Draco hadn’t arrived as quickly as he did, he wasn’t sure what the outcome would have been, but it wouldn’t have been pretty.

Ignorance is not bliss apparently.

Still he couldn’t let his mates stay angry, so with that thought he makes a purr mixed with a shrill like sound, the reaction is instant. His Alpha takes lifts him from his mate’s arms and carried to the bed, once he was settled all three descend upon him nuzzling and purring.

Letting his mates comfort him, Harry decides next year he was spending Christmas at his mates’ winter cabin.

**************

When he comes downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was nowhere to be found which Severus was thankful for, he still wasn’t sure he was able to remain calm around the Witch. He enters the kitchen and stops short at the sight of Sirius and Remus, the Werewolf smiles when he sees him while Sirius just goes back to his tea.

“How’s Harry?” Remus asks.

“He’s resting now, but he’s fine” Severus says as he goes about making a cup of tea.

“That’s good, Molly—”

Remus trailed off at the look the Katuy gave him; clearing his throat he sipped his tea, an awkward silence fell between the three of them.

“Remus” Sirius finally said, “can you give us a minute?”

Remus gives him a startled look before slowly nodding and leaving the kitchen.

“Why did you defend us?” Severus asks when the two were alone.

“Mostly because of Harry, and the fact that while I may not like that it’s you and the two Malfoys that are his mate, you lot do seem to make him happy. The other reason, well… we, Harry and I talked and he pointed out a few things that made me think, and I—” Sirius sighs as he scratches his head, frustration written on his face, Severus is quiet, waiting for whatever the man had to say.

“About that night I tricked you and nearly got you killed”

Severus tenses, and his eyes narrow.

“I’m sorry”

Severus’s eyes widen, shock clear in the normally blank eyes.

“Yeah” Sirius then says nervously, “so um yeah”

The man then flees the room.

**************

Christmas Day is just Harry, his mates, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus. The Weasley Clan had returned home the night before though not before Molly had apologized to Harry and his mates.

_“There was no excuse for what I did” she said, eyes wet with tears, “the moment Albus told me, I should have learned all I could about Katuys instead of just assuming I already knew everything. I am so sorry Harry”_

_With his mates glaring down at the woman, Harry studies the woman, all kind of thoughts and emotions going through his head before he finally speaks._

_“I can’t forgive you for what you did because like you said, there is no excuse and to be honest I think another reason is because you don’t truly trust my mates and by extension you don’t trust me.”_

_Molly flinched and looked as though her heart had been ripped into pieces._

_“It doesn’t mean I hate you, I never could, but it doesn’t mean everything is going to be okay”_

Molly had left in tears but said she understood, Ron on the other hand was a surprise all together.

_“Merry Christmas”_

_Harry jumped and looked over at the kitchen entrance where Ron stood, still sleepy-eyed though Harry couldn’t blame him seeing as it was five in the morning._

_“Merry Christmas” Harry says after getting over being startled, “….hot chocolate?”_

_Ron pauses for a moment before nodding, Harry takes out another mug, once their drinks were done the two found themselves sitting at the dining room table drinking in silence._

_“Ginny is really upset” Ron says softly after just staring down at his drink._

_Harry doesn’t say anything._

_“I think….I think she had this idea about you and her and….well safe to say that’s been blown out the window….but I think she’ll be okay after a while”_

_“And you?” Harry asks._

_Ron bites his bottom lip, his right hand fingers drumming on the table, “I…I just can’t….all these years Malfoy Jr. and Snape have done nothing but make your life miserable and suddenly your cozy with them and Malfoy Senior!”_

_“I wasn’t at first, which I tried to explain to you the first time” Harry says calming down his temper, losing his cool wasn’t what he wanted to happen._

_Ron winces as he remembers how he had just lost it, shouting and yelling at his friend, calling him a traitor; that, the red-head thinks, probably hurt his friend more so than the yelling and screaming._

_“Yeah, not my best moment” Ron them mumbles._

_“When I was told that I was their mate, I was so shocked and scared; I needed my best friend and you just….I know you, so I gave you time and space and then what you said in the hallway, you **hurt** me Ron. You really did, and to be honest I’m not sure I want to even bother with our friendship anymore”_

_To Harry’s surprise, the red-head’s lower lip started to tremble and his eyes widened._

_“I—” Ron’s voice was hoarse, “I—”_

_“Ron?”_

_Tears started to fall, and Harry slowly got out of his seat and walked over to the other._

_Lucius had come in and found Harry hugging the other, the red-heard clinging back._

It was going take time for them to be what they once were perhaps they would be even better, but Harry had a feeling they were going to be okay.

“Merry Christmas!”

Harry is pulled away from his thoughts at the sound of his Godson’s jovial voice and smiles, laughing when the man ruffles Draco’s hair on his way over to the large tree the others had gather around.

“Time to open presents!” Sirius grins as he reaches from one, yelping when Remus smacks his hands away.

“Guests first” Remus says.

Sirius pouts.

Harry receives at black journal with a cute lion and snake cuddling with each other from Hermione that had him laughing, a new cook book from his Mama and Papa, from his brothers he got organic herbs and spices from Italy, a new knife set (Harry was sure there was a double meaning behind the gift), and some sweets from Sweden. From Remus he got new quills, from Sirius he got his very own Golden Snitch.

From the twins he got some new pranks toys, an owl grooming kit was a surprising gift from Ron, from his mates he got more sweets (Draco), dragon leathered shoes (Severus) and robes (Lucius). After thanking and giving his own gifts they had breakfast, after breakfast Harry spent the rest of the morning cuddled up with his mates by the fireplace (Sirius and Remus had disappeared in the Werewolf’s room, something the Boy-Who-Lived refused to look into), before going into the kitchen to start Christmas dinner, pulling everyone else in to help.

“Mutt!”

Inwardly wondering what he had done in another life to deserve this, Harry turned away from the ham he was seasoning (a mixture of mustard and brown sugar that would give the ham a sweet and tangy flavor) over to where his Godfather and Alpha were, his Alpha had flour all over him glaring down at his Godfather who was picking himself off the floor.

“Erm, sorry?”   says Sirius

Severus’s eye twitched before calming he picked up at bowl that had the mixture of flour, egg, oil, and butter and dumped it on the man’s head.

“You son of a bitch!”

Covered in mix, Sirius stood up grabbed an egg and cracked it open over the Alpha’s head.

“Oh dear” Remus says watching with wide-eyes.

They did get dinner done in time, though most of it ended up on them.

************

After dinner which consisted of just Harry, his mates, Sirius and Remus (Mama, Papa and his brothers wanted to come but Harry said that it was probably best if it was just them), Remus, Lucius and Severus chatted quietly (the eggnog having made the adults very relaxed) Sirius had gone to give Buckbeak his Christmas gift while Draco and Harry disappeared upstairs, whispering quietly to each other. Two hours pass before Remus is wishing them goodnight as they head upstairs.

When they get to their bedroom the door is closed, they never close the door, curious and a little cautious, Severus opens it.

The first thing that greets them is floating candles and the soft scent of evergreen, the second thing that greets them is the bed covered in dark red silk sheets and pillows, the third thing that greets them is their mates on the bed. Both boys were backed up at the headboard lying against. Draco was curled up against their Sub, one leg nudged between the other’s leg while an arm was wrapped around the waist. The Dom was grinning and whispering in Harry’s ear making him giggle.

The fourth and finally thing that greets them is what their mates were wearing. On Harry’s head was a mini top hat, the Sub wore a white fluff trimmed off the shoulder crop top, around his neck was a red scarf , his pleated mini white skirt brushed against the white lace garter that could barely be seen, going lower Severus inwardly whimpers at the sight white stockings that came over the knees.

Draco wore a gingerbread colored off the shoulder top, a matching bubble skirt that did nothing to hide the leg garters that were attached to candy cane stockings, on his hands were gingerbread colored gloves.

“So” Draco purrs when he notices that he and Harry have company, “do you like it?”

Lucius and Severus dumbly nod.

The Sub-Dom then rolls away from Harry and onto his back, plants his feet on the mattress and spreads his legs, revealing gingerbread colored laced panties.

“Then come and enjoy”

The two didn’t need to be told twice, clothing is practically ripped off as they stalk towards the bed, they crawl towards their younger mates, eyes dark with lust, growls rumbling from their chests. Draco gives a small squeak when Severus grabs his legs and drags him from the headboard and closer to him, the blonde wiggles his toes before the Alpha takes his big toe in his mouth and sucks; the blonde moans. Next to them Lucius had wasted no time, his hands were gripping the Sub’s waist while the Sub’s legs were dangling over the Dom’s shoulders and his head was underneath Harry’s skirt, judging the way he was withering and moaning Lucius was doing **_very_** nice things under there.

Severus let’s go of the stocking covered toe and kisses the Sub-Dom, fangs nipping at his lips before his tongue is plunging in, Draco whimpers as his mouth his conquered, his breath hitching when hands go underneath his short shirt and rub at his nipples. When Severus pulls back Draco’s lips are swollen and red, his face was flushed.

With Lucius and Harry, the Dom was had emerged from Harry’s skirt, in between his teeth were the Sub’s white lacy panties, Panting Harry blushes when the Dom sits back on his knees grinning devilishly with his panties still between his fanged teeth. Back at their other mates, Draco was sucking on three fingers that had been given to him while his Alpha was nuzzling and nibbling one of the red and white stockings, the blonde whines when the fingers are removed though he’s quickly moaning when one of those wet fingers push aside his matching colored lacy panties and slips inside him.

Lucius lets go of his lacey prize as he pushes up his mate’s top and wraps his mouth around an harden nipple, his Sub mewls and arches his back, a hand fisting his hair as he licks and sucks the harden bud, it’s only when the bud his swollen and red does he switch to the other and giving it the same treatment. Once the bud was as swollen and red as the other one, Lucius slips a finger between the Sub’s butt cheeks and found it still wet and open from when he had played with his tongue, he then flips Harry over onto his stomach.

Harry allows himself to be manhandled, until his ass is in the air and his lower half is pressed into the mattress. He gasps when his Dom’s cock suddenly shoves into him, Lucius rumbles as he tightens his grips on the Sub’s hips and thrusts.

With Draco, the blond arches as his Alpha’s pounds into him, his gloved covered nails digging into the Katuy’s arms, his stocking covered legs were wrapped around Severus’s waist, heel resting on the small of his Alpha’s back.

“S-Severus” Draco moans; breathe hitching when his prostate was hit.

Severus grins and moves his hips faster, a sudden cry had him pausing to look over at his other mates, Lucius was pounding into their Sub, his chest practically merged with his back. Harry had cum, and was now making mewling sounds. A whine had him going back to Draco, as an apology he resumed his trusting, covering the moaning and gasping mouth with his own. Vaguely is he aware of Lucius’s low growl as the Dom cums.

“A-Alpha—” Draco whines when his moving hips were grabbed and stilled.

Soon the blonde was crying out and cum spilling onto his and his Alpha’s stomach, it took all of Severus’s willpower not continue thrusting until his spilled into the hot and suddenly tighter heat, Draco gives a soft moan when the Alpha pulls out. He kisses the trembling blonde, biting and nipping at the younger’s lips before pulling away and moving over to Harry and Lucius.

The Dom kisses his Alpha before moving to Draco, Severus looks at his panting and trembling Sub, he rolls his mate onto his back, Harry gives a needy whine, the whine turns into a breathy moan when his suddenly entered. The breathy moan turns into gurgles and his eyes roll into the back of his head as his now sensitive prostate is hit with almost brutal thrusts.

Draco sighs as his neck is nips and sucked on, he tugs on long blonde hair, when he gets his Dom’s attention he pulls the other into a kiss, Lucius rumbles happily as he explores the inside of his mate’s mouth with his tongue. He isn’t how sure how long they spent kissing but suddenly he is pulled away.

Severus nips at the Dom’s lips before whispering in the blonde’s ear, Lucius smiles, moaning softly when wet fingers push into him, Draco watches curious as to what his older mates were up to. The prepare was quick and soon Draco found himself between laying on top of an exhausted Harry, the youngers allowed themselves to be manhandled until Harry’s legs were over his shoulders and his cock was being guided into the Sub’s wet hole.

Harry’s breath hitches at being filled again, vaguely he is aware that he should be feeling some kind of discomfort, but all he felt was pleasure (probably had something to do with being a mate to Katuys), Draco moans when he suddenly filled by Lucius. No sooner as the Dom is settles does Severus move behind Lucius and guides his cock in.

It was a long and wonderful Christmas night.


	34. Epilogue:Three Years Later

 

“You are dismissed”

The first years scrambled out the classroom, some even tripping over each other in their haste to get out, sighing and not for the first time reminding himself why he still did this. Severus goes over to his desk and sits down, mentally preparing himself for the next class that was to start in five minutes.

“The first day, and already you’re scaring the students”

Lips curling up, Severus watched his Sub stroll in.

“I do have a reputation to keep” Severus said as Harry settled into his lap, back to chest “it wouldn’t do to loss it, not mention my snakes love watching me make the Gryffindors cower in terror”

Rolling his eyes, Harry leaned back against his Alpha, humming when arms wrapped around his waist and lips kissed the curve of his neck.

“And what do I owe this visit?” Severus then asked as he continued to place kisses on his Sub’s skin, “and did you stop somewhere before coming here? Or put on a new cologne? You smell different” he then added when he noticed the new scent.

Tilting his head to give the Potion Master who was now sniffing and nuzzling, better access, Harry smiled, “Does it smell bad?”

“No” Severus purred, “far from it”

“Good, anyway I stopped by because I wanted to know if you’ll be home late tonight, Lucius said he’ll be home around six and Draco said four”     

“I have some paperwork” Severus answered, still nuzzling and rumbling softly, he’s not sure what his mate had done to smell so good; but he’s not complaining. “however, it can be put off for later”

“Good, because I did a new recipe and I want to test it out on you, Lucius and Draco”

“I have mixed feelings about you making us your guinea pig” Despite his words, Severus once again kissed the curve of Harry’s neck.

“I also made that triple layered strawberry cake you like”

“I will be home around five”

Laughing Harry turned his head and nudged his Alpha as much as he could, kissing the Potion Master when Severus lifted his head. Severus kissed back, soft pecks that quickly turned into open-mouthed heated ones that had Harry moaning and whimpering.

“Honestly, couldn’t you have closed the door first, there are impressionable children here!”

With expressions similar to children who got caught sneaking cookies, Harry and Severus pulled apart and looked at the door to see Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, the witch was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips, expression one of exasperation. Giggling and peeking out from behind her, were students, third years from the looks of it; and no doubt use to seeing their Potion Master making out with one of his mates. Oddly enough, it did nothing to damage the Alpha’s reputation as the scariest teacher in the school.

“My apologizes Minerva” Severus said.

“Sorry professor” said Harry.

“I’m not your professor anymore Harry” Minerva said.

“I know professor” Harry grinned.

“Don’t be cheeky, now, have you finished up your business with Severus? His students are waiting”

Knowing a dismissal when he heard it, Harry gave one last kiss to his mate, gaining more giggles from his young audience.

“Don’t traumatize the students too much” the Sub said.

“That’s the best part”

Smiling, Harry got off his mate’s lap and made his way out the room, waving and saying hello to the students as he does, Minerva following after one last stern look at the Alpha. Severus watched them go, before motioning for the students to enter and get ready for today’s session. With the children occupied, Severus leaned back against his chair, and let his mind wondered.

He still couldn’t believe that it’s been three years since the death of the Dark Lord, since he and Lucius were free of the mad man. Many lives had been lost in the final battle, including Albus, who had fallen under Severus’s hands at the elder’s request. And if it wasn’t for his Katuy blood, Severus too would have died that night in the Shrieking Shack, however the worst of it all was when he thought he lost his Sub. Seeing his mate’s limp body in Hagrid arms had made him go so cold, and filled him full of rage towards the Dark Lord, that, had it not been for Black and Lupin holding him back .The Alpha was sure he would have been charging towards the sea of enemies and possibly dying in the process

Thankfully, it was all a ruse and they won.

The days afterwards were a blur, filled with rounding up Deatheaters, reporters banging down their door for interviews, rebuilding Hogwarts and planning a memorial for the fallen. And when everything had settled down to a reasonable peace, the Wizarding World was surprised when Harry Potter decided not to become an Auror like many had thought he would. His mates however were not, they understood.

Harry Potter was tired.

Tired of all the fighting and violence, he just wanted peace. To live quietly with his mates and start a family.

There were a few, who disagreed with his decision, and Rita Seeker had a lot of fun with it, but for the most part the Wizarding World understood, and for once; was content to let their Savior be. More importantly, those Harry cared about understood.

Besides, the Order was doing a fine job in rounding up the left-over Deatheaters in Severus’s opinion.

What was even more surprising, mostly to his mates, was that Severus had continued on teaching. Giving up his brief position as Headmaster to Minerva, and returned to his Potion Master post. Harry was under the impression that the Headmistress had black mailed him….he wasn’t too far off. However, it was mostly because he was worried how his Slytherins would be treated now that the war was over, and to keep from getting bored now that he was no longer a double-agent, Lucius had returned to the Ministry and pretty much ran it with Hermione, the duo made a scary team. Draco was taking an apprenticeship with Ollivander, who continued to praise the Sub-Dom’s work, calling the young man a prodigy.

Ron and Harry relationship was better, they friends again, and because the red-head had been working on keeping his temper in check, as well as working on his views of the world, the two young men were on their way to being best friends. Even Molly had gotten better, after reading the information given to her by Hermione, and a long talk with Harry’s adoptive family.

Thanks to Lucius and Hermione, Black was now a free man, and was often visiting his godson much to Severus’s annoyance. It’s only after he walked in on Harry and Draco feeding/ having sex, that Black made it a habit of sending a letter before visiting. Thankfully Harry’s adoptive family didn’t need to walk in on their youngest to send a letter.

Everything was good, life was good, and Severus who often waited for the other shoe to drop; felt something he hadn’t for a very long time, happy. 

Pushing back the memories for later, Severus turned his attention to his students, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, who were waiting.

“I hope you spent your Summer productively” he said standing up.

**_~.~_ **

“Really Harry, you know I don’t mind the affection, Merlin knows Severus deserves it, but must you do it during class hours?” Minerva huffed as they made their way down the hall.

Knowing that the witch was not as upset as she outwardly appeared, Harry just smiled and waved at passing students. Sighing and mumbling about “Gryffindors”, Minerva changed the subject, asking her former student how his family was doing. They talked until Minerva left him to finish up some paperwork in her office. Harry stood in the empty hall, looking around.

His mind recalled all the memories, both good and bad, how much his heart raced when he took his first stepped into the magical castle. The feel of the breeze when he took his first flight on a broom, the overwhelming nervousness and excitement of his first Quidditch match, learning new spells. Fighting Trolls, Basilisk and the Dark Lord, and then there were his mates.

 _“What a ride that was”_ he thought with a chuckle.

All the ups and downs, how the search for the Horcruxs tested their bond and feelings for each other, their bond was stronger now, feelings now called love. And after the Dark Lord, he was done with fighting, all he wanted was a long life with his mates and family.

He was done with adventures.

 _“Well,”_ Harry thought with a grin, placing a hand on his flat stomach, _“one more won’t hurt”_

He couldn’t wait to tell his mates.

**_-End-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!!!! I hoped you enjoyed this ride with me, and thank you very much for your comments and kudos. As well as waiting so patiently for the finally chapter, look out for the sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
